<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Legend of Ecthelion·第三部 by Ecthelion (Stoner)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978255">The Legend of Ecthelion·第三部</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion'>Ecthelion (Stoner)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>长卷·The Legend of Ecthelion [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, First Age, Gap Filler, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here lies one whose name was written in water.<br/>“此地长眠者，声名水上书。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aredhel &amp; Ecthelion of the Fountain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>长卷·The Legend of Ecthelion [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue. A Song That Would Never Be Sung Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>【声明】Arda与Arda中的一切都属于J.R.R. Tolkien教授；属于我的只有文中的错误。</p><p>【性质】《精灵宝钻》同人。</p><p>【主要人物】Ecthelion</p><p>【次要人物】Glorfindel，Noldor王族全员</p><p>【警告】尚未完结；角色死亡；文不对题；奇（荒）异（诞）的非原著正统异性联系（Ecthelion &amp; Aredhel）；非原著正统的异性联系（Celegorm &amp; Aredhel）；有原创人物（多人；非主要人物）；第三人称POV（单人）。</p><p>【首发日期】2011年4月</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天空不再是澄净的蓝色。</p><p>北方烟尘漫卷，直逼云霄，朔风就像野性勃发的猛兽，在这人迹罕至的高绝峰顶冲突来去，肆意咆哮。四野茫茫，惟有银月金日的深蓝王旗在大风中猎猎招展，那数百年都不曾改变的纹章，一朝添了一抹殷红如血。</p><p>这是Beleriand空前的严冬时节，环抱山脉之巅覆满了深可及腰的积雪。然而若能拥有鹰隼的眼力自空中俯瞰，便会发现起伏的山峦中不知何时清出了一条曲折的山道。在那山道的尽头，是一片同样刚刚清出的空地，空地的中心已经堆起了一座巨大的坟茔，灰岩黑土，痕迹犹新。</p><p>凛冽的山风中，一行人默然守在石冢前，为首的人久久不动，仿佛化作了石像。</p><p>风声一刻不停，时而呜咽如私语，时而怒吼如狼嗥。然而凄厉的风声中渐渐有旋律浮现，起初细若游丝，却一点点清晰起来，直至确定无疑。</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>太阳失去了温暖，风凄苦地哀号，</p>
  <p>枯树在叹息，苍白的花儿死了……</p>
</blockquote><p>崇山峻岭中，一个挺秀如白桦的身影步履轻捷地踏着皑皑白雪而来，旁若无人地放声而歌。</p><p>那毫无疑问是一首新歌。</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>而那位君王，</p>
  <p>躺在大地化作的棺床上，被冰冷的岩石</p>
  <p>重重覆罩。 [1]</p>
</blockquote><p>歌手的嗓音清越嘹亮，胜过至为甜美的流水，曲调却铿锵激烈，又极尽沉郁苍凉。</p><p>……银盔银甲的骑士，一路所向披靡。无尽的烟尘挡不住Rochallor的四蹄如风，浓稠的乌云亦掩不去Ringil的寒光如星。</p><p>黑门前号角长鸣，金铁交击，黑暗魔君七次痛呼响彻天际。</p><p>然而耀眼便注定了短暂，恰如流星划过长空。</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>当一盏灯破碎了，</p>
  <p>它的光亮就灭于灰尘；</p>
  <p>当天空的云散了，</p>
  <p>彩虹的壮美随即消隐。</p>
  <p>有如光亮和辉煌</p>
  <p>必和灯盏并存，</p>
  <p>心灵弹不出歌唱</p>
  <p>假如那精气已经消沉：</p>
  <p>没有歌，只是哀悼—— [2]</p>
</blockquote><p>就在这里，像是奔腾的河流突然坠入万丈深谷，歌声戛然而止。即便是绿树家族的Legolas，Nevrast与Gondolin最负盛名的歌手，至此也难以为继。</p><p>哀歌的最后一丝回音犹在群山中萦绕，歌手喘息着，想要上前向Noldor至高王的埋骨之所致意，甫一迈步却是身形一晃。一阵剧烈的呛咳过后，歌手唇边胸前都沾了隐约的鲜红，连脚下的白雪也染了点点血迹。</p><p>歌为心声，啼血以泣。</p><p> </p><p>第一纪456年，骤火之战接近尾声。Noldor至高王Fingolfin单骑前往Angband挑战Morgoth，力创黑暗魔君后终究不敌，英勇牺牲。</p><p>许多年前，他一半血缘的兄长曾傲然为北方的预言加上命中注定的一条：“我们将要完成的功绩将成为歌谣的题材，直到Arda的末日。”然而Curufinwë Fëanáro不曾意识到：世间还有这样一些功绩，纵使有人写成歌谣，也无人能够传唱。</p><p>因为它们蕴含了太深的悲伤。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] 改自雪莱的《秋：葬歌》（Autumn: A Dirge），译者查良铮。<br/>[2] 改自雪莱的《当一盏灯破碎了》（When The Lamp Is Shattered），译者查良铮。<br/>[注释] Legolas的歌词都是来自英国诗人雪莱的诗，并且经过了微小的改动，以适应故事的背景。在此我要向原诗作者与译者查良铮致歉！<br/>根据《精灵宝钻》，Fingolfin与Morgoth一战的细节，是Thorondor从空中见证并传到Gondolin与Hithlum的。Legolas这首没能完成的歌，灵感来自原著的这一句：The Orcs made no boast of that duel at the gate; neither do the Elves sing of it, for their sorrow is too deep.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. He Who Died</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那个人总是离群独处，却又从不真正走远，始终与他们若即若离。</p><p>他是日落时分忽然出现在Arminas他们视野中的，风尘仆仆，骑着一匹不起眼的灰马，背着很寻常的弓箭。从装束看，这是个再普通不过的Noldor猎手：他穿着北境常见的深灰斗篷，质料绵密厚实，一看就是Sindar的手艺；暗绿的上衣正适合在草海中隐蔽行动，外面为着额外的保护加了层轻便的熟褐皮甲，一色都是半旧的，明显是出于务求实用的考虑。他全身上下惟一称得上特别的，大概就是背后那柄长剑——尽管剑鞘和剑柄都缠了亚麻布条，Arminas却在他下马时瞥见了护手上银蓝双色的纹饰，那无疑是Fingolfin家族纹章才用的配色。</p><p>新来的人没有主动靠近与他们攀谈，Arminas也没有主动派人过去询问——此刻他们还有比这更紧急的事务要处理。夕阳正在西沉，又一个没有月光的夜晚即将到来，Ard-galen大草原上经验丰富的战士都知道这意味着什么。</p><p>尽管Angband被Noldor的合围遏制，Morgoth却从来不曾停止对各个精灵王国的试探骚扰，近来更是一反常态，毫无章法的烧杀劫掠改成了目标明确的掳夺活口。Arminas率领的这一队战士，在来路上已经遇到了几批逃离草原北方的族人。</p><p>而Finarfin家族调遣兵力布置前哨，正是长久以来的应对方式。</p><p>多年的经验告诉他们，黑暗魔君那些惧怕光亮的爪牙若要出动，往往会选择无月之夜。每当此时，Noldor就会在草原的前沿地带增加守卫，严密监视，借此及时发现潜入的敌人，如果可能则迅速将其就地歼灭。即使不可避免会有漏网之鱼，他们也能提前向后方发出警示。</p><p>久在Angrod麾下，常驻Dorthonion，Arminas不是第一次接受这类任务，而从前在类似的夜晚，他和同伴也曾为落单的族人提供庇护。</p><p>这次想必也不例外，他想，看着那吃了几口干粮就坐在长草中出神的猎手。虽然……这个人跟以往那些相比，确实太沉默了些。</p><p>最后一次确认过各处岗哨的布置，Arminas抬头看了看天色，发觉今晚的星辰也不如往日明亮。这里是草原的边缘地带，逼近Dor Daedeloth外围。向北看去，不但那片阴影恐怖之地赫然在望，Thangorodrim也是清晰可见。嫌恶地扫了一眼那终年黑烟笼罩、乌云密布的暴虐之山，Arminas回过头，重新望向了南方。夜幕已经降临，微弱的星光下，一望无边的长草犹如Belegaer海的暗沉波涛，直到一里格开外，才零星有篝火闪动。</p><p>没来由地，他心中涌起了不祥的预感。</p><p>被这预感困扰着，他守夜时保持着高度的警惕，半分也不敢放松，然而时间一点一滴流逝，大半夜过去，仍是平安无事。“看样子这次敌人不会来了。”眼看群星也渐渐淡去，一直埋伏在他身边的战士悄声评论道。</p><p>Arminas只来得及做了个噤声的手势，身下的大地就传来了隐隐的震颤。顾不得开口，他霍然起身，只见一群黑影越过平原奔来，推进的速度快得惊人。一阵北风刮过，他闻到了令人作呕的气息，那是混合着死亡、腐败和血腥的味道。</p><p>“是狼骑兵！”</p><p>示警同时从几处响起，他不由得脸色微变。迄今为止，敌人总是小股出动，千方百计避开Noldor的注意，极少敢于公开挑战。正是因此，Noldor几乎没有骑兵长驻大草原最前沿，他率领的这一队也不例外。缺了骑兵支持，又是开阔地形，当此情境，他们不能指望正面对抗。</p><p>“发信号通知后方！”Arminas下令，看着属下有条不紊地把鸣镝按照预先编好的序列射向了半空。一声声尖锐鸣响腾空而起，他凝神细听，却在回应传来时心中一沉。</p><p>离他们最近的骑兵，驻扎在三里格开外。</p><p>人人都听到了那回音，也人人都明白那意味着什么。援助到来之前，他们必须独力应对这股敌人。面对行动迅速、嗅觉灵敏的狼骑兵，即使想要逃跑也不可行，死战是惟一的选择。</p><p>就在这时，破空之声自近前响起，疾飞而去，瞬间扰动了浓稠的暗夜。弦响未息，当先的三头座狼便滚倒在地，几乎不分先后。惊异之下，Arminas循声望去，发现射箭的人居然是那沉默的猎手。不知何时他竟悄然到了他们中间，斗篷的风帽滑落下来，露出了一张叫人过目难忘的面孔——这个人的俊秀，绝不亚于Finarfin家族的长子。</p><p>这意想不到的打击令狼骑兵气势一挫，素有经验的Noldor立刻抓住了机会，开始引弓搭箭，集中还击。他们人数固然处于劣势，射术却要精湛得多，一时只闻狼嚎惨呼，敌人很快就乱了阵形。但不及庆幸，他们就发现来袭的不只是机动灵活的狼骑兵，落后的居然还有一头食人妖。那惧怕阳光的怪物尽管行动迟缓，却皮糙肉厚，寻常箭矢根本不能造成有效伤害，正面交锋又难以接战——毕竟这里的Noldor都是肩负守望侦查任务的前哨，不但没穿重甲，配备的也只有轻盾和长剑，没有适合对付这类敌人的长矛。</p><p>而更讽刺的是，敌人的愚蠢此刻反倒成了他们的妨碍。被突如其来的攻击打发了性，食人妖发狠怒嚎起来，竟是迎着箭雨一步也不肯退却，眨眼间就把两处Noldor事先构建好的藏身之所毁得一干二净。见状狼骑兵也重新集结起来，仗着人多势众，胆气大涨，一片鼓噪。</p><p>援军怎么还不来？</p><p>Arminas知道他们正被一步步压制下去——三十名战士对战数十狼骑兵和一头食人妖，不落下风才真是奇怪。咬紧牙，他又抽出一支箭搭上弓弦，旁边却忽然有人扣住了他拉弓的手腕。几乎惊跳起来，他扭过头，跃入眼帘的是一只稳定的手，五指强健而修长。</p><p>“不要担心，那一个就交给我。”</p><p>远近的兵刃相击与惊呼嘶喊，那人恍若不闻，语气宁定如同无风的水面，嗓音悦耳如同流淌的山泉。</p><p>“但我需要你的帮助。”</p><p>Arminas跟着那个不知名的猎手快步穿过混乱的战场，向那头狂性大发的食人妖奔去。他不明白自己身为指挥官，为何对这个人言听计从，更不明白听来如此离谱的计划，自己为何会毫无异议，全盘接受——“你负责吸引它的注意力，我负责对付它。”在一段距离开外，那人示意他停下，自己却伏低身体潜过长草继续向前，步伐起落没有半点声息。</p><p>好吧。眼望那背影隐没在黑暗中，Arminas这样想着，张弓搭箭，静心瞄准。反正也不会有更坏的结果了，不是么？</p><p>——就是现在。</p><p>头脑中这外来的低语乍一响起，Arminas便应声松开了弓弦，与此同时那陌生的猎手长身而起，反手拔出了背后的长剑。</p><p>那动作明明简单到极致，Arminas却觉得眼前刹那间一亮。那人背对着他仗剑而立，黑发飞扬，周身都像迸出了耀眼的光采——那是非身经百战磨砺不出的凌厉气势，锋芒逼人，锐不可当。</p><p>箭矢流星般飞去，正中食人妖的鼻梁。猝然负疼，食人妖仰头长声嘶吼，而持剑的人等待的正是这个时机。剑光迅捷一闪，就像风暴中掠过云底的眩目闪电，在Arminas眼底留下了久久不去的残迹。</p><p>狂吼戛然而止，食人妖庞大的身躯僵立一瞬便摇晃起来，最终轰然倒地。</p><p>而那人早已收剑退开，剑尖一甩滴落一串黑血，转眼灼得绿草枯萎了一片。</p><p>——那一剑，精准穿透了强敌的心脏。</p><p>没了最大的倚仗，Angband的爪牙登时溃不成军，四散逃窜。而恰在这时，增援的骑兵也赶到了。Arminas及时下令乘胜追击，在第一束阳光越过地平线时，他们全歼了来犯的敌人，己方没有损失一人。</p><p>沐浴着金色的晨晖，Arminas长出了口气。直到这时，他才感到后怕——他所经历的战斗，数这次最危险。忆及战况，他不由得环顾左右，想去感谢那个帮了大忙的猎手，却诧异地发觉对方已经不告而别。</p><p>“那是谁？”</p><p>清理完战场的战士们聚拢过来，不约而同望向了那正在远去的一人一骑。</p><p>“不记得在Dorthonion见过他。”</p><p>“那就是来自Hithlum了？”</p><p>“这么强悍，或许是Fingon殿下本人也说不定啊。”</p><p>“才不是，Fingon殿下我见过的。”</p><p>这些漫无边际的猜测提醒了Arminas。的确有些琐碎却可能重要的事实，他昨夜就曾注意到，却因形势紧迫而无暇深究。“他或许真是来自Fingolfin家族，”他努力回忆着，向同伴们描述了那柄不寻常的长剑，接着又想起了另一个细节，“还有件奇怪的事：他戴着银戒，就是订婚常用的那种。只不过……他戴了两枚，一模一样。”</p><p>“这样的话，一定是他了。”一个稚气未脱的弓箭手突然插了一句。闻言Arminas看向这明显是新手的同族，难掩讶异：“你知道那是谁？”</p><p>“不，我不知道。”年轻精灵摇了摇头，“不过也没有人知道。我听很多人提过，最近有个来历神秘的Noldo在北方前线出没，经常协助我们与大敌作战，但总是独来独往，从不停留。我有个堂兄还和他交谈过几句，那个人被问到名字，只是自称……Firdir。”</p><p>Firdir。</p><p>默念了一遍这个名字，Arminas只觉得前一刻的惊叹钦佩尽数化作了困惑疑问。</p><p>Firdir，“已死之人”。</p><p>这不可能是那人的真名，他想。可是……是为了什么，一个人才会选择这样一个名字？</p><p> </p><p>他回到Barad Eithel时，正值换岗时分。虽然是和平时期，Fingolfin本人又暂时不在此地，Fingolfin家族位于西线的中枢要塞仍然严阵以待，防务不见一丝懈怠。巍然矗立的城墙上，衣甲鲜明的Noldor战士往来巡视，林立的长矛在下午的阳光中反射着耀眼的光芒。</p><p>卫兵只是简单询问了几句，就放他通过了大门。这并不是他们玩忽职守，按照惯例，他在抵达要塞正门之前就已接受过外围巡逻岗哨的盘问，而且他也不是第一次进出此地，他们对他早有印象——尽管他来去不算频繁，但容貌若是太出众，无论如何也没法掩饰。幸运的是，Fingolfin和Fingon早就规定泉边堡垒的驻守人员要定期更换，他离开太久，过去又是常驻Dor-lómin，现在这里了解他真正身份的人寥寥无几。</p><p>他牵着马走进正门，一边穿过厚重城墙下的拱道，一边回想着过去两个月的经历。这次他没像从前那样穿过Sirion河谷南下，而是去了Ard-galen大草原。游荡在Angrod和Aegnor的防线上，他邂逅了不少Finarfin家族的平民和战士，他历来是极好的听众，可惜从他们那里，他依然没能得到任何他关心的消息。</p><p>他不禁暗自叹了口气。</p><p>他在Doriath北方边界通往东方的大路上来回搜寻过不下十次，连Dorthonion以南的陡峭悬崖也不曾放过。可他要找的人就像平空消失在那危机四伏的黑暗谷地里，除了那一枚银戒，再没留下一丝踪迹。</p><p>看来我该去东Beleriand了，他想。那是我惟一还没去打探过的区域。</p><p>当他察觉有人注视自己的时候，他正在心中默数东Beleriand之行要做的准备：奔波辛劳许久的马需要休整，恢复元气；羽箭需要补充，杉木弓需要保养，还有他的长剑——Ringlach虽说是一等一的剑，却也不能沾了食人妖的血还置之不理。警觉地停下脚步，他抬起头，立刻发现Fingolfin的长子就站在城墙高处向这边俯瞰。目光与他一触，Hithlum的王子神色一动，但踌躇之后，终究还是回身离去。</p><p>垂下眼，他轻声交代灰马继续前行，一人一马缓缓走向了要塞背后的开阔场地。</p><p>因为这个插曲，稍后他见到Ninqueil的熟悉身影，并不觉得意外——他知道，她自从和Fingon订婚，就不再担任传令官一职，但仍然从不离Fingon左右。他等在整修武器的作坊外，剑和弓都交给了技艺娴熟的工匠打理，而她沿着巨石铺就的平整主道从城墙方向独自赶来，一路都在查看来往的行人，从容如她也掩不住眉目间的焦急。</p><p>待到她终于向这边看来，他迎着她的视线坦然颔首，她见状如释重负地吁了口气，来到近前未及开口，先忍不住叹息：“你这又是何必。”</p><p>他只笑了笑：“我辜负了太多承诺，这一个说什么也要尽力。”</p><p>恰在此时，一个学徒模样的精灵少年从锻造坊里出来，手里托着的正是他的剑。他向Ninqueil歉然一笑，刚要过去，她却突然叫住了他。</p><p>“Findekáno并不是不肯原谅你。”她轻声说，“他之前已经后悔，而这几年你的努力，他也不是没放在眼里。”</p><p>“您放心，我明白。”一怔之后，他对她报以微笑，“其实不肯原谅我的，是我自己。”</p><p>五年前他来到Barad Eithel，径直求见那位他曾发誓效力的王子，从头到尾讲述了事情的经过，没有一丝一毫隐瞒：他的誓言，她的心意，他的决定，她的坚持，他的拒绝，她的要求，他的抉择，她的离去。</p><p>“她失踪了，”末了他说，曾被誉为“抑扬转折犹如音乐”的嗓音已是低哑不堪，连桌上的蜡烛也快要燃尽，“我辜负了您的嘱托，也辜负了——”</p><p>不等他说完，Fingon就当胸揪住了他。等Ninqueil反应过来，抢到他们之间，Fingon已经挥拳过去，而他挨了这一拳，不由自主连退两步，还是没能站稳——不只因为他重伤初愈，无力抵挡，更因为他压根没有躲闪乃至抵挡的意思。见他虚弱到不堪一击，Fingon有瞬间的愕然；再加上被Ninqueil坚决拉住，Fingon接连深呼吸几次，才勉强克制了怒气。</p><p>“好，既然Turukáno叫你出城，我也不来节外生枝。”Hithlum的王子从牙缝里说，“但愿这次你谁也别再辜负。”</p><p>“Findekáno！”徒然喊了一声，Ninqueil眼看Fingon摔门而去，只得转过身想要扶他，“Ecthelion——”</p><p>“别再那么叫我，”他强撑着坐起来，勉力擦了擦嘴角的血迹，“那一个我，已经死去。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Arminas不是我的原创人物。根据《未完的传说》以及《胡林的子女》，他属于Noldor，曾效命于Angrod麾下，骤火之战后投奔海港，随后被Círdan派出，与Gelmir一起通过Noldor之门前往Dor-lómin，途中曾与Tuor相遇，后来又在Nargothrond与Túrin交谈。<br/>Morgoth的确曾在长期和平期间试图俘虏Noldor和Sindar。他正是借此了解到亲族杀戮等一系列Noldor流亡期间的惨痛历史，并利用这信息在Sindar中散布谣言，导致Thingol质问Finrod，禁止了Noldor的语言。<br/>Ecthelion在长期和平期间离开过Gondolin的设定，不见于任何正史与资料，也不与任何正史资料矛盾，纯粹是我的想像发挥。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lonely Wanderer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他的东Beleriand之行，比料想中更不顺利。</p><p>沿着通向东方的大路往来多次，他对那片夹在Dorthonion南部陡崖与Doriath北部边境之间的险恶谷地可谓了如指掌，但迄今为止他都不曾把搜索的范围扩大到Aros浅滩以东的地区。这固然是由于那里已经远离当初的失散之处，然而还有一个原因不可忽视：Celegorm和Curufin驻守Aglon隘口，Himlad是他们的领地。早在随Fingon移守Dor-lόmin之前，他就清楚认识到，不管当今统领Fëanor家族的Maedhros对Fingolfin家族和Finarfin家族有过什么友好的表示，都不能代表他的某几个弟弟。</p><p>只不过，事到临头，他即使有着心理准备，依然发现自己可能高估了对方的善意。</p><p>涉过Aros浅滩不久，水声犹在耳际，他便察觉有一队骑士向这边迅速包抄过来。只一瞥他就意识到，他们训练有素，武器精良，身份则是显而易见——铠甲、盾牌、旗帜、斗篷，无不缀着Fëanor家族那醒目的孤星徽记。</p><p>他即刻让灰马停下了脚步，静观其变。他仅仅是为了搜集与她有关的消息而来，决不打算与Fëanor家族的属从发生冲突。</p><p>大概是见他表现得顺从合作，那些骑士也只是挡住了他的去路，没有进一步逼近合围。“你虽是我Noldor的子民，却非东Beleriand治下臣属。”为首的精灵骑士扬声说，一字一句清晰而倨傲，“报上名来，说说你来此有何目的。”</p><p>讶异于对方的轻慢无礼，他没有立刻作答。纵然Fëanor家族与另外两个家族貌合神离，Maedhros和Maglor总还是一直都保持了表面的礼节，断然不致如此咄咄逼人。</p><p>他的沉默其实只是瞬间，却显然不能令对方满意。微微眯起双眼，精灵再开口时声音已冷，暗含了警告威胁：“若不回答，你就只有回头一途。”</p><p>他坦然迎上了那两道审视的目光。“我来自Hithlum，效命于Fingolfin家族。”他平心静气地说，与对方形成了鲜明对比，“我是身负要务来此——如果你们不能任我自由探索，那就带我去见你们的王子，Celegorm殿下或Curufin殿下。”</p><p>“……你是什么人？”也许是没想到他当此情形还能对答从容，又或许是没想到他会指名要求面见他们的两位王子，精灵稍稍收敛了傲气，“我不能贸然带领身份不明的人去见两位殿下。”</p><p>这个要求无疑是正当合理的；然而他要深吸一口气，才能压下胸中的波澜说出那个熟悉又陌生的名字——自问世就伴随他的名字，他真正的名字。</p><p>“我是Ecthelion，曾是Fingolfin家族的卫士。”</p><p>他被四名骑士“护送”着直接前往Himlad，一路倒是没遭到更多拖延刁难，但当他被半引领半押送着走进Fëanor家族的驻地时，有一刻还是不免怀疑等候自己的将是什么——Celegorm和Curufin这两位王子，他不是全无了解。他猜想自己会等上很久，然而简短的通报过后，他几乎是立即就被带进了一间宽敞的会客室，那里Curufin正坐在书桌后忙碌，羽毛笔在一沓描画着奇怪符号的羊皮纸上圈圈点点，不时还做着笔记。</p><p>见到接待自己的是Curufin而不是Celegorm，他不禁暗自松了口气。他不是不明白，Curufin其人某种意义上比Celegorm更加危险，但至少……他和这一位王子不曾爱过同一个人。</p><p>他的到来似乎没能引起Curufin的注意。无视他的存在，Curufin只是专注于手头的工作，直到地上的影子移过了足足两尺距离，才优雅地放下了笔。</p><p>“你说你叫Ecthelion？”那是不含感情的平静语调，有种高深莫测的韵味。</p><p>“是，Curufin殿下。”他依礼低头，却能感到Curufin投来的视线，“我是——”</p><p>“我知道你是谁。”Curufin打断了他，顺手把羊皮纸整理起来推到了一边，“说吧，你为什么来这里？”</p><p>Curufin问得好似漫不经心，他却察觉了言语中的机锋，提高警惕的同时，措辞也愈发谨慎：“殿下，我来Himlad，是想知道您与您的兄弟们有没有关于Aredhel殿下的消息。”</p><p>“哦？”Curufin目光一闪，微笑起来。众所周知，Curufinwë Atarinkë曾是Fëanor钟爱的儿子，除去容貌酷似父亲，还继承了父亲的巧艺天赋。然而此刻，那张肖似Fëanor的面孔上浮现的神色，却与Fëanor本人迥异。“我没听错吗？Fingolfin家族的臣属，居然远道跑来Himlad探听Aredhel的消息？据我所知，她应该是和Turgon在一起；至于Turgon在哪里，你该去问你的王和王子。”</p><p>他忽略了Curufin语中几近直白的讽刺，抬头直接望进对方的双眼，沉静却坚决地重复了一遍刚刚的问题：“殿下，请问您有没有她的消息？”</p><p>不知是不是错觉，周围刹那间一静。Curufin紧盯着他，灰眸中掠过一丝愠怒，却又及时掩饰下去。而他始终与Fëanor的第五个儿子镇定对视，毫无慌乱畏惧。</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>良久，传来了冷静的回答，斩钉截铁，不容置疑。</p><p> </p><p>终于又望见Barad Eithel的厚重外墙，他不由得轻轻叹了口气。北境的气候历来偏冷，虽说是盛夏时分，却感觉不到多少暑热。凉风中银与蓝的色彩在Fingolfin家族修筑的要塞上方悠然起舞，一如往日。</p><p>公平地说，他在Himlad的经历不算不堪忍受。Curufin给出答案后，似乎就彻底失去了对他的兴趣，吩咐卫士归还他弓箭、剑和马，打发他离开——表面礼节齐全，实则强硬无情。这种只能被概括为“不受欢迎”的待遇，其实早在他意料之中……正像东Beleriand也全无她的音讯这个事实。</p><p>而他早已下定决心搜寻到底，哪怕这意味着居无定所的流浪生涯永无结束之日。</p><p>接受泉边堡垒外围卫士盘问的时候，他注意到城头众多星辰旗帜中多了缀有金色八芒火焰的王旗。这么说至高王本人在此，他想，不过并没有额外留心。Fingolfin亲自前来Barad Eithel，这绝不是第一次，也不会是最后一次。</p><p>可他没想到自己会在城门口遇见Fingon，更没想到Fingon见了他居然不是回身而去，而是迎上前来。Hithlum的王子神色复杂地看着他行礼如仪，之后低声说：“Ecthelion，我父亲要见你。”</p><p>闻言他微微一顿，隔了一瞬才能成功控制语气：“……是。”</p><p>Fingon没有多说，他也没有多问。跟着这位昔日效忠的王子，他走进泉边堡垒的雄浑正门，登上层层阶梯，穿过重重走廊，一路保持着沉默，直到头脑中突然浮现了外来的思绪。</p><p>——是我告诉了他你和Irissë的事。</p><p>Fingolfin的长子没有回头，却放缓了脚步。</p><p>——抱歉。</p><p>“不，殿下。”他望着Fingon的背影，轻声说，“您不该道歉。事实上您已经尽力，我只有感激。”</p><p>他重回Hithlum一事从来不是什么秘密，他没有理由认为Fingolfin会对此一无所知。然而长久以来Noldor之王放任他自由来去，从未单独召他诘问，这除了Fingon从中周旋，再无其他解释。</p><p>也许是意外于他的说法，Fingon身形一滞，险些就要转过身来，却终究还是克制了冲动，默然领他走上了通往至高王私人会客室的路。</p><p>稍后他被卫士带进房间，听着房门在背后关上，忽然发觉前一刻的镇定转眼间就已烟消云散。他究竟该怎样面对她的父亲、他的君王？上一次他见到Fingolfin，还是荣耀之战过后，那时Noldor之王准许了他的心意，所求只是一个承诺。</p><p>……保护她远离一切危险，尽你所能让她幸福快乐。</p><p>贯穿心胸的尖锐疼痛毫无预兆地袭击了他，来势汹汹，霎时令他觉得呼吸也成了不啻利刃攒刺的折磨。日复一日的漂泊、年复一年的搜寻，看在旁人眼中不过是他一厢情愿到无可救药的执拗，他却知道，正是靠了这些，他才能强令自己游离于残酷的现实。然而纵使改换了名字，放弃了过往，已经存在的仍将存在下去。那些回忆于他犹如永不封口的刻骨伤痕，他用奔波忙碌织就了一层脆弱的保护之网，却依旧抵挡不住哪怕最轻微的碰触。</p><p>“我听Findekáno转述了事情经过。”</p><p>寂静中，Fingolfin的声音隔着房间传来，奇迹般听不出丝毫怒气。站在原地，他胸口起伏几次，集结了全部勇气才能抬头，却发现Noldor的王并没看着他。站在正对大草原的高窗边，Fingolfin似乎在极目远眺，随着云过苍穹，眼中光采也变幻不定。</p><p>“但那是你的一面之词。在找到她之前，谁也不能断言真相；而在真相确定之前，我要你谨慎，消除所有可能的误会。”</p><p>他惊愕地睁大了双眼，不明白至高王语中何指；而Fingolfin就在这时转过身来，目光明亮而决绝。顺着至高王的视线，他低下头，赫然见到了指间那两枚互为镜像的银戒。</p><p>那一刻他全身都是一冷，因为他懂得了至高王在要求什么。</p><p> </p><p>他从至高王处告退时，只觉得身心俱疲。或许是错觉，每一次心跳都能让他真切感受到贴身收藏的银戒的形状，仿佛在时时提醒他：从今以后，你甚至不再有公开缅怀的奢侈。</p><p>“你还要找下去吗？”</p><p>门合上的响声还没有消失，Fingon已经在这样问他，嗓音低沉，透着一丝不忍。Hithlum的王子显然一直等在门外，也显然早就明白至高王会作出何种决定。</p><p>“我会。”他转过身，于是六年来第一次，他们正视了彼此。“请原谅我的任性。”</p><p>“既然如此，我也不强求你跟我回去Dor-lόmin。”片刻沉默后，Fingon说，“也许你该去Sirion河以西看看。我知道你这几年心无旁骛，但你不可能没听说过那些Beleriand的新访客——我父亲过去还曾派去信使，向他们正式表达Noldor的友善。”</p><p>Fingon提到的那些新访客，他确实曾经耳闻。那正是当初Valar预言将会到来的另一支亲族——Atani，次生的种族。据说，最早是Nargothrond之王Finrod Felagund在七河之地Ossiriand与他们不期而遇，此后他们陆续迁移过几次，从Himlad以南的Estolad到地处北境的Dorthonion，都有他们的踪迹。“您是说……”</p><p>“他们是从东方来，”Fingon看向了一边，“或许从他们那里，你能得到更多东Beleriand的消息。”</p><p>他听从了Fingon的建议，稍事休整便又一次穿过Sirion河谷南下，不过这一次没有向东，而是转而向西。而在Teiglin河的源头附近，他首次见到了人类，Ilúvatar的次生儿女。</p><p>那是他旅居生活中惟一鲜活的回忆。</p><p>Hildor，“后来者”——他们与星辰的子民如此相似，却又如此不同，即使他有意对一切疏离，还是不能漠然以对。他满怀惊奇地观察着这些金发蓝眼、豪爽开朗的亲族——后来他得知他们属于Marach家族，族长Malach此时带领一部分族人去了Hithlum，为Fingolfin家族效力——他们的男子普遍不及Noldor高挑，论起强壮却不比Noldor逊色；他们的女子明显不及Eldar精致美丽，岁月可以轻易给她们的容颜刻下沧桑的痕迹，然而这不能磨灭她们的光彩，就像……凡世中注定凋落的Telpelossë，因坚韧而耀眼，因短暂而珍贵。</p><p>他们打猎，种植，纺织，日出而作，日落而息；他们起初说着他不懂的语言，但他很快掌握了它的规律，而他们也在努力学着Sindarin——Beleriand如今的通用语。他们的孩童在短得超乎想像的时间里长大成人，再在同样短得出乎意料的时间里一点点老去。</p><p>他没能从他们那里获得什么新的消息，来帮助他那一年比一年希望渺茫的探索；但很可能Fingon也从不曾当真认为他能。回想起来，他相信那其实只是Noldor王储的好心，希望借此分散他的注意。某种程度上，那位王子成功了，因为在Beleriand的土地上，他的确几乎忽略了时光的流逝。一年又一年，他满足于远远观望，直到有一天，他在Brithiach倾听永无休止的水声，抚着缄默已久的长笛出神，踏断枯枝的轻微响动引起了他的注意。</p><p>循声望去，他发现有个人类的男孩正钻出灌木——不，以他们的标准，十几岁的年纪大概可以算是少年了，他纠正自己。人类的小孩比Eldar早熟，成年的标准也有所不同。从那色泽好似成熟谷穗的金发和蓝如碧空的双眼，他判断这是Marach家族的人。尽管少年一举一动都有种超出实际年龄的敏捷强韧，但在他眼中，这仍是个孩子。</p><p>“Adanion[1]，你不该独自来此，”他忍不住出声提醒，“野外可能有你不了解的危险。”</p><p>那孩子倏地回过头来，眼中的警觉在看清他后消弭无踪：“可是，只要有Noldor的剑，就有Beleriand的安全，不是吗？”</p><p>他不能不微笑：“这可说得太绝对了。”</p><p>“难道不是这样？”金发的少年走过来，歪着头看他，“长辈们说，你们放弃了不死之地的荣光来到中洲，就是为了与我们并肩对抗北方的魔影。”</p><p>“那不确切。每个人都有自己的理由，我只知道我的答案。”望着那单纯热切的眼神，他略一踌躇，还是决定据实以告，“我来这里，是为了追随我爱的女子。”</p><p>少年点了点头，明显是在等待下文，但意识到这就是全部之后，不禁睁大了眼睛：“就这么简单？”</p><p>“就这么简单。”他予以肯定。</p><p>“那您还真是与众不同。”少年怔了一会儿，抓了抓头发，干脆在他身边坐了下来，“您想必是心愿得偿了？她在哪里，Hithlum吗？”</p><p>“不，”他轻声说，不由得惊讶于自己重提旧事时的平静，“她很多年前就失踪了，至今下落不明。”</p><p>“很多年？那是多久？”少年想知道。</p><p>“八十四年前。”答案脱口而出。</p><p>“那是比我们一辈子还长的时间啊！”少年闻言，瞠目结舌，好一阵子才能再出声，“那您没打算找个新伴侣吗？一定有许多精灵女子渴望您的垂青吧？”</p><p>如此匪夷所思的问题，居然能被少年问得如此理直气壮。他一时不知如何作答，幸运的是，林中遥遥传来的呼唤为他解了围。少年闻声急忙起身，向他抱歉地笑了笑：“我得走了。如果您今后去Hithlum，请记住Hathol之子……”</p><p>但他无暇细听少年说了什么，因为就在方才，他无意间瞥过对岸，却在浅滩尽头的乱石丘陵中辨出了一个移动的人影。那个不速之客行动匆忙，目的却很明确：通往干河的溪谷。</p><p>隐匿之城的外围入口，就位于干河尽头的山底。</p><p>那是Gondolin赖以存身的根本。</p><p>少年的身影刚一消失，他便迅速整理起行装，过河追踪而去。</p><p>他沿着熟悉的路径，一步步接近他曾度过二百年光阴的城市，一刻也不曾让那个人影离开视野。尽管他如今等同于放逐在外，但仍有责任守护它的秘密，既然发现状况可疑，就决不能袖手旁观。</p><p>然而一路跟踪下去，他渐渐生出了疑窦：那人不为种种岔路荆棘所惑，似乎对入城通道心中有数。难道这是Turgon派出城的使者？他不由得怀疑，旋即改变了尽早阻止对方的初衷。或许我该把这状况留给卫士处理，毕竟六道大门历来戒备森严。</p><p>因为要小心不让对方警觉，他进入隧道要晚得多。循着记忆中的道路，他在黑暗中潜行，没走多远便听到了隐约的询问对答。看来那人已经落入了卫士的掌握，他想，松了口气。轻轻转身，他本想悄然离去，然而甫一移步便有一盏灯向这边照来，与此同时，一个他决没想到会在这里听到的嗓音就在近处突兀响起：</p><p>“站住。”</p><p>是Elemmakil。惊异之下，他来不及多想，只是顺从地停了步：“是我。”</p><p>“……阁下！”瞬间的寂静后，Elemmakil失声喊道，“您终于——”</p><p>“请别这样叫我，”他温和却不容争辩地打断了对方，“我曾向王承诺，任务达成之前决不归来。你——”不等说完，他借着亮光察觉Elemmakil神色有异，不禁一怔，“怎么了？”</p><p>然而他昔日的副官还没来得及回答，先前那个陌生潜入者的声音便自隧道深处的黑暗中传了出来，饱含怒火讥诮：</p><p>“外人不得入内？那么听好，你们的白公主，是我的妻子。”</p><p>他猛然转过身去，几乎不相信自己的听觉。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] Adanion意为“人类之子”。<br/>《精灵宝钻》中提到，Maedhros选择东Beleriand，若非必要不与另外两个家族打交道，部分原因是为了减少“争端”；而最可能挑起这“争端”的人，除了《精灵宝钻》中记载过曾与Angrod有过冲突的Caranthir，就是Celegorm和Curufin。本章中Ecthelion在Himlad受到的待遇，就是基于这一点猜测。<br/>根据《中洲历史》，Curufin对矮人的文字工艺有浓厚兴趣，并曾把Noldor的语言教给矮人。本章中Ecthelion被带去见他时，他就是在研读这方面的内容。按照《精灵宝钻》的记载，Curufin必定了解Aredhel曾来过Himlad的事实。此处他选择对Ecthelion隐瞒，不仅是由于他知道Celegorm与Aredhel的纠葛，也是由于他对Aredhel心存芥蒂——第二部第6章中，Aredhel公开嘲讽Celegorm，他便说过“不要以为这会被忘记”。<br/>根据LACE，Eldar订婚之后若解除婚约，订婚戒指通常要销毁，不能再用于任何场合。<br/>Marach家族进入Beleriand的时间有几个版本，此处我采用了《中洲历史》第十一卷中Later Quenta里提到的后期设定，即Marach家族最早进入Beleriand是第一纪314年，Marach之子Malach Aradan于第一纪322年至336年居住在Hithlum。这与故事中Ecthelion第一纪317年伤愈前往Hithlum、五年后也就是322年前往东Beleriand的时间吻合。虽然Malach本人在Fingolfin家族治下的Hithlum居住了14年，他的儿子Magor却带领一部分族人穿过Sirion河谷南下，住在黯影山脉南麓，包括Teiglin河源头附近；Magor之子Hathol应当也是这样。而Hathol之子Hador于405-415年为Fingolfin效力，并深得Fingolfin的赏识，423年成为Dor-lόmin领主，Marach家族从此以Hador家族广为人知。Ecthelion与Hador相遇是在400年，这时Haleth已经带领族人来到了Beleriand西部（他们375年在Thargelion受袭，376-390年居住在Estolad，391年到达Brithiach）。<br/>根据《中洲历史》第十一卷，Aredhel与Maeglin回到Gondolin是在第一纪400年。正史与资料都不曾提及究竟是谁发现了Eöl，而安排Ecthelion恰好在这时返回，又是我的狗血爱好。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. She That Sighed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>来人站在他对面，灯光正照在脸上，却不见半点畏缩避让。</p><p>这一生中，Elemmakil早已习惯了充当各种各样的角色：在Tirion，他曾是摄政王子家族的卫士；在Hithlum，他曾是北境知名将领的副官；自从Nevrast起，他就是涌泉家族领主的副手，如今他又是Gondolin外门的守卫队长。</p><p>然而他从没想过，自己有一天会扮演这样一个角色。</p><p>——Noldor的白公主不久前刚刚归来，安然无恙。但她不是孤身一人。与她一同返回的，还有她的儿子。</p><p>永远坦陈真实，究竟需要多少勇气？他挣扎着想，有那么一瞬甚至想知道：那位掌管命运的大能者，是怎样才做到历来冷漠，从不动容。面对涌泉家族过去的领主，昔日他几经辗转一直追随的长官，他明知将要说出的字字句句都绝无虚假，却只发现它们难以出口，临到唇边硬是平添了千钧的分量。</p><p>末了他不得不避开对方的注视，尽可能言简意赅地交代了事实。接下来的静默其实只是短短一刻，他却觉得这一刻的难熬，远甚于数十年的光阴。</p><p>然后他终于又听到了熟悉的嗓音。在这一片自远古时代就不曾沐浴过天光的黑暗里，那声音奇迹般宁定如常，悦耳如故：</p><p>“你为什么在这里，Elemmakil？我记得我离开时，是你在代理领主事务。”</p><p>他本已准备好应对有关那位公主的追问，却全没想到对方会率先问起这不相关的往事，一时竟不知所措。眼前那张久违的面孔突然晃动着模糊起来，他这才意识到自己提灯的手在颤抖，虽然是细微的动作，却被距离放大，成就了光影的变幻。</p><p>深吸了口气，Elemmakil镇定下来：“是我自己的过失。”</p><p>仿佛是专为把他从这矛盾又纠结的意外状况中解救出来，通道另一端的语声骤然提高了，刚刚的问答像是升级成了争执。凝神听了几句，他辨出似乎是那个先前潜入的陌生人拒绝接受任何行动上的限制，不禁皱起了眉。</p><p>“去尽你的职责，”他面前的人在这时静静地说，“不必为我——”</p><p>“请跟我回去！”他急道，生恐对方就此离去，“她既然已经归来，您这样做就不算违背了承诺。”</p><p>瞬间的屏息后，他听到了回答。而令他惊喜之余又生出了莫名不安的是，答话的语气尽管温和，却不知为何丝毫没能掩去言辞本身的辛辣：</p><p>“Elemmakil，我得说，现在我可决不打算拘泥于什么承诺。”</p><p>第一眼见到那个不速之客，Elemmakil就发现要抱持好感是件困难的事。这很可能是先入为主的缘故，他想，提醒自己最好不要存有偏见。那人毫无疑问是属于Sindar，身量却如常见的Noldor工匠一般强壮，虽说也称得上相貌堂堂，但不知是不是身在暗处的缘故，他的双眼透着一种奇特的暗红，就像熔炉中焖烧已久的阴沉炭火。</p><p>我们那位公主，当真选择了这样一个人？他不得不怀疑。但那人言之凿凿，态度又异乎寻常地轻蔑不屑，不由人不信。“这就是隐匿王国对待亲族的礼节？”他来时那精灵刚刚用力挣脱了卫士的掌握，冷笑连连，“彼岸光明的教化，看来也不过如此。”</p><p>“立刻派人给王送信。”见此情形，他示意卫士放手，但没继续盘问，而是直接下了命令，“带他先行一步，我们随后就到。”一个卫士即刻领命而去，而他回过头来，不是看着那个无路可走的人，而是看着警惕又恼怒地围在那人身边的卫士们：“不妨给他礼遇。不管他是不是Aredhel殿下的……丈夫，在王做出裁定之前，隐匿王国不必吝啬区区礼节。”</p><p>剑拔弩张暂时得到了缓解，卫士们各司其职地忙乱起来。没有人注意那个默默跟在他身边，扮演着他自己旧日角色的人；但那个陌生来客临被带走前向这边投来了一眼，眼中狐疑一闪而过。</p><p>出了伸手不见五指的隧道，他们便踏上了通往山中平原的秘道。那是一条烂熟于心的路：木之门、石之门、青铜之门、绞铁之门、白银之门、黄金之门，扼守在沿途的关卡共有六道，若是步行通过，需要几个时辰。</p><p>八十多年来，这是他第一次重走这条路。</p><p>耳中捕捉不到声息，但他知道Ecthelion就跟在他身后一步之遥。涌泉家族的领主已经恢复了一贯的镇定从容，仿佛全部情绪波动都注入了那一句尖锐的自嘲。他变了，Elemmakil想。我大概也一样。他仍记得那一天，自己一个初来乍到的卫士，被种种貌似严肃实为胡闹的“挑衅”闹得无措，那个无论长相气质都完全不像个卫士的黑发青年是怎样礼貌“赶”走了诸位精力过剩的同僚，再回过头来对他半是抱歉半是无奈地微笑。“这是说你打算接手训练他的任务吗，Ecthelion？”始终坐在一边作壁上观的金发青年见状笑问，而黑发青年听了这话，不禁露出了为难的神色：“Glorfindel，你知道我也是不久前才加入，恐怕不能胜任——”</p><p>“不，我相信您能。”当时他不假思索地插话说道。那一刻萌生的信任延续至今，经过了一次又一次的考验，已是无可动摇。</p><p>信任的尽头是忠诚，但忠诚本身是不是一种盲目？也许。但他并不在乎。每个人都有希望维护的对象，那可以是有血有肉的人，也可以是虚无缥缈的理念，一旦触及底线，再理智的人也不敢说永不犯错。</p><p>他之所以从涌泉家族的代理领主变成了外门守卫队长，起因是他的朋友、Aranwë之子Voronwë转述的传言。“Aredhel殿下突然执意出城，不久Lindeth就不辞而别，这不是很奇怪吗？而你们那位领主偏偏又是重伤初愈就自请放逐。”说到这里，有着一半Teleri血统的年轻精灵有点犹豫，“Elemmakil，我听说他这样自责，是因为他曾想反悔婚约——”</p><p>他耳中轰然一响，根本没听清对方接着说了什么。Voronwë没想到他会一言不发地动手——即使想到，结果也不会有太大区别。一声变了调的痛呼过后，年轻精灵难以置信地瞪着他，额头冷汗涔涔而下，整条胳膊都被扭成了一个不自然的角度。</p><p>他回过神来，意识到出了什么事，迅速找来医者照料Voronwë，自己则径直去求见Turgon，开口就是自责：“与Aranwë大人之子Voronwë的冲突，完全是我欠缺考虑、一时冲动的结果，请您依律作出惩罚。”</p><p>他低着头，良久才听见王座上Turgon轻笑了一声：“那你觉得你该受什么惩罚？”</p><p>“我不能再代行涌泉家族代理领主的职责。”这是他第一个想到的答案，“请您——”</p><p>“既然如此，你就去把守环抱山脉入谷通道的外门，我任命你为外门守卫队长——不参加卫士们的正常轮换。”不等他表示服从判决，Turgon已经站了起来，“至于涌泉家族的一应事务，你即日起移交Glorfindel处理。”</p><p>稍后，Voronwë在广场的王之喷泉边截住了他。年轻精灵显然是一听到消息就赶了过来，固定伤处的绷带还没绑好：“Elemmakil，你这是干什么？刚才的事也有我的错——”</p><p>“不，不是你的错。当时是我反应过激。”他说，不想让对方误会，“不过今后你要慎重。流言可能造成的伤害，往往出人意料。”</p><p>他不欲多说，转身正要去做动身前的安排，却被Voronwë叫住：“Elemmakil！我以为你其实爱她——”</p><p>他倏然回过头去，隔着飞溅的冰冷水花望向Voronwë，目光中说不清是警告还是恳求。</p><p>守卫秘道的职责关系重大，却压抑又枯燥，而他身为外门守卫的队长，又被明令不得轮换，结果就是长年累月的不见天日。日复一日，他在黑暗中巡视守候，捕捉每一点可疑的痕迹，聆听每一丝特异的声响。然而哪怕尽职如他，有时也不免走神。在那呼吸和心跳都能听得一清二楚的寂静中，洞顶滴下的积水叮咚作响，就像……就像深山也会寂寞，于是信手抛撒着零落的音符。</p><p>如果是那两个人，一定可以把它们化作动听的旋律吧？——他自Tirion就确定值得追随的人，和他在Nevrast结识的Sindar姑娘、闻名白城的歌手。</p><p>他知晓他们各自的心意，也正因此，他不能容忍任何不利他们的传言。没人比他更清楚他的领主为那位公主做过的一切。就因为失去了她，他一连几个月昏迷不醒，挣扎在生与死的边界，而一朝能行动自如，就坚持放逐出城，为的只是寻找她的踪迹。</p><p>企图背约这种事，Ecthelion阁下决不会做，他想。再没有什么能比这更偏离真相。</p><p>不知不觉，他们依次通过了六道大门，走完了那条长路，在秘道出口改成了骑马而行。绿意盎然的Tumladen平原在视野中铺展开来，瞭望山巍然如故，白城闪耀依旧。</p><p>那个身份可疑的外来者被卫士们簇拥着先行一步，无形中帮他们吸引了绝大部分注意。他们越过田野，驰上山顶，走进城门，步上顶层，沿途都有族人窃窃私语、指指点点，对象却是那个显然不习惯在阳光下行走，却竭力用倨傲掩饰着不安的陌生人，竟没有谁认出：跟在他Elemmakil身边的，正是出城已久的涌泉家族领主。</p><p>他们在王宫大厅外被拦了下来，那个神秘来客则早被径直带进厅中接受Turgon的询问。然而他们还没来得及向卫士通报身份，门里就忽然掀起了一阵嘈杂骚乱，紧接着大门砰然洞开，冲出来的居然是作派向来优雅得几近懒散的金花领主：“去找医者！快！”</p><p>不等Elemmakil反应，他身后的人已经动了。仿佛只在眨眼之间，那个修长的人影便绕过卫士疾步奔上了台阶，待他缓过神急忙跟去，那人却在大厅门前遽然止步。</p><p>他一眼就看清了厅中的情形。Turgon离开了王座，惊怒交迸；Aredhel跌坐在地，大团血迹犹在肩头洇染扩散，而Idril跪在她身边，紧按住伤口，徒然想要止住血流。而在她们对面，那自称她丈夫的人已被按倒在地，加以绑缚，犹自歇斯底里地大笑。</p><p>只是一愣的间隙，更多卫士便一拥而上，而就在这时，Noldor的白公主提高了声音，她的话语越过大厅的开阔空间传来，因强忍疼痛而略带颤抖，混乱中每个人都听得清清楚楚。</p><p>“别伤害他，”她说，“他是我儿子的父亲，我的丈夫。”</p><p>蓦然回头，他望向他的领主，刹那间有了错觉——那个从来沉静如水的人化成了一尊干燥流沙堆起的脆弱雕像，稍一碰触便会寸寸碎裂，分崩离析。</p><p> </p><p>他们说，她活不过明天日出。</p><p>时间已过午夜，白城顶层的王宫依然灯火通明。城中自Turgon以下，无人安歇，侍女医者换了一批又一批，去了又来，来了又去，穿梭忙碌却鸦雀不闻，看在眼中恰似一场荒诞离奇的幻梦。</p><p>他靠在冷硬的石柱旁，隔着花园中大片盛放的夜来香，目不转睛地凝视着那一处所有忙乱的源头。夏日的夜风挟来一股股浓郁的香气，本该是中人欲醉的甜美，然而头脑的迟钝看来也麻痹了感官，鼻端萦绕的气息如何，对他来说全无区别。</p><p>“你都听说了？”不知过了多久，Glorfindel的嗓音在他身旁响了起来。他多年的挚友没问他何时归来，也没问他缘何归来，只是停在咫尺之外，与他并肩眺望对面的灯光：“明天的判决，那个人凶多吉少。王本来已经动念宽恕，但……”</p><p>但那是以前。谁也没有想到，那个人会存心想要她死。入夜她的伤势突然恶化，直到那时，他们才惊觉那伤了她的短枪上淬过毒。整座白城最出色的医者都紧急集中在此，殚精竭虑百般施救，无奈为时已晚，末了不得不宣告回天乏术。</p><p>“Idril殿下告诉我，王亲口说要为她复仇。”</p><p>他轻轻吸了口气，接着短促地笑了一声。他的金发友人闻声，深深看了他一眼：“你也这么希望？”</p><p>“复仇只不过是对当时无能为力的补偿，为的是片刻的发泄。”许久，他低声说，“可是，那又有什么用处？”</p><p>哪怕让那个人死上一千次一万次，也换不回她了。</p><p>当群星开始黯淡的时候，Idril找到了他们。金发的公主一夜不曾合眼，此刻神色还算平静，但他没有错过她眼中的湿润亮光和语声的些微滞塞：“Ecthelion，她想见你。”</p><p>Idril说得简短，他却读懂了她的言外之意。这就是诀别了吧？他想，胸中不出所料骤然一空……然而奇怪的是，他原以为那会是痛彻心肺的尖锐，结果接踵而来的却只有行尸走肉的麻木。梦游一般，他任Idril引领着，穿过他曾走过无数次的走廊，走进他曾来过无数次的房间，几乎连等在门外的Turgon也没认出，反而是一个年轻精灵令他微微侧目——他听到Idril淡淡叫了声“表弟”，隔了一刻才真切意识到，那指的该是她的……儿子。</p><p>室内显得空荡荡的，缭绕着草药的苦涩味道。医者侍女都已不在，而Idril带他进来后也即刻退了出去，悄然掩上了门。她躺在宽大的病床上，原本高挑的身形这一来像是缩小了，而本就白皙的脸颊愈发没了血色。听到响动，她在枕上偏过头来，看清是他，居然绽开了一个虚弱的微笑。</p><p>“过来。”她吃力地向他伸出手，说。</p><p>他要深呼吸几次，才能让自己依言走去，跪在了病床边。她的手很冷，还很潮湿；她额头蒙着一层细汗，脸色既因高烧而潮红，又因中毒而灰黯，可是浅灰的眼眸却亮得惊人，仿佛燃烧到极限的星辰，随时可能陨落。</p><p>“当年我想过你为什么不来找我。”她说，唇角勾起的弧度加深了，“不过现在看来，我的结论大错特错。”</p><p>话音未落，她已忍不住咳了起来。大约是牵动了伤处，她眉尖一蹙，冷汗滴滴滚落。</p><p>“别勉强。”他急忙为她擦去汗水，又帮她躺得舒适些，这才轻声说。听了这话她笑出了声，随即用力勾了勾手指，示意他靠近。</p><p>“我早已离开了你。”她看着他的眼睛，用只有他听得到的声音说，“你从来都是自由的。”</p><p>起初他不懂她何出此言；待到想通她在建议什么，他像是挨了重重一击，蛰伏的理智霎时被唤醒，随之苏醒的还有被刻意压制的一切情感。不，他想说。事到如今，难道你还不明白，你我其实犯了同样的错，而那错误就是自以为是地替对方考虑，实际却在变相放纵自我？</p><p>可他没有机会与她争辩。那几句话耗尽了她残余的精力，吐出最后一个字，她呼吸便急促起来，很快又陷入了昏迷。而这一次，他突然明白她再不会醒来，她的灵魂即将离开这片凡世的土地，去往传说中等候的殿堂，去往大海彼岸的永恒归宿。</p><p>他扬声喊了Idril的名字，声调异乎寻常地稳定。无视闻声而入的众人，他倾过身去，在她耳边说：我不需要那份自由——现在不需要，将来也不需要。</p><p>然后他默默握紧她的手，直到她呼出最后一口气，仿佛绵长的叹息。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>本章标题She That Sighed的灵感，来自《中洲历史》第十卷中某一版Finwë与Míriel的故事。Míriel因Finwë主动放弃重生而复活后，她反思过去发生的一切，并没有回到族人中间，而是前往Vairë的神殿专事织锦。Noldor称她为Fíriel，这个名字的含义既可以是She That Died，也可以是She That Sighed——据说她当初陷入长眠时就发出了一声绵长的叹息。<br/>Turgon对Eöl的判决带有“复仇”意味，严格说来并不是Eldar的惯常做法。根据《中洲历史》第十一卷，Eldar是禁止为了复仇杀害同族的，不管那仇恨有多么深重。<br/>若是不熟悉Aredhel返回Gondolin引发的一系列事件，请参见《精灵宝钻》的Of Maeglin一章。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Haunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们把她葬在Echoriath的山岭中。</p><p>“她曾热爱自由，痛恨拘束。”整整一天一夜的独处后，Turgon召集起众人如是说，“如今我虽不能让她自隐匿之城的限制中解脱，至少能让她长眠在它的门户。”</p><p>白银之门和绞铁之门之间那一片茵茵绿草，最终被选定为Fingolfin之女Irissë Ireth Aredhel Ar-Feiniel的埋骨之所。Eldar不为逝者修建奢华坟冢，但在墓地上，涌泉家族的领主亲手种下了一丛他倾注过心血的小花，微光中它们亮如繁星，白若初雪。</p><p>——从今以后，你们就不再是Telpelossë。</p><p>轻轻抚过那些熟悉的茎叶花朵，他低声嘱咐。</p><p>——你们将是Alfirin[1]，四季盛放，永不凋落。</p><p>他知道，那个酿就悲剧的人没能得到任何仁慈宽恕。意图杀害亲子，使用淬毒武器，误伤了妻子又刻意隐瞒，延误医治致她死命，没有一条不是骇人听闻的恶行。Noldor的白公主逝去的次日，来自Nan Elmoth的黑暗精灵Eöl被Gondolin之王冷然宣判以死抵罪，于白城北门外的黑崖Caragdûr终结了生命。</p><p>——其实，那个人是爱她的吧？</p><p>稍后不久，一切尘埃落定，他从Glorfindel那里得知前因后果，率先浮上心头的竟不是厌恶，而是……怜悯。</p><p>——他在静待时间一点点流逝，明知这意味着她一步步接近死亡的时候，是否知道，一贯高傲不肯低头的她，曾为他向她的兄长恳求？</p><p>“不管知不知道，他在Mandos都不缺反省的理由。”就像料到他会这样想，金花领主貌似不经意，实则不客气地指出，见他默然点头，便也不再多说，“那么，你见过Maeglin殿下了？”</p><p>事实是，他见过。或许诀别的那一夜他心不在焉，结果忽略了那个被Idril礼貌唤作“表弟”的年轻精灵，但葬礼时那张不离Turgon左右的新面孔，任谁都不可能无视。Maeglin Lόmion的确是她的儿子。以Noldor的标准，他刚成年不久，却已长得高挑强壮，寻常族人也有不及。他继承了她的黑发白肤，五官轮廓也明显有着她的影子，周身几乎看不出那一半Sindar血统——惟一的例外，大概就是那双漆黑如同无底深潭的眼睛，令Sharp Glance实至名归的眼睛。</p><p>“令人印象深刻。”短暂的沉默之后，他照实说，“有潜质也有天赋。”</p><p>“王显然也这么想，”暖风吹过，Glorfindel微微眯起了双眼，“先是决定让他住在王宫里，接着又叫Pengolodh[2]亲自指导他学习历史语言，这可是非同等闲的重视啊。”</p><p>“我父亲还能为他惟一的妹妹做的，也只有这些了。”</p><p>他们同时回过头去，于是看到Idril Celebrindal正赤脚踩着潮湿的土壤从花丛中走来，茂密的枝叶在她身后合拢，掩去了轻浅的足迹。“二位，请原谅我的无礼打扰，但我希望和Ecthelion单独谈谈。”</p><p>“别担心，殿下。”金花领主站起身来，随手拂开了几片落在衣襟上的金黄花瓣，临走时还不忘促狭地眨了眨眼，“我一向当您是妹妹，当他是弟弟；而替弟弟妹妹操心劳碌忍辱负重，难道不正是兄长的宿命？”</p><p>听了这话，饶是心事重重，Idril还是唇角微动，露出了一点笑意。待到Glorfindel走远，她在他对面敛起衣裙坐了下来，他注意到她眼眶周围仍带着微红，那是悲伤的痕迹。</p><p>“Lady Idril，您找我有什么事？”</p><p>“她把这些年来的经历都告诉了我。”他不同以往的冷淡疏离，并没有令金发的公主尴尬退缩。Idril有着她母亲的发色和面容，但还有着肖似她父亲的眼睛，此刻她紧盯着他，眼中闪动的便是Fingolfin家族特有的明亮冷静。“其中有一些，我想你应该知道。”</p><p>“应该知道”？事已至此，连我也分不清哪些应该知道，哪些不该知道，您又是靠着什么作出了判断？</p><p>然而踌躇过后，他终于还是点了点头。</p><p>“她当年与你们失散，凭着勇气和运气闯过那条凶险的路，到了Himlad。”Idril并未赘言，“她在那里住了几个月，认为你一定会去找她……可是你始终没有出现。”</p><p>因为他当时受了重伤，几乎致命。Glorfindel和Egalmoth在那片阴影笼罩的恐怖谷地里遍寻她的踪迹而不得，只能先将他送回城中救治。而他昏迷了很久，久到醒来时赫然发现，暮春时节已经变成了寒风凛冽的严冬。</p><p>“谢谢您。这确实解决了我的一部分迷惑。”半晌，他说，“只是……或许您不相信，但真相如何，对我来说已不再重要。”</p><p>但是Idril离去后，他独自坐了很久。正是毛茛[3]开花的季节，金色的花朵一簇簇一丛丛迎着阳光怒放，像是一个个小小的太阳，灿烂又热烈。不觉叹了口气，他正要起身，耳边却毫无预兆地响起了一个声音，明明是有意压低的呢喃，偏偏清晰得异乎寻常。</p><p>……Itaril说，这么长的时间你游荡在外，是为了找我。</p><p>刹那间他连心跳也是一滞。这个声音，他决不会认错。</p><p>……你真是固执得无可救药。</p><p>我是不是在做梦？他不能不怀疑，同时却又不能不警告自己千万不要回头。别再抱着希望……不曾希望，就永远不会失望，正像不曾拥有，就永远不会失去。</p><p>……如果我当初没有那么任性，或是你没有那么固执，你说，结果会不会有所不同？</p><p>颈间有温热的气息吹拂……也许那只是风，可这一刻他分辨不出。苦苦挣扎着，他竭力抗拒着一探究竟的诱惑，却突然间如罹雷击——因为一个人影自他身后缓步踱来，白衣黑发，浅笑依旧。</p><p>……你说，结果会不会有所不同？</p><p>她语调轻松地追问，好像那只是个无关紧要的假设。</p><p>——不，不会。因为那样的话你就不会是你，我也不会是我。</p><p>头脑犹在努力分清这是真实还是虚幻，回答却已不受控制地浮上了心头。而她得到这样的回答，不由得怔忡着垂下了眼帘，转瞬却又抬眼一笑。</p><p>……不，那不是真的。因为你早就不再是最初的你，我却一直是我……一意坚持，心安理得。</p><p>就在这时，虚空中传来了悠远的呼唤，起初微弱好似呓语，却是一声声没有止歇，反反复复重重叠叠，如同一道又一道不知疲倦地拍打着沙滩的波浪。在他眼前，她的身影波动起来，就像一阵微风吹皱了平静的水面，然而她目不转睛地看他，灰眼闪亮犹如亘古长存的星光。</p><p>……我得走了。其实，我只是想说……</p><p>呼唤陡然提高了。原本鲜明的色彩顷刻模糊了界限，卷入了混沌的漩涡，而她最后的话语隐在风声中，渐渐远去。</p><p>……抱歉，Ecthelion。</p><p>“……不！”他本能地说，却被自己的声音惊醒，乍一睁开双眼，一时竟分不清置身何处。已是黄昏时分，到处都披上了一层温暖的金红，不管是远处的山峦还是近处的城墙。</p><p>她说，抱歉。</p><p>……可是该说抱歉的，怎能只是她一个人？</p><p>迎着西沉的落日，他慢慢抬手遮在额前，挡去了刺痛双眼的阳光。然后保持着这个姿势，他一任热泪夺眶而出，滴落无声。</p><p> </p><p>他曾钟爱他的Telpelossë有若至宝，如今它们芳踪犹在，却已更名Alfirin，长年绽放在白银门外。他曾珍视他的长笛如同半身，如今长笛完好无损，音乐的灵感却随她逝去而枯竭，千般曲调万种旋律一朝统统弃他而去，仿佛泉水失去了赖以维持的源头。</p><p>而他从不是为了战斗而生，却阴差阳错精于此道，一路制造流血杀戮，俨然成了出类拔萃的强悍战士，就连素以骁勇善战闻名北境的Fingon，对他也决无轻视。</p><p>流血与杀戮，竟成了他如今最擅长也最胜任的事。</p><p>不过此刻他无暇去感慨造化弄人。“把握好节奏，”他冷静地指示，同时观察着对手的动作，将破绽弱点尽收眼底，再转为剑尖所指，“掌握节奏，你就掌握了主动。若是敌众我寡，节奏更是至关重要。”</p><p>剑尚未开刃，是特地为训练而制，拿在手中却有种寻常武器不具备的精妙平衡感。他知道这不仅仅是设计的功效——刚硬与柔韧，这两种截然不同甚至互相矛盾的特质得到了近乎完美的调和，这是Rog与眼前的年轻精灵一同改进了现有工艺后铸造的新剑。</p><p>她的儿子，绝非庸碌之辈。</p><p>Maeglin Lόmion继承了双亲的傲气，为人自然谈不上亲切，断然不以热情开朗或温文随和著称，而且事不关己就很少开口，几乎要算沉默寡言。但这并不妨碍他赢得一些人的好感。他求知若渴，初来时每天都花大量时间在白城的学者塔里研读，王室学者Pengolodh多次称赞这个学生“聪颖且极为勤奋”；他自己的学识也有独到之处，就连历来桀骜的Rog，在偶然与这位王子探讨一番冶炼锻造技术后，态度也有所改观。</p><p>而现在他执剑站在训练场上，同样由衷相信只要假以时日，这个年轻精灵必定可以成为出色的战士。</p><p>“今天就到此为止，”几轮练习之后，他看出对方已经娴熟掌握了新学的技巧，便主动停了下来。他知道自己倘若一味施加压力，对方决不会抱怨——事实上不管他作何决定，对方都很可能不会抱怨——但经验告诉他，取得进步的最佳方式不是盲目努力，适可而止更能事半功倍。“我们明天继续。”</p><p>不出意料，Maeglin没有异议。依言收势，年轻精灵走过来按照应有的礼节接过他的剑，但在去把它们放回原处前微一犹豫，欲言又止。</p><p>“有什么问题吗，殿下？”见状他问。</p><p>他问得固然直接，被问的人倒也不慌乱：“Ecthelion阁下，我只想知道您今日的水准是怎样磨炼而来——我听说，早在踏上中洲大地前您就是Fingon殿下的得力属下。”</p><p>他没有立即作答。在那双纯黑堪比浓重夜色的眼睛里，他能看清背后王之塔的耀眼映像。“殿下，我曾是Fingolfin家族的卫士。”</p><p>“但Pengolodh说，长春之地不须动用刀剑；难道是他所知不确？”年轻王子显然不满足于他的答案，一反常态地追问道，“不是我心存不恭，但众所周知，那位学者生于Nevrast，他关于不朽之地的学识并非亲见，而是学自旁人。”</p><p>“Pengolodh所言自然不虚，他只不过略去了一些不值一提的细节——比如，狩猎。”另一个声音适时插了进来，不急不徐，煞有介事，单从语气完全辨不出是认真还是玩笑。“殿下，终结生命乃是不得己而为之，因此每个卫士都懂得什么才是仁慈又有效的方式。”</p><p>他早就发觉了金花领主的到来，但Maeglin不然——瞥了一眼悠然站在场边观望的Glorfindel，年轻精灵很快掩饰了不安，点了点头不再追问，接着便得体地告辞离去。然而Glorfindel望着年轻王子远去的背影，却收敛了笑意。</p><p>“他故意那么问你，”他的朋友走到他身边，眼中的色彩加深了，“你清楚得很。”</p><p>他微笑着摇了摇头，开始动手解下护臂：“然而他的问题是合理的。”</p><p>他当然明白Maeglin真正想提醒他的是什么，他也明白Maeglin对自己很可能心存芥蒂。然而在他看来，这样的意气用事其实是相当孩子气的举动，无形中让他隐隐释然——她的儿子本来就有着超越实际年龄的成熟，若是当真心机深沉、隐忍不发，他该如何应付？</p><p>“你不在乎？那再好不过。”听他这么说，Glorfindel挑起了眉；而他报以一脸无辜：“你不记得了？明明是你教给我：如果知悉别人居心何在，务必反其道而行之。”</p><p>Elemmakil前来禀报Turgon召他有事相商时，他们的笑声犹在训练场里回荡。</p><p>他连训练的装束也来不及换掉就前往王宫，却被径直领去了书房，而不是通常王与众位领主听取报告，商议决策的大议事厅。门在背后悄无声息地关上，室内乍看空无一人。他站在原地不禁有些迟疑，但Turgon的声音随即传了过来——白城之王不是如常坐在宽大的书桌后，而是立在能够俯瞰全城的敞亮长窗边。</p><p>“众鹰之王刚刚送来了消息，”Turgon淡淡地道，听不出情绪，“我父亲向Noldor诸位王子发出号召，提出要对Angband主动发起进攻，而不是一味被动地合围防守。”</p><p>如果说这个消息对他来说不算意外，那么Turgon的下一句话就真正令他吃惊了：“我决定派你作为我的使者，出城前往Hithlum。”</p><p>“出城”这个词，从百余年前那场变故直到现在，几乎成了Gondolin之王的禁忌。这不是众水之王的警告使然，而是……这座城市自落成以来的种种悲伤不幸，追根究底全是来源于此。</p><p>然而令他吃惊的不只是出城的命令本身。当初他重伤初愈就求见Turgon，自请放逐去寻找她的踪迹，得到的回答是：“那你还等什么？没有她的消息，你也不必归来。”而转眼他归来已有二十余年，Turgon既不查问他在外的作为，也不关注他在此的动向，仿佛涌泉家族的领主在与不在，对Gondolin的王来说根本是无关紧要。默许了Glorfindel将日常事务交还他处理，同意了Voronwë的请求，将Elemmakil从外门调回重新做了他的副手，长久以来Turgon只在最近通过Glorfindel传过一次话，要他去指导Maeglin的武技，至于亲自交给他明确的任务，这还是首次。</p><p>“别露出那种神情，”扫了他一眼，Turgon轻轻抽了抽嘴角，“我不否认我有过迁怒的时候，但如果到了今天你还以为我会坚持把一切归咎于你，你对我这个王也未免太没信心。”</p><p>闻言他不由得抬起头来，而Turgon坦然迎上了他的目光。一时他们谁也没有出声，然后他率先垂下眼，承认了自己的局限：“王上，的确是我想得极端了。”</p><p>“而我的确是坐了太久的王位，结果都忘了该怎么道歉。”Turgon回应。</p><p>他们相视一笑，先前的隔阂心结，这一刻烟消云散。</p><p>“那么您打算支持至高王的提议吗？”回到方才的话题，他问。而Turgon的回答来得很快：“不。但这对我来说不是个简单的决定。”</p><p>转过身，Gondolin的王望向窗外，明显不愿就此多谈。“我派你前去，是要告诉我的父兄：我选择蛰伏，不是想偏安一隅独善其身。Ecthelion，Noldor若是最终决定联合进攻，那你就回来参与备战；若是最终决定保持现状……那你就留在Findekáno那里，协助我的父兄。”</p><p>大概是察觉了他的困惑疑问，Turgon突然笑了起来：“当初Findekáno自作主张把你派给了我，如今我就跟他礼尚往来一下，这不是很好么？”</p><p>他又一次轻装简行离开了隐匿的国度，沿着Sirion河谷重返北境。前次放逐的经历无形中给他提供了方便，他取道Barad Eithel进入Hithlum，几乎没遇到多余的盘问——驻守泉边堡垒的卫士还不到再次更换的时候，他们仍然记得他这个人。</p><p>不过这次他没在泉边堡垒逗留，而是马不停蹄，继续向Mithrim湖畔Fingolfin家族最早建立的驻地前进。虽然西线防守的中枢要地移到了泉边堡垒，但Mithrim始终都是Noldor王族共商大事的所在，此时Fingolfin和Fingon就是在那里等待。为了不引人注意，他仍是作了普通猎手打扮，一路低调，只是细心观察。他发现Mithrim湖畔的大本营比印象中的规模扩大了一倍有余，忙碌程度也今非昔比——至高王提议一出，诸位王子即使不能亲至，也纷纷派来了使者。</p><p>但在他看来，最大的不同在于：过去这里来往的只有Noldor和Sindar，现在却多出了一些全新的面孔——他们不属于Eldar，而是属于次生的亲族，被称为Edain的人类。从那金发蓝眼的形貌，他判断他们该是Marach家族的一支，这个家族，他曾在黯影山脉南麓见过多次。</p><p>他在大门外等候卫士通传的时候，正好有几个人类从外面回来，风尘仆仆又行色匆匆。卫士看样子与他们相熟，那一行人没有耽搁就与他擦肩而过，但走出几步后，为首的一个突然回过头来：</p><p>“是你！Valar在上，真没想到还能和你再见。”</p><p>他起初没认出这是谁；然而凝神细看，他渐渐从记忆深处找出了一张稚气未脱的面孔——二十几年前他在Brithiach浅滩附近偶遇一个金发的男孩，而对他几无影响的光阴，足以让人类的少年长成壮年的男子。</p><p>“你是Hathol之子……”他不记得对方的名字，不免有些惭愧；但人类一点不像受了冒犯：“Hador，Hador Lórindol。”</p><p>“Ecthelion。”他也据实以告。人类伸出手来与他用力一握，即使隔着熟皮手套，他仍能感到那宽厚掌心的热度。“我得去见至高王了；我的族人刚从北方带回情报，不能耽搁。”松开手，Hador先是脸露歉意，接着促狭一笑，“那么等等再叙？但愿这次不会又是二十几年。”</p><p>他一怔之后，跟着笑了起来：“不，这次不会，我可以保证。”</p><p>稍后他被带到Fingon门外时，Hithlum的王子正在吩咐两个来自东Beleriand的使者下去休息。Fingon面前摆着一个形状奇特的头盔，整体用精钢打造而成，顶部还有镀金的蛇样装饰，显而易见是不可多得的精品；只是他一眼就能看出，它并不是适合Noldor的尺寸。</p><p>两个使者依言退了出去，留下Fingon独自端详着它，一脸哭笑不得。</p><p>“殿下，”卫士在这时尽职尽责地通报，“Hithlum的Ecthelion求见。”</p><p>闻声抬头，Fingon看清是他，霍然而起：“Ecthelion！你一去不回，音讯全无，我几乎以为你遇到了什么不测。”</p><p>“我从您弟弟那里来。”他轻声说。</p><p>瞬间的诧异之后，意识到他这话意味着什么，Fingon脸上的惊喜消失了。神色微黯，Fingon看着他，几度想要开口，却都没能成言。</p><p>末了，他迎着她长兄满含希冀甚至恳求的目光，只能摇了摇头。</p><p>见状，Hithlum的王子一言不发地别过了脸，扶在桌边的手却在微微颤抖。良久，Fingon忽然一拳狠狠砸在了桌上，指节因这动作擦到了头盔的棱角，血立刻渗了出来，但Fingon恍若不觉，一任案头慢慢洇染出鲜红一片。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] alfirin：意为immortal。它就是Rohan古语中的Simbelmynë（意为Evermind，译作“永志花”），以大片生长在Rohan诸王墓地中闻名。在第一纪，它曾被称为uilos；《未完的传说》中《Tuor及其去往Gondolin的旅程》一篇里提到，Tuor在绞铁之门和白银之门之间的草地上看到此花盛放。这就是本故事中Aredhel埋葬此处的想像来由。<br/>《魔戒》中Legolas提到另一种颜色多样、形状好似金钟的alfirin，那不是本文中的alfirin所指。<br/>永志花起源于Ecthelion的Telpelossë纯粹是我的编造，不代表任何事实。<br/>[2] Pengolodh是著名的精灵学者。他出生在Nevrast，为Sindar与Noldor的混血，曾在Gondolin居住，白城陷落后随Tuor和Idril来到Sirion河口。一般认为，Quenta Silmarillion就是他根据搜集到的记载编纂而成。<br/>严格说来，Irissë（Sindarin形式为Ireth）这个名字与Aredhel、Ar-Feiniel属于不同时期的设定。最早的故事中，Noldor的白公主、也就是Maeglin（最初形式为Meglin）的母亲名为Isfin，后期又改动为Irissë，而根据《中洲历史》第十一卷，托尔金最后曾在Aredhel和Ar-Feiniel两个名字之间摇摆不定，他的最后选择很可能是Aredhel，而《精灵宝钻》中Aredhel和Ar-Feiniel被并列使用，是克里斯托弗•托尔金的编辑选择。<br/>[3] 根据LT2中The Fall of Gondolin一节，celandine的花纹出现在金花家族领主Glorfindel的披风上：...their chief Glorfindel bare a mantle so broidered in threads of gold that it was diapered with celandine as a field in spring.<br/>根据《中洲历史》第十一卷（Grey Annals），Fingolfin于第一纪422年曾试图号召Noldor诸位王子进攻Angband，但由于缺乏支持，最终计划搁浅。此事在《精灵宝钻》中亦有记载，虽然没有具体年份，但进一步提及Fingolfin尤其没能得到Fëanor众子的支持。<br/>没有资料表明Maedhros具体是何时把龙盔赠给Fingon的，只能确定是Hador被封为Dor-lόmin领主前（根据《未完的传说》中Narn的正文），安排在此处（422年）纯粹是我的设定。根据《中洲历史》第十一卷，托尔金对金发Hador成为Dor-lόmin领主的时间设定有不同的版本，Grey Annals中的年份是423年，后期又有416年。此处为了与龙盔送到的时间吻合，我选择了423年。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fields of Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我不明白。”</p><p>等不及旁人代劳，金发的人类自己拿过水晶瓶重新注满了面前的杯子，放回去时的动作也谈不上轻柔谨慎，结果瓶底与桌面碰撞的脆响过后，一些深红的液体漾出了瓶口，在剔透的瓶身上勾出了几条细细的红线。</p><p>“现在正是进攻的大好时机，愿意备战的Eldar王族居然寥寥无几？”</p><p>他知道这不是一个真正的问题，因此也惟有缄口不言。Hador当然有直抒不满的自由：从勇敢热情的少年长成英武豪爽的青年，Hador Lόrindol为至高王做过整整十年侍从，此后更是亲率族人多次深入极北苦寒之地探查敌情，这份勇武胆略连Eldar也少有能及。Fingolfin会把原本归属Fingon的Dor-lόmin作为封地交给Hador，对这位人类的欣赏信任可见一斑，人类也不曾辜负这份欣赏信任。如今以“Hador家族”广为人知的Marach家族隐然已成北境一股不可忽视的强大力量，却坚持以忠诚回报Noldor之王的慷慨赠予，始终是Fingolfin家族最坚定的拥护者。</p><p>然而他Ecthelion与Hador不同。他不是Edain，而是Noldor，同时又是至高王继承人的得力助手，他的立场会被轻易解读为Fingolfin家族的立场，因此他哪怕与金发的人类怀有相同的疑问，也必须谨言慎行——当年Tirion两位至高王子的明争暗斗，他曾亲眼见证，而接踵而来的种种不幸，他亦是亲身经历。此时大敌虽然被迫蛰伏，却依然虎视眈眈窥伺在侧，Noldor决付不起又一次分裂的代价。</p><p>Dor-lόmin的新领主见他不语，摇了摇头，端起酒杯一饮而尽。“我记得你说过，你们每个人流亡都有自己的理由。现在我才懂了你那个委婉说法是什么意思。”又一杯酒后，水晶瓶成功见了底，“但是，你们当中有些人流亡正是为了复仇夺宝，他们怎么肯放过联合进攻大敌的机会？”</p><p>人类大概是仗着几分酒意，问得毫无顾忌，而他再一次发现自己无言以对。Hador说得尖锐辛辣，几乎是在直斥那个统治东Beleriand的家族——毕竟，若论仇怨，Noldor三大家族中是他们与Morgoth纠葛最深，何况他们还不惜一切发过重誓，于Arda之内永无退路。于情于理，他们都不该无视至高王的号召。</p><p>然而他们偏偏就是在无视。东Beleriand的使者只带来了Maedhros的问候，又以出自矮人之手的龙盔向Fingon击退恶龙的功绩致敬；但关于Fingolfin的提议，使者却只字未提。与此形成鲜明对比的，是Finarfin家族那两位驻守Dorthonion的年轻王子——Angrod留守高地不得脱身，但Aegnor亲自前来表明了态度：Dorthonion将鼎力支持至高王的进攻打算。</p><p>“算啦，我不过是发发牢骚。”或许是他沉默得太久，Hador放下空杯向后一靠，解嘲般笑了笑，“吾王Fingolfin都肯隐忍，Fingon殿下也肯宽容，我还能怎样？也就是觉得可惜罢了。”</p><p>他也放下了自己的杯子。与人类不同，他的杯中只有清水。“众所周知，Fingon殿下与Maedhros殿下是至交好友。”他没说出口的是，他知道Fingon没有为了联合进攻一事向Maedhros的使者追问，他也大致明白Fingon为何不问——Turgon是Fingolfin家族的次子，亦是不肯支持父亲的决定，Fingon又怎能去苛求统领Fëanor家族的Maedhros？</p><p>而在他对面，人类眨了眨眼，恍然大悟。“这么说，Fingon殿下决定去一次东Beleriand，是要作为朋友去当面问个清楚？”不等他答话，Hador已经点了点头，显然相信必定如此，“这倒可以理解——换了是我，也会这么办。”</p><p>他微笑以对，既不确认也不否认。</p><p>几天后他随Fingon出发时，同行的除了近卫队，还有那些Finarfin家族的访客——Aegnor达成使命后急于动身返回，因此Fingon也调整了自己的行程，准备顺路在Dorthonion稍事停留。已是深秋时分，Ard-galen的原野早从鲜绿变作了金黄。凉风过处，及膝的长草起伏好似波浪，一眼望不到边，他们一行人骑马徐行其中，感觉正像乘着轻舟掠过辽阔的海面。</p><p>“Findekáno，你去过Falas吗？”</p><p>也许是触景生情，Aegnor突然问道。当先的纯金旗帜与银蓝旗帜下，Finarfin家族最年轻的王子与Fingolfin家族的长子并驾齐驱，丝毫算不得驯顺的金发迎风飘动，叫人联想起盛夏的骄阳。</p><p>“去过一次，承蒙海港之王Círdan盛情款待。”Hithlum的王子本来一直微微蹙着眉头，被这么一问，神色倒舒展了几分，“那是Mereth Aderthad之后，Aranwë去Falas迎娶Aeriel[1]，我代我父亲送去祝福。不过他们没在Falas久留，而是迁去了Nevrast，现在应该在Turukáno那里。”</p><p>“Brithombar和Eglarest我都去过，那还是Nargothrond刚落成的时候，Findaráto邀我们去他那里暂住。”Aegnor回忆着说，“当时Nerwen也在……她还问Findaráto为何不为这全新的国度找个王后。”</p><p>这让Fingon愕然抬起头来：“她开玩笑吗？”</p><p>Finrod的未婚妻Amarië留在了Valinor，没有加入Noldor的流亡，此事无人不知无人不晓。Galadriel虽是Finwë家族年纪最小的公主，却素有睿智美名，她会问出这种问题，未免太不可思议。</p><p>“她本意是不是玩笑不得而知，但Findaráto的反应……”说到这里，Aegnor也不禁抽了抽嘴角，“那一套‘我不会留下后代继承国度’的说辞过后，依我看，再没有谁敢在他面前重提这事了。你知道，我哥哥他虽然从不大发雷霆，但吓起人来可一点不含糊。”</p><p>Fingon还来不及失笑，金发的王子已是话锋一转：“说真的，Findekáno，我没料到你会挑这个时机决定成家，还以为你是辗转听说了Findaráto那件事，这才急着为你们家族后继有人未雨绸缪。”</p><p>被这样半真半假地调侃，Fingon枉自“英勇”名声在外，仍然招架不住。Aegnor欣赏着堂兄的窘态，着实大笑了一回。</p><p>他率领近卫队紧随两位王子之后，把他们的对话听得一清二楚，也不禁跟着莞尔——虽说认真想来，这不是不讽刺的：至高王继承人即将成婚的消息与联合进攻Angband的号召相比，引起的反响居然更大，何况两位直接当事人还都半点没有大肆宣扬的意思。</p><p>“至少这个消息不会让Angaráto失望，”笑罢，Aegnor说，“还记得么？上次我们问到你的婚礼会是什么时候，Itaril和Finduilas[2]都还年幼呢。”</p><p>“那你呢？”总算抓到了反击的机会，Fingon可不打算轻易放过，“这样说来，你的耐心才是非同凡响——连你妹妹都安顿在了Doriath，你这个当哥哥的还等什么？”</p><p>出乎意料，这一次Aegnor没像往常那样游刃有余地笑语回敬。金发的年轻王子端坐马背，目视远方，竟有一瞬的怔忡：“……世事无常啊，Findekáno。”</p><p>这看似没来由的感慨过后，Aegnor忽然安静下来。像是受了他的传染，一时再没有人贸然开口，隐约的风声里只剩了众多马蹄起落的杂沓轻响。</p><p>他们有意避开了Serech沼泽的茂盛苇草，一径向东，不久便找到了注入沼泽的Rivil小溪，开始逆流而上。地势渐行渐高，转眼周围挺拔的松树便由疏而密，直至成林，连空气中也充盈了松脂特有的清香——“松树之地”Dorthonion，果然名不虚传。这片高地不算气候宜人，物产也不丰富，因此历来不受Eldar的青睐。尽管Angrod和Aegnor经营多年，此地人烟还是远称不上稠密——到抵达Rivil泉源为止，他们遇到的Noldor与Sindar多数都是布置在边境的前哨守卫。</p><p>但Noldor与Sindar绝不是Dorthonion居民的全部。他沿途注意到，如同Hithlum，这里还存有另一股无处不在的新生力量：在树林中狩猎，在山地间巡逻，在缓坡上宿营，外表酷似Noldor的凡人足迹遍及Dorthonion，人数之多绝不逊于Eldar。这些凡人的来历与过往，对他来说并不陌生——这是Bëor家族，被Eldar称为Edain的三支人类家族之首，当初与Nargothrond之王Finrod在七河之地邂逅，自此便世代保持了对Finarfin家族的忠诚。</p><p>“你们交给他们的领地，应当不在这里？”Fingon在又一次向远处几个猎手打扮的人类颔首还礼之后，低声问Aegnor，“我这一路都没看到他们的孩童。”</p><p>“你观察得没错，”Aegnor眼望前方，肯定了堂兄的说法，唇边的笑影淡薄得好像晌午骄阳中消散的雾气，“他们的领地Ladros离这里还有段距离，你若取道Dorthonion前去东Beleriand，多半会路过——那是在东北方，毗邻Aglon隘口，接近高地的尽头。”</p><p>“这就是了，Hador家族的凡人也不是一开始就被安置在Dor-lόmin。”Fingon不由得看了一眼这向来开朗，今天却一反常态的堂弟，“赠给他们单独的领地还是Findaráto的建议，我父亲考虑后同意这才是长久之计。连你哥哥那样处变不惊的人，意识到他们的岁月有多短暂时也感叹了很久。”</p><p>“所以，我哥哥从来都是那个最明智的啊。我们至少也要五十个太阳年才能长大成年，同样的时间却是他们的大半生。这样的反差，对我们是困扰，对他们又何尝不是。”Aegnor仍然微笑着，正在变暗的天光透过松林的重重枝干照下来，在浅灰的眼中映出了幽幽的光亮，“既然万物之父立意在两族之间划下鸿沟，与其望之兴叹，不如……干脆不见。”</p><p>他此言一出，Fingon的惊异比方才听说Galadriel曾问Finrod何时婚配更甚，然而他没来得及追问，新的马蹄声便响了起来，前一刻还在林子深处，下一刻就接近了大路。来的不是旁人，正是Finarfin家族排行第三的王子，留守Dorthonion的Angrod——他显然是得到了消息，亲自带人迎了出来。一番寒暄之后，Angrod引着他们前往附近的Noldor营地，茂密的松林很快遮蔽了最后一线日光，天顶也随夜色渐浓而现出了点点繁星。</p><p>晚餐早已准备停当，依此地标准要算相当丰盛。三位王子在篝火边落座，随行的卫士们也被妥善安置在附近。他不觉得饿，只吃了些拌有松子的莓果就端起了斟满山泉的水杯，水刚沾唇，却察觉有人在注视自己。轻轻放下杯子，他回过头去，发现那是一个佩着Finarfin家族徽记的族人，但不等他细看，便有人唤了一声“Arminas”，而那个注视他的精灵一边答应着一边匆匆去了。</p><p>篝火旁的人们也不像很有胃口。Fingon把每道菜都尝了一点后坦承已经吃饱，Aegnor则几乎没碰什么食物，若不是兄长Angrod投来不赞成的目光，年轻王子就会把第三杯酒也一饮而尽。夜晚的凉爽冲淡了松枝燃烧的气息，随着餐盘撤下，更多的酒送上，不管是王族还是卫士，都渐渐放松下来。</p><p>“你们这里人手还是紧张了些，”闲谈一阵后，Fingon评论，“Findaráto不打算给你们更多援助吗？Nargothrond如今势力遍及南方，领土广大，臣民众多，Noldor其他王国无出其右。”</p><p>“正是因此，他们才更加不愿卷进战乱。”Aegnor倚坐在比两人合抱还粗的老松树下，用三个手指玩弄着半空的酒杯，几绺纯金的乱发被火光映得泛红，看起来就像一簇簇鲜活的火焰，“我们也不能苛求他们……这么多年的安居乐业，哪怕Noldor也快要忘了潜在的威胁，宁愿相信这和平会持续到永远。”</p><p>晴朗星空、甜美流水、广阔天地、自由子民，当初Fëanor为Noldor描绘的美好图景，如今俨然已成现实，而尝过了安定的滋味，自然不会主动选择动荡的苦涩，正如Finrod对至高王的进言——倘若重启战端，纵使胜利也必定要以许多生命交换，这对刚刚找到理想生活的寻常Noldor来说，无疑是难以接受的。</p><p>“好在我们不是孤立无援，”稍停，Angrod续道，“Findekáno，你来时想必已经见到了不少Bëor家族的凡人。他们虽说没有Eldar的天赋视力，却和我们一样看得清Angband的威胁——二十多年前东边Aglon遇袭，他们不是坐视不理，而是积极参战。可惜那些接受他们援助的人，本来最该看清形势，偏偏视而不见。”</p><p>Angrod提及那个统治着东Beleriand的家族，忍不住轻哼一声，但看了Fingon一眼之后终于没有多说，而Aegnor放下杯子，大笑起来：“你确定那是‘视而不见’，而不是‘袖手旁观’？不过Findekáno正要去那边，究竟是怎么回事，大可以问个清楚明白。”</p><p>从卫士们围坐的地方，他不费什么力气就能听清三位王子的交谈。Finarfin家族那位名为“炽焰”的王子今天分外尖刻，他想。那是从Fingon半开玩笑的反诘开始，就像……就像这话题触动了一些不为人知的敏感伤痕。同样的表现，他曾在Turgon身上见过多次——不管何时提到那位逝去在冰海中的金发女子，Gondolin之王那日渐完美的王者威仪都会裂开一道缝隙，微不可察，却深不见底。</p><p>而他懂得那是为什么。</p><p>不知不觉，他想得出神了，直到Fingon喊了他的名字，他才发觉那边的晚宴已经结束。急忙应了一声，他起身循着声音找去，发现Fingon没有前去Angrod安排好的宿营处，而是心事重重地等在夜影笼罩的松林边缘。</p><p>“跟我来，我有话要问你。”见他走近，Hithlum的王子简短地说。深秋的Dorthonion，夜晚出奇地寂静。他们悄无声息地踏过林间铺了厚厚一层松针的土地，偶尔有干透的松果碎裂开来，发出细碎的响声。</p><p>“Ecthelion，有一件事，我一直不明白。”</p><p>他心中一沉，忽然知道了Fingon将问他什么——这个问题，Fingon迟早会问。</p><p>“你说Irissë出城后与你们失散，独自闯过险地到了Himlad。”背对着他，Fingon止住了脚步，“可是后来你去东Beleriand查探她的踪迹，却没有结果？”</p><p>“Curufin殿下说，他们没听说她的消息。”</p><p>而他已经知道，Curufin所说是彻头彻尾的谎言。她曾在Himlad逗留数月，Curufin绝不可能一无所知。</p><p>Fingon得到确认，深吸了口气。毫无预兆，Fingolfin的长子重新迈开了步伐，这次走得又急又快，直到出了松林，一道断崖赫然横在面前。</p><p>他默然在驻足的Fingon身后站定，顺着那位王子的视线极目远眺，发现黯淡天穹下，白日里温暖的金色草海竟是改换了面貌，恰似长夜降临之后、日月升起之前Belegaer海的幽暗波涛。他记起，从Dorthonion望去，Angband的险恶历历在目；但他随即又想到，Noldor王族当中除了一人，再没有谁比他眼前这位更了解Thangorodrim的恐怖与黑暗。</p><p>“明天我们回Hithlum。”</p><p>良久，Fingon最后向Himring的方向投去一眼，转过了身。</p><p>“我的问题已经有了答案。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] Aeriel：根据《未完的传说》，Aranwë的妻子是Círdan的亲族，但她的名字不曾提及，于是这里她应当算作半原创人物。<br/>[2] 此处“Itaril”是Quenya形式，“Finduilas”却是Sindarin形式，这是因为我没有找到Finduilas的Quenya原始形式。<br/>根据《中洲历史》第十一卷（Grey Annals），第一纪402年Aglon隘口曾经遇袭，Bëor家族参战援助Fëanor家族，这也是第一次Edain与Eldar大规模并肩作战。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 番外·To Love You More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>【警告】安全起见，本节分级为R（狗血）；半OC（原著中虽然可以找到根据，但没有名字也没有事迹）。<br/>【人物】The Prince of Hithlum；His Herald，Lieutenant and Bride。<br/>这个片断其实是我自己都想不起来写过的东西，情节几近于无，跟本文的整体分级和写法都不太配套，要不是精分到了现在的程度也不会贴出来。至于究竟为啥贴出来……第一是为了雷人（……），第二是……它如此之雷，居然还不OoC，也算个不大不小的奇葩了orz<br/>随时可能恢复理智锁掉这节。<br/>又及：竟然因为这个平生第一次收到绿晋江的儿童不宜内容警告，捶地不起……</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他以为自己活了这么长时间，经历不可谓不多，却从没想过会有这样的一天。面对着本来一直是朝夕相处的人，他只觉得嗓子干得厉害，几乎听得到心挣扎着跳动的声音。</p><p>“我以为我没喝多少，”他尽量若无其事地说，“但看样子，Aikanáro他们还是成功灌醉我了。”</p><p>“到了认不出我的地步？”她笑了笑，把绣着银纹的蓝色外袍从肩头解下，露出了里面在烛光下微微闪亮的白缎长裙。</p><p>这不公平，他想。她怎能这么从容？至少他看她拆散黑发的手还很稳定，这会儿她居然还低了头，似乎心无旁骛，正在努力摘掉头上那个银色冠冕。“……问得好，让我确认一下看。”</p><p>镶着钻石的精致冠冕发出一声脆响落到了地上，却没人投去哪怕一眼。他不容抗拒地拉她入怀，四唇甫一相接，他就如释重负地发现她其实同他一样在微微发抖，不由得将她拥得更紧。世界仿佛在周围飞旋，时间和空间像是在融合又分离，他觉得自己头晕目眩，不知为何还知道，她也是一样头晕目眩。</p><p>呼吸变得急促了，吹拂着彼此的脸颊。他笨拙地摸索着柔滑的衣料，寻找系紧长裙的丝带，她则娴熟地略过饰带和刺绣、细麻和丝绸，游刃有余地解开了他的上衣。</p><p>“怎么？”见她突然停了手，他好笑地说，“又不是第一次见。”</p><p>他的身体，她确实不是第一次见。不止一次，她为他脱下凹痕累累的铠甲，撕去层层被血粘在身上的织物，不止一次，她为他清洗过大大小小、深深浅浅的伤口，在医者治疗之后不眠不休地守在他身边。然而此时此刻她看着他，却专注得好似眼前的人她从不曾见。她的目光先是落在他的颈间，接着慢慢下移，一路经过坚实的胸腹，又移了回去，重新锁定了他的双眼。</p><p>“可这次不一样。”她轻声说，碰了碰他的胸膛。她指尖划过，就像描出了一道看不见的灼烫火焰，他只觉得肌肤无不为之战栗，不由得深深吸气，再缓缓一叹，耳中只听她贴近低语：“这次，你不属于Noldor，而属于我。”</p><p>无须多言，惟余新一轮耳鬓厮磨……这次换成是她吻着他，他则放弃了探索，轻易撕开了那条耗尽了他耐心的长裙。就像她见过他的身体，他也见过她的，那场渡过冰海的跋涉，太多时候都只能从权……但正如她所说，这次不一样。这次，他们属于彼此，从灵魂到肉体，完完全全。</p><p>终于摆脱了一切束缚，他吻着她，她也吻着他，鼻端舌尖气息纠缠，渐趋迷乱……万物之父将他们造得相异又相似，一为阳刚，一为阴柔，却又拥有不相上下的强健坚韧……“我听说会疼，”某一刻，他在她耳边悄声说，努力不让声调颤抖。“你放心，”她答，不自觉地咬住了嘴唇，“那样说的人，一定不曾经过战场的考验。”</p><p>战场……这又何尝不是一处自古以来从未荒废的战场。她纵然已有准备，仍忍不住绷紧了身体，他没有错过她极力压抑在喉间不肯出口的痛呼，叹息着改去安抚她，一点点吻干她额头的冷汗。他心跳的节奏渐渐俘获了她的，于是再无隔阂横在两个灵魂、两个肉体之间……摇曳的烛光中，他的黑发和她的黑发几无差别，绺绺交缠……</p><p>“我没法相信，”他喘息着，明知前方是种全然陌生却又令人欲罢不能的诱惑，脑海中却混沌一片，“我没法相信。”</p><p>他的眼睛总是明亮异常，这时却失了焦点，一层茫然掩去了平日里的坚定神采，就像雾气遮蔽了夜空中的璀璨星辰。下意识也好，有意识也好，他的手紧紧攥着她的手，十指相扣，不肯或分。他是她深爱的人，她亦然。他们何其幸运，得以共享首生儿女那持续到阿尔达终结的命运……她不容分说地吻过去，堵住了他不连贯的呓语，再迫他退让……她拨开他脸上被汗水粘住的发丝，低头端详着那张在她眼中每一丝每一毫都无可挑剔的面孔，决心让这一夜的每一分每一秒都铭刻在心。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fields of Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>脱去铠甲，收起长剑，他确实不像个战士，特别是向人微笑的时候。</p><p>透过半敞的窗子，Fingon盯着湖畔那一大一小的两个人影看了一会儿，嘴角不知不觉跟着扬了起来。尽管是席地而坐，身量颀长的北境将领还是能轻松俯视正在努力挺直脊背，踮起脚尖，好把自己拔得更高的精灵男孩。注意到那些小动作，面孔俊秀得可以形容为“漂亮”的黑发青年微笑依旧，只貌似不经意地向后靠了靠，借着改换坐姿的机会自然而然坐得矮了一些，让男孩在说话时能平视自己的双眼。</p><p>他一定会成为一个称职的父亲，如果不是……</p><p>前一刻还萦绕心头的温暖迅速消散，Fingon再看案头堆积如山的羊皮纸时只觉得心浮气躁，索性把它们都推到一边，起身去了窗前。Hithlum的初夏远称不上炎热，阳光驱不走阵阵湖风挟来的凉意，更掩不去岸边的人那一身素白透出的清冷。Fingon知道，自从重返北境，恢复身份，自己这个部下若非必要便不会选择别种色彩，长年累月都是白与银一成不变——这坚持乍看微不足道，但既然惟一的纪念已被要求雪藏，这就成了他公开缅怀的极限。</p><p>Irissë。Aredhel，Ar-Feiniel。在旁人眼中，她是Noldor的白公主、Fingolfin家族的高傲女儿，可是在Fingon心底，她永远是他的幼妹，每每回想，率先忆起的必定是那个眼睛刚能睁开就从摇篮中专注看他，学会的第三个词汇便是“哥哥”的婴孩……</p><p>然而她如今不在生者的世界上了。牙牙学语的婴孩、英姿飒爽的少女、爱恨率性的女子，一切的一切都归于尘土……归于彼岸的等候之殿。</p><p>即使是确认噩耗的那一刻，他仍然不愿承认这会是事实。纵然早有不祥预感，纵然早已不抱幻想，内心深处终究还是藏着那么一点点的侥幸，以为只要没有确定的音讯，就还有一线希望留存……爱她的人，必定也是这样想吧？惟其如此，才能年复一年放逐在外，执着搜寻。而当搜寻最终有了结果……</p><p>他及时摆脱了这些消沉郁结的思绪，因为湖边的动向分散了他的注意力。黑发才勉强及肩的男孩爬上了年长精灵的膝头，好奇地打量着对方手中的长笛——天光水色交相辉映，沉寂已久的乐器只是安静反射着那一点特有的温润。</p><p>不假思索，Fingon拉开了另一扇窗，正要探头出去叫男孩回来，书房的门却在这时打开了，进来的是Ninqueil：“Maedhros殿下刚从东Beleriand来访，已经去见了至高王。”她见了他的举动，不觉一愕，再顺着他的视线向外一望，便即了然，“你去吧，这边有我。”</p><p>下一时刻，他只见人影一闪，她居然从窗口跳了出去，轻捷灵巧不减当年。目送她远去，他听到她提高声音呼唤他们的儿子，惊觉胸中不知何时又悄然盈满了温暖。</p><p>不管Arda如何伤毁，不管宿命如何沉重，总有那么一些纯粹的美好，让人相信所有的付出都是值得。</p><p>Fingon走进议事厅时，Maedhros正从至高王面前起身，看样子是一丝不苟执行了正式觐见的全套礼节。多年不见，Fëanor家族的长子外表几乎没什么改变。向Fingon略一点头，Maedhros便继续去应对至高王关于东Beleriand状况的垂询，但了解他如Fingon，并不会错过这位堂兄嘴角的微妙弧度，于是知道Maedhros其实心情相当不错，远非表现的那样冷淡。</p><p>也正因此，稍后当他们一同告退，并肩走上通往Fingon书房的路，Fingon考虑再三，还是决定质疑一下刚刚的所见：“你知道，我父亲从没要求任何场合都得礼数周全。”</p><p>“不错，但我相信你父亲同时也是不会介意我向他屈膝的，”出乎他的意料，Maedhros答得轻快异常，虽说不无揶揄，“何况我缺席了上次王族会议，又缺席了你的婚礼，现在连你儿子都出世了这么久……我早就要算失礼到家，就当这是弥补好了。祝贺你，Findekáno。”</p><p>Fingon还来不及回应，一个小盒子就落到了手里。Maedhros没有出声，只扬了扬下颌示意他打开；而当他看清盒中是什么，不禁立时睁大了双眼，本能地想将它递还回去：“这太贵重了，我不——”</p><p>一颗绿宝石嵌在黑绒间，光亮通透犹如一泓碧水。他认得它，这是Elessar，据说有治愈创伤的功效，出自Noldor有史以来最负盛名的巧匠之手，亦是Fëanor临终时交付长子的惟一遗物。[1]</p><p>“收下。”Maedhros打断了他，声调不高，却不容置疑。大概是察觉这口气生硬了点，红发的王子突然露齿一笑，难得地显出了几分孩子气：“我可不想落得个‘送礼总是不着边际’的名声——你得承认，那个龙盔显然不合你意，否则你也不会把它转赠给Dor-lόmin的凡人。”</p><p>Fingon张开嘴，又闭上，意识到Maedhros尽管用了玩笑的语气，却当真没有半点改变主意的意思。他当然明白他的堂兄并不是在兴师问罪——原本属于Belegost之王Azaghâl的龙盔固然堪称一份厚礼，但它对Noldor来说是否合适，Maedhros只怕比谁都清楚。然而此刻Maedhros大模大样地摆出了一副“不收就是挑剔嫌弃”的架势，Fingon虽然问心无愧，也觉得不易应付，只得无言地点了点头，放弃了推辞的打算。</p><p>路过庭院时，Maedhros毫无预兆地停了脚步。循着他的目光，Fingon看到自己的儿子牵着Ecthelion的手正向这边走来，Ninqueil反而落了后。男孩的手只够握住年长精灵的一个手指，但成年的将领天衣无缝地配合了男孩的小小步伐，于是一路行来，竟然出奇地协调。</p><p>“那就是你儿子？”饶有兴致地看着这一幕，Maedhros问，“他叫什么名字？”</p><p>“他母亲叫他Artanáro[2]，”Fingon答道，想起Aegnor对这名字是怎样击节称赞，还断言他不管取个什么父名都会相形见绌，不由得嘴角一抽，“但我还没想好该叫他什么。”</p><p>“既然如此，何不叫他Ereinion？”Maedhros偏过头，噙着一丝浅笑，“‘诸王后嗣’……不但名副其实，而且一个有着Sindarin父名的Noldor王子也更容易被Sindar接受。”</p><p>“你真这么认为？”鉴于Maedhros一向比他更擅长各种反讽嘲弄，Fingon怀疑地瞥了他一眼；Maedhros则无辜地耸了耸肩：“只是个建议；你是他的父亲，决定权在你。”</p><p>言语间，那三个人也发现了他们。认出Fingon身旁是谁，Ecthelion远远行了一礼便不声不响地退到了一边，而Ninqueil牵过Artanáro从容不迫地迎了上来。例行的见礼过后，Maedhros却不知为何欲言又止，Ninqueil见状也只微笑不语，结果打破这短暂冷场的，是个意想不到的声音。</p><p>“你头发的颜色真少见。”</p><p>男孩仰头看着比父亲还高些的陌生人，眼神清亮，好似闪耀在晴朗夜空中的星辰。</p><p>“我能摸一摸吗？”</p><p>“……当然。”很快克服了意外，东Beleriand的统帅点了点头，不费吹灰之力便把男孩抱了起来。稳稳坐在坚实的臂弯里，Artanáro拿出与实际年龄颇不相称的认真态度研究了一会儿Maedhros那华丽的红铜长发，又试着拉了拉，发现有一绺发丝缠在了扣住斗篷的别针上。</p><p>Fingon发觉男孩要做什么时，为时已晚。镶着宝石的银扣发出轻微的咔嗒一响松了开来，遮住Fëanor长子右臂的斗篷应声而落，男孩低头看去，顿时愣住了。</p><p>饰有精致暗纹的袖管尽头，是一片突兀的空荡。</p><p>“你为什么少了一只手？”</p><p>充满稚气的声音，反而衬得问题愈发残酷。顾不得开口，Fingon急忙伸手想要抱过男孩，Maedhros却在这时抬起眼，向他微不可察地摇了摇头。</p><p>“它是被砍掉的，为了交换我的命——恐怕这不是个小孩子会喜欢的故事，你若是好奇，你父亲会决定该什么时候讲给你听。”</p><p>如此解释时，Maedhros居然在微笑；而听了这话，Artanáro略一沉默，就小心地探手碰了碰那残缺的地方。</p><p>“很疼吗？”抬起头，年幼的王子轻声问，眼中是绝无矫饰的诚恳与关切。被这样注视着，Fëanor家族的长子不由自主神色一动，但在他能回答之前，Artanáro又问：“你的头发是这种颜色，是不是因为沾了当时流的血？”</p><p>怔了片刻，Maedhros突然由衷大笑起来：“Findekáno，你的儿子，可比你要多出不少想像力啊。”重新望向男孩，红发的王子收敛了容色，“那的确能说是血的颜色，可它更是火的颜色……Artanáro，我的父亲名叫Fëanáro，Spirit of Fire。”</p><p> </p><p>晚霞如火，染红了半边天空。水天相接处夕阳正在沉落，大片的橙红与金黄在波光粼粼的海上铺展开来，映得几点乘风而来的白帆分外醒目。</p><p>海风一刻也不肯停歇，吹在脸上有种潮湿的凉意。已是深冬季节，不过Drengist峡湾一带因为临海，倒不像Hithlum内陆那样寒冷入骨。头顶成群的鸥鸟长声鸣叫着振翅而过，他微微仰起头，目送它们渐飞渐远、直至没入落日的余晖，突然有一阵的失神，恍惚中竟不知置身何时何处。</p><p>“Ecthelion？”</p><p>半是惊喜半是讶异的喊声越过开阔的水面传来，瞬间让他回归了现实。循声望去，他发现有人正在当先的船头上向这边挥手——身形单薄，衣着普通，外面又系着北境常见的灰斗篷，乍看就像个寻常的Sindar少年。然而借着桅灯的微光，他看得清对方额前银环上嵌着的绿宝石——Elessar。这样的宝石，如今Beleriand乃至全中洲都是绝无仅有。</p><p>最后一线阳光自海平线上消失时，挂着Mithrim蓝底天鹅旗帜的白船也刚好缓缓驶进了这处不起眼的港湾。水手们在甲板和码头上来来往往，一边笑语寒暄一边忙着绑好缆绳，整理风帆，而Fingolfin家族最年轻的王子Ereinion Rodnor上岸时泰然自若，脚下也不见半点虚浮，显然对这段不短的海路相当习惯。</p><p>“我没想到来的会是你。”Ereinion笑着说，远远就阻止了他行礼；而他看着身量尚未长足、举动间却流露着气度尊严的少年，真切意识到眼前的人再不是当年缠着他追问长笛是何用途的孩子：“如果你父亲脱得开身，来的就会是他。”Barad Eithel前段时间忙于更换守军，种种布置安排Fingon自然是责无旁贷，连至高王本人也亲自去坐镇过。“海港之行还顺利吗，殿下？”</p><p>“比我想像中收获更大。”少年应道，跟他离开码头，走上了依山凿出的曲折石径。山崖的另一面，他早已安排了卫队带着多余的马匹接应。这次Falas之行是Ereinion主动提出的，起因是至高王偶然提到海港之王Círdan是Noldor的盟友。“既然是盟友，我们就有必要去主动了解他们，”精灵少年主张，“这样他们才能更好了解我们。Noldor与Sindar的往来交流，我觉得还是太少，所以过去Morgoth的谎言才能轻易大行其道。”听了这话，Fingon默然看了儿子半晌，最终也没提出什么异议，于是次日至高王家族的继承人便上了路，计划是取道Dor-lόmin边界的Noldor之门前往Nevrast，再从那里乘船前往Falas。随行的卫士里Noldor寥寥无几，多数都是来自Mithrim群山的Sindar。</p><p>“Ecthelion，你知道我没见过那片无瑕光明照耀过的土地。”行至半途，少年忽然抬起头，暮色中双眸异常明亮，“也许这反而是件好事——至少我发现，Círdan坚持留在中洲的海岸，没什么不好理解。要是Doriath那位灰精灵之王不那么执拗，我还想去看看Menegroth。”叹了口气，少年眼中光采微黯，有点无奈，“见过他的国度，我就能试着想像他珍视和顾虑的一切……毕竟他们和我们，Sindar和Noldor，其实没多大差别。”</p><p>“或许，那并不是必要的。”不出意料，他此言一出便收到了少年投来的惊讶目光，不禁淡然一笑，“我见过双树的光明，不曾见过Doriath的辉煌，可是Thingol他当年的选择，我理解。”</p><p>夜幕降临时，他们赶到了Nen Lalaith附近，决定在此歇息一晚。这里是Dor-lόmin的腹地，也是他从前的驻地所在。他率领卫队来时知会了Hador家族，并没隐藏行迹，因此回程对Edain人来说也不是什么秘密。族长Hador闻讯亲自迎了出来，按说凡人到了六十六岁高龄早已谈不上年富力强，这一位却像是个例外。“你真是一点都没变啊，Ecthelion，”见礼过后，金发的凡人上下打量他一番，亦真亦假地发着感慨，“连我女儿都嫁去了Brethil，我两个孙子也过了十岁……精灵的天性，你是习以为常，我们却是羡慕不已。”</p><p>这样的评论他不是第一次听到，但要解释却是说来话长，特别是这些年来Hador很有越来越频繁提及此事的倾向——毕竟，岁月正对这位凡人施加着越来越明显的影响。当初Brithiach的金发少年，一别再见时就长成了壮年的男子，又在三十几年的岁月中慢慢耗去了青春活力。因此他只是微笑着不置一词，倒是Ereinion看了他一眼，像是在好奇他为何既不反驳又不澄清。</p><p>不欲在寒风中多说，Hador径直引着他们进了正屋，那里壁炉烧得正旺，席间还特地加了火盆，进了门扑面便是融融的暖意和食物的香气。好客的人类对他们一行人盛情款待，刚出炉的面包、热腾腾的烤肉、冬季难得一见的鲜果，应有尽有。很快两个金发少年便坐到了Ereinion身边，他猜那是因为Ereinion看起来和他们年岁相仿，不由得莞尔，却没想到其中一个立刻察觉了他的视线。眼睛蓝得不见一点杂质的少年转过身，毫无顾忌地与他对视了一瞬，突然大方一笑，就又回头跟Ereinion攀谈去了。</p><p>“尝尝这个，”人类这时递过了一杯色泽金黄的液体，“我没少和至高王推杯换盏，知道你们Eldar这方面没什么禁忌。别推辞，蜜酒不见得合你的口味，但这种天气里它能让你全身都暖和起来。”</p><p>盛情难却，他接过酒尝了一口，觉得味道比想像中还要古怪，笑着放下了杯子。“怎么样？”人类密切观察着他，而他决定实话实说：“恐怕你会失望——这样的饮料对我几乎没什么影响。”</p><p>然而人类没有失望，反而大笑起来：“它对我们族人的影响可不小，你很快就能看到。”</p><p>人类所言不虚。酒足饭饱，食物被撤下，桌椅被移开，腾出了足够容下几十人的空间。欢笑喧闹充斥了Hador家族族长的正屋，有人拨动竖琴，有人放声歌唱，更多的人则合着节拍加入了舞蹈。“你嗓音这么好听，偏偏不是歌手，这可真遗憾，”嘈杂声中，Hador回过头来对他说，“我在Mithrim见过你们的歌手……至高王说那不是魔法，但我永远忘不了他们唱到大海彼岸时在我们眼前幻化出的美景。听说，那位Nargothrond之王当年也是这样折服了Bëor家族那些老祖宗。”</p><p>众所周知，出色的精灵歌手可以为听众呈现歌中的意境，但他不是歌手，这一点他自幼就有清醒的认识。不管嗓音如何，他总是不能习惯将头脑中的旋律付诸歌声，何况……如今连那些旋律也像是已经彻底弃他而去。“至高王所说确实不假，这不是魔法，更像是……技巧。”他停了停，考虑着该怎样解释，“我们或多或少都懂这技巧，但有些人运用得更纯熟。”</p><p>“魔法还是技巧，有什么区别？总之又是一个我们无法企及的特长。”Hador回敬，眼角的纹路先是一展，又是一敛，“不过这么说来，你也做得到？”</p><p>那蜜酒终究对我还是有了影响，他自嘲地想。向金发的凡人伸出手，他示意对方留神，然后就在他掌心，一朵雪白的小花渐渐成形，悄然绽放，花蕊闪着纯净的银光。</p><p>“是uilos[3]啊。”Hador不由自主张开了嘴，看得目不转睛，但认出它是什么，又不免有点失望，“在Dor-lόmin，它们很常见。”</p><p>他安静地垂眸微笑，没有告诉人类它们有怎样的来历。</p><p>次日返回Mithrim的旅程堪称平淡无奇，Ereinion留下向至高王汇报Falas之行的细节，他则马不停蹄，继续前往Wethrin山脉的防线，为的是尽快赶到Barad Eithel——Fingon还在那里等待Ereinion的消息。</p><p>他抵达泉边堡垒时，已是午夜时分，星斗满天，惟独不见月光。又是无月的夜晚，他一边走上厚重的城墙一边想。Morgoth的爪牙喜欢选择这样的夜晚出动，他记得自己就参加过阻止它们的战斗，那时……他还隐姓埋名游荡在Ard-galen的防线上。从城头望去，远方草原的尽头也有篝火明灭，他知道那是Hithlum的骑兵所在。“Noldor足迹所至，Angband黑门在望”，这并不是一句空洞的夸耀。</p><p>北方天际亮起暗红的刹那，他以为那是自己因疲劳产生的幻觉。</p><p>然而那片暗红涌动着，愈来愈亮，同时还在不断扩大。暗红变作橙红，橙红中又添了金红明黄，终于汇成浩大的潮水，越过了Dor Daedeloth的边境。</p><p>一切都发生在那个难以计量的瞬间。他不可能听到前哨营地中的呼喊警示，但他辨得出那些试图逃离恐怖红潮的人影。铺天盖地的不祥暗红中，他们就像微不足道的虫蚁，一个接一个被迅猛推进的火海吞没，最终只剩了一骑背对漫天大火狂奔而来。红与黄的火舌扭曲出贪婪的触手，争先恐后想要抓住这漏网之鱼，不管骑手如何催马，距离仍在一点点缩小。而当二者终于并驾齐驱，他清楚看到骑手在马背上直起身来，放弃了奔逃。</p><p>悠长凄厉的号角声撕裂了冬夜的荒凉死寂，紧随而来的，才是烈火的呼啸。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] 《未完的传说》与《中洲历史》中都提到托尔金对Elessar的早期设定，即它是出自Fëanor之手的绿宝石，被Fëanor临死前交给Maedhros，后来Maedhros又将它赠给了Fingon。把赠礼的时机安排在此处，是我的个人选择。<br/>[2] Artanáro（Sindarin形式为Rodnor）：意为Noble Fire。这个名字曾被托尔金用在Orodreth身上（此时Orodreth已被设定为Angrod的儿子），但后来Orodreth的名字经历了Artanáro-&gt;Artaresto-&gt;Artaher（Sindarin形式是Arothir）的改动，Artanáro则最终给了Gil-galad（此时Gil-galad也已被设定为Orodreth的儿子，即Angrod的孙子）。此处我虽然坚持采用了“Gil-galad是Fingon之子”的设定，但选择了Artanáro作为Gil-galad的母名，纯粹是因为我偏爱这个名字的含义。<br/>[3] uilos：这是永志花的另一个名字，出自《未完的传说》中《Tuor及其去往Gondolin的旅程》一节。<br/>Húrin生于第一纪441年，Huor则生于第一纪444年。因此当第一纪455年骤火之战开始时，Húrin是14岁，Huor是11岁。<br/>“精灵歌手可以幻化出歌中意境形象”不是我的杜撰，请参考《魔戒》附录，The Tale of Aragorn and Arwen。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Where Now the Horse and the Rider?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>直到大火燃起的第二天傍晚，他们才开始见到溃退的同族。</p><p>他得到消息时正在城头指挥一批战士扑灭余火，已是两天一夜不曾合眼。从城墙通往城门后那片开阔庭院的石阶又陡又窄，他又走得匆忙，结果一不留神脚下就是一滑，全仗有人从旁及时拉了一把，才避免了一滚到底的命运。站稳脚跟，他道了声谢，回头时却愣了愣，才认出眼前的人。Hithlum的王子看着就和普通战士一样狼狈，遍身泥水，满脸烟尘，连额上那个标志了身份的银环也蒙了一层斑驳的黑灰。</p><p>“你那边什么情况？”Fingon一边继续冲下石阶，一边头也不回地问他，没有一点停步的意思。一个卫士本来跟在Fingon身后寸步不离，见状适时放缓了脚步，给他让出了空间。</p><p>“火势已经得到控制，守军也做好了迎敌的准备。”他答得简短，但Fingon想必也很清楚，现在不是细述详情的时候。蛰伏近四百年后，Morgoth一夜之间尽数释放了积蓄已久的力量，以排山倒海的骇人声势拉开了Beleriand第四场大战的序幕。然而战斗伊始，Eldar与Edain一方却是“兵不血刃”。</p><p>因为他们的敌人，是烈火本身。</p><p>时值久未降雪的深冬，Ard-galen遍野都是枯干的长草。自黑暗之地喷涌而出的条条火河贪婪吞噬着这绝佳的燃料，沿着开阔平坦的地形急速蔓延，乘着推波助澜的风势，转瞬焚尽了前进路上的一切。过去水草丰美的广袤草原化为乌有，目力所及只剩了肆虐的火舌和冲天的烟尘。</p><p>火头尚在平原上推进，急迫的示警号角就响彻了Barad Eithel。从睡梦中惊醒，训练有素的战士抓起武器奔上城头，却发现他们面对的是全然出乎意料的攻势。刀剑弓箭被当机立断抛到一边，任何可以盛水的容器都被征用。凭借即使隆冬时节也从不结冻的Sirion泉源，他们抢在大火的先锋抵达Wethrin山脉东麓前打湿了附近可燃的一切。靠着这仓促的防护，Barad Eithel成功抵挡了烈火的第一波攻势，但他们既没有时间也没有心情庆幸。大火过处，远近的林木皆化为火炬，滚滚浓烟遮蔽了视线，也黯淡了周边山林中各处守军的命运。</p><p>然后是寂静。异乎寻常的寂静。</p><p>没有人把这反常的平静当作敌人的仁慈。来不及喘息，Barad Eithel的守军就奉命换掉了湿透的斗篷皮甲，穿上铠甲严阵以待。也就是在这时，瞭望塔上的哨兵发现了一支自东方逃来的残兵。</p><p>直到他和Fingon下了城墙，他才发觉紧随在后的卫士是谁。他一定是流露了诧异，因为Ninqueil迎着他的注视牵动了嘴角，现出了一丝不易觉察的微笑，就像在说：别意外，这是我最合适的位置。</p><p>默然收回视线，他随着Fingon向那群刚刚被接应进Barad Eithel的族人走去。只看了一眼，他就不由得皱起了眉头。这是名副其实的残兵，他想。人人都受了伤，而且人人都伤得不轻。空气中原本已经弥漫着呛人的烟气，但他走得近了，鼻中又钻进了一股说不清道不明的味道，到停步之后，才想通了它的来由。</p><p>那其实是烧烤生肉的香气，混杂了灰烬的涩与鲜血的腥。</p><p>这些伤者，状况堪称空前凄惨。终于来到安全的地方，他们似乎是耗尽了精力，十几个人没有一个还站得住。Barad Eithel的医者还在赶来的路上，守军只能给这些族人提供力所能及的简单照顾。多数人或坐或躺，忍不住呻吟惨呼，然而也有几个倒下就不再出声，生死不知。</p><p>“你们谁能回话？”面对这样一群人，Fingon略一踌躇就提高了声音发问，并没有出言宽慰。</p><p>“……我能。”短暂的安静后，有人勉强拄着剑站了起来。他半身都严重烧伤，右臂尤甚，护甲的碎片嵌进了焦黑的皮肉，绽出了触目惊心的鲜红。“我们归属Angrod殿下，来自Dorthonion。”</p><p>Fingon迅速走了过去：“Angrod怎样了？”</p><p>“我不知道，但Dorthonion急需增援！”那个重伤的精灵吐出这一句，身子便是一晃。</p><p>他跟在Fingon身边，见状不假思索地上前一步扶住，却忘了自己的碰触可能意味着什么。一声压抑不住的痛呼之后，对方疼得牙关紧咬，一时再也说不出话，惟见冷汗涔涔而落。</p><p>“你先躺下。”他意识到自己的疏忽，立刻尽可能放轻了动作，让对方慢慢卧倒，再小心地把剑从那只已分不出手套和手指的手中拿开。而伤者闭着眼睛急剧喘息，全身都在颤抖，喃喃着含混不清的词句：“阴影和火焰！我们幸亏是在溪边，才能逃过……”</p><p>精灵倏地睁大了双眼，目光狂乱地来回逡巡，扫过他的脸时突然一顿。接着，不知哪里来的力量，精灵挣扎着坐了起来，伸出那只惨不忍睹的手探向他，却只能无力擦过他胸前的铠甲，抹出了一道黑红的痕迹。“去救他们！你也许做得到，我见过你，你是Firdir……你也许做得到……”</p><p>一双稳重的手伸来，隔开了他和对方。是医者到了。他直起身退开，目光与Fingon一触，还来不及开口，便听到雄浑要塞的后门外、往西的大道上传来了悠长的号角。</p><p>那是至高王，以及Dor-lómin的援军。</p><p>然而几乎与此同时，城墙高处的瞭望塔上第二次传来了警报。尖厉的号声与沉重的钟声响成一片，而仿佛是在验证哨兵的判断，朔风的呼啸与烈火的咆哮中，渐渐透出了Orcs那刺耳的进军号。</p><p> </p><p>“情况不对。”</p><p>他又一次从城头撤下来，趁着敌人进攻的间隙稍事休息时，意外地听到了Fingon的声音。周围充斥着伤者此起彼伏的呻吟和战士奔走来往的忙乱，但他循声望去，发现卫士们隔开了一个相对安静的角落，Hithlum的王子就在那里，而至高王与众人一样甲胄在身，正专注倾听。</p><p>他走近了几步，于是听到了Hador的附和：“情况的确不对。”Dor-lómin的领主背对着这边，腰板挺得笔直，不过人类此刻没戴那个醒目的头盔，金发间银丝隐现。“攻一阵，退一阵，没完没了，但每次都不像尽了全力。依我看，这与其说是要拿下要塞，不如说是想困住我们。”</p><p>他不由得点头，Hador所言也正是他的怀疑。半空中悬浮的烟气和尘埃遮蔽了阳光，东方隐约的灰白便是天大亮的迹象。过去的一夜，敌人的攻势不可谓不猛烈，是靠了划在石墙上的一道道刻痕，他才能确知他们击退了敌人几次。然而多年的经验积累成一种堪与预感匹敌的直觉，很早就在警告他：这一次次的进攻与退却，事有蹊跷，散发着阴谋的味道。</p><p>既然如此，敌人想困住Hithlum的大军，会是为了什么？</p><p>结论并不难得出。“Dorthonion和Sirion隘口。”至高王和Fingon异口同声说道。父子对视一眼，达成了共识，Fingon随即回身吩咐：“传令集结骑兵，准备出击。”</p><p>被动应对两天两夜之后，Barad Eithel终于发动了反击。</p><p>敌军的佯攻，这天收到了意想不到的回应。一番骚扰之后，Orcs故伎重演，然而就在他们将退未退之际，城头的箭矢飞石突然倾泻而下，有如疾风骤雨。城外的敌人没料到会遭此待遇，一时乱作一团，抱头鼠窜，而这正是Eldar等待的机会。要塞上空号角长鸣，诸门轰然敞开，Fingolfin家族的银蓝旗帜当先而出，旗下领军的正是Hithlum的王子。</p><p>“除非东线能同时行动，否则我们没有足够的兵力给Dorthonion解围。”等在城门里时，Fingon告诉他。这不是什么秘密：Hithlum的骑兵主力驻扎在Ard-galen草原上，大火起时，尽数折损。“因此我们只能走东南方向，争取绕过敌人的阵线，接应Angrod和Aegnor从侧面突围。”</p><p>突破要塞外的包围圈并非难事。敌人本已自乱阵脚，面对掩杀而来的精灵骑兵，几乎是一触即溃。他们顺利出城，一刻也不耽搁，立即按计划转向东南，直奔Serech沼泽。</p><p>然而过去通往东南的大路，现在已面目全非。昔日的绿草沃土不复存在，如今只剩了余温犹存的沙砾灰烬，马蹄踏过，便腾起团团呛人的尘埃。远近的山岭中，大火犹自未熄，空气变得浑浊不堪，呼吸起来甚至能感到其中悬浮的颗粒。即使Eldar的天赋视力，也难以穿透这样的阻碍。</p><p>也正因此，当他们听到前方的奇特尖啸，已经太迟。</p><p>阴影和火焰。</p><p>恐惧如野火蔓延开来，一片失声惊呼中，他望着烟雾中现身的庞然大物，终于明白：先前那严重烧伤的精灵，并不是在神志不清地胡言乱语。就连Morgoth的爪牙也不敢过分靠近这威名远扬的恐怖恶魔——到这一刻前，曾令Fëanor本人伤重不治的炎魔Balrog，对Fingolfin家族和Finarfin家族而言还只是传说。</p><p>他从不曾见战况惨烈如斯。Fingon率领的左翼首当其冲，炎魔火鞭过处，全副武装的骑兵也被轻易扫倒，重甲利剑皆如纸糊木雕的玩具。Fingon的应变可谓迅速，指挥骑兵疾驰拉开距离，再兜着圈子以弓箭进攻，然而箭矢半空中便遇到高热纷纷起火坠落，伤不到对方分毫。</p><p>顷刻间左翼前锋部队的损失便超过了三分之一，纵然勇悍如Fingon，也不得不下令回撤。而他指挥着右翼从Orcs和食人妖中间冲杀而过，刚刚与左翼会合，大风便从东、北、南三面送来了狼骑兵的鼓噪。</p><p>他不知道他们支撑了多久。头脑仿佛与肉体剥离开来，战斗的本能支配了一切。挥，斩，刺……尽管尸体在四面层层堆积，敌人却步步逼近……铁与血的腥，犹如死的前奏……当他抛开第二柄砍出了缺口的剑，拔出Ringlach，Fingon也正抽出最后一柄尚未饮血的剑。</p><p>“如果你活下来，代我向Angrod和Aegnor致歉，”Hithlum的王子说，“还有……你知道。”</p><p>“好，”他保证，“不过，您要知道：我们更可能一起在Mandos等上很久。”</p><p>随后的转机，他直到遇上Hador本人，才敢确信不是幻觉。连Fingon也开始以为他们会全军覆没时，至高王和Edain人的援军从北方的敌军背后发动了攻击。一场血战，两军会合，随即一同且战且退，然而有Balrog和数不清的Orcs、食人妖包抄堵截外加紧追在后，连撤退也变得殊为不易。</p><p>百忙之中，人类骑马迎了过来，铠甲上还沾着新鲜的血迹：“快走，断后就交给我们——这可不是你们那漂亮的魔法能应付的状况。”</p><p>他尽管疲惫至极，也没法不微笑。而金发的人类大笑着拉下了精钢头盔的狰狞面罩，引着一片“<em>Lacho calad</em><em>！</em><em>Drego morn</em><em>！</em>”[1]的战呼疾驰而去。</p><p>不祥的预感就在这一刻笼罩了他。</p><p>Barad Eithel赫然在前，至高王的旗帜已经抵达洞开的城门。然而原本驻扎城外佯攻骚扰的敌人，却不知去向。</p><p>一阵密集的箭雨与紧接着发起的疯狂袭击，昭示了他们的去向。</p><p>他率领残余的骑兵杀开一条血路赶到时，金发Hador已是奄奄一息。龙盔已被脱下放到一边，六十六年的岁月消磨，终于在弥留的人类身上现出了威力。一旦倒下，人类的高大身形竟像是干枯缩小了，面容皱纹纵横，苍老又憔悴，生命之火随时将熄。</p><p>与Hador并头而卧的，是他的次子Gundor。激战中，Edain人只来得及抢救出他的尸体，尚不及拔去他身上数不清的黑色箭矢。</p><p>附近响起了Galdor沙哑的吼声，新的Dor-lómin领主正在发誓复仇。但他只沉默着下了马，拖着步伐来到这位Fingolfin家族最忠诚的臣属身边，恍惚中似乎又看到了几十年前他在Brithiach邂逅的金发少年，听到了信心十足的笑语：“只要有Noldor的剑，就有Beleriand的安全。”</p><p>不，Beleriand的安全，再也不是仅靠Noldor的剑维系。</p><p>“<em>Navaer</em><em>，</em><em>mellon</em>。”他低声说。人类并没有反应，但他发现那两片干裂的嘴唇在微微翕动，于是俯身过去，准备尽可能捕捉这位朋友最后的片言只字。</p><p>然而他听到的不是遗言。他意识到，伤势沉重、神志模糊的人类，正在轻声唱着不成曲调的歌。</p><p>刹那间震天杀声统统远去，血与火的红，烟与夜的黑，竟被这断断续续的歌谣衬得失却了颜色。</p><p>
  <em>Where is the horse gone? where the rider?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where the giver of treasure?</em>
</p><p>他听懂了歌中的每一个词，但他知道，那并不是任何一种精灵语。同样的音节字句，他许多年前曾在Teiglin河源头附近那支初来Beleriand的年轻种族中听过……那时，Eldar的歌谣，Edain人唱来还很生涩。</p><p>
  <em>Alas for the bright cup! Alas for the mailed warrior!</em>
</p><p><em>Alas for the splendour……</em>[2]</p><p> </p><p>第一纪455年深冬，Dagor Bragollach的烈火焚尽了Ard-galen的绿草，也粉碎了Noldor那充满了自由、安逸与希望的幻梦。</p><p>Angrod和Aegnor战死的消息，终于辗转传到了Barad Eithel。他将噩耗报给Fingon时，Fingon正抓住战斗的空当，裹着斗篷靠在城头一角打盹。闻讯，Hithlum的王子先是难以置信地眨了眨眼，待到反应过来，脸上顿时褪去了血色。面对Fingon一连串几近语无伦次的追问，他只能不断默默点头确认，而Fingon问到无可再问，怔愣一刻，猝然扭过了脸。城外，过去的Ard-galen、如今的Anfauglith，一片荒芜凄凉。</p><p>他跟Fingon同样清楚，他们尽了全力。首次出击以败退收场，他们坚持不懈地又做了几次类似的尝试，可是每一次都遭遇了比前一次更多的敌军，付出的代价也一次比一次更惨重。到了后来，敌人似乎腾出了人手，反而开始向Barad Eithel与Wethrin群山中各个Noldor据守之处发起了猛攻。泉边堡垒能屹立至今，全靠Eldar与Edain毫无保留的牺牲，就在不久前，Dor-lómin的人类才送回了老族长的棺木。</p><p>然而“尽了全力”，只能给自己一个解释，并不能缓解半点伤痛。</p><p>“我父亲知道了吗？”半晌，Fingon问，仍然背着脸。他则装作没有发觉对方语音中那一丝滞塞：“知道了。”</p><p>“那东线情况如何？”艰难地抽了口气，Fingon又问。这次他只能摇了摇头：“还没有确切消息。”</p><p>闻言Fingon肩头一松，但立刻就又绷紧了。北风掀起沙尘的风暴，漫过那片一眼望不到尽头的不毛之地，遮天蔽日，就像眼下的局势一样晦暗不明。</p><p>新的一年就在持续不停的攻守战中到来，Hithlum全境都没有庆祝的心情。更多战报陆续传来，包括Finrod北上救援两个弟弟，却意外被困Serech沼泽，全靠Bëor家族的人类才免去一劫。但他们与东线的联系一直没能恢复。至高王本人留在Barad Eithel，密切关注着各地的动向。如今有长子在，Fingolfin很少亲自到第一线征战，但泉边堡垒的守军早已习惯了那个伫立在高塔朝东的窗前，似乎无时无刻不在的身影。</p><p>这天他在城头巡查，路过塔底存放多余武器铠甲的地方，突然听到有个微弱的声音在喊他的名字。他不无讶异地循声过去，认出那个藏身阴影的人是Ninqueil，着实吃了一惊。</p><p>“你怎么在这里？”他问，“Fingon殿下呢？”印象中，她几乎不离Fingon左右。</p><p>“……至高王要单独见他。”从开战以来就恢复了昔日卫士装束的黑发女子吸了口气，勉强答道。</p><p>他抬头看了看高塔，果然不见至高王的身影：“那你——”</p><p>话音未落，他就察觉状况有异。眼疾手快，他一把捞住了摇摇欲坠的她，而她一时言语不得，站立不稳，只能虚弱地靠在他臂膀中喘息。</p><p>他顾不得多问，只半拖半抱着她向光亮处挪了两步，看清她的脸色，顿时心中一沉。“你伤得不轻，”这一目了然。“什么时候？”</p><p>她不答，一滴冷汗从她额上滚下，消失在他肩头铠甲的缝隙里。</p><p>“你忍一下，我马上派人去叫医者。”他叮嘱，同时让她靠得更舒适一些。</p><p>“不，”她倏地抬起头来，眼中满是恳求，“……别。”</p><p>“你怕Fingon殿下知道？”他转念一想，就明白了她的意思，只觉得胸中一阵郁结，伴随而来的还有……痛心和愤怒。“你打算瞒他到什么时候？”不容分说，他将她打横抱了起来，“企图独力承担一切，未必就是对他好。”这个道理，如果我当年就能懂得……“相信我，他决不会希望你这样做。”</p><p>就在这时，一片嘈杂骚动自城下传来。他第一反应是又有敌人来袭，急忙扭头东望，却只见一骑迅疾如风，径直越过Anfauglith的灰烬沙砾，向北绝尘而去，犹如一道划过黯淡天空的电光。</p><p>不等他思考这是怎么回事，头顶就传来了窸窣的响动，继而变成了碎石坠落的沙沙声响。抱着Ninqueil，他只来得及让开一步，跟着眼前一花，一声闷响，有人仿佛从天而降，结结实实跌到了岩石铺就的地面上。然而那人不顾自己可能受伤，挣扎着爬了起来，一径扑到了城垛间。</p><p>“Atarinya！”</p><p>认出那人是谁，又听到这样急痛的喊声，他思及前后，登时变了颜色。</p><p>这变故来得太突兀也太惊人，他只有违心帮助Ninqueil瞒下伤势，好在Fingon即刻传令召集所有余下的军队，也暂时无暇问起为何自己的妻子不知去向。然而在他们集结起足够出击的兵力之前，一切已尘埃落定。</p><p>他们的王一去不返，回来的只有一踏上故土便力竭而死的孤独白马，以及传讯的众鹰之王。</p><p>君王殒落，举国哀悼。</p><p>整整三天三夜，Fingon都将自己关在塔楼上至高王过去的房间里。到第四天，Barad Eithel的诸位将领和Dor-lómin的领主Galdor齐聚门外，众人略一商量便达成共识，准备硬闯，门却在这时忽然开了。Fingolfin的长子站在门里，神色憔悴如同大病初愈的凡人，但没有谁忽略这样的事实：亮银王冠取代了亮银额环，在黑发上闪着冷冽却耀眼的光。</p><p>“我父亲的离去，是无法弥补的损失。”新任至高王开口时沉着而笃定，尽显Fingolfin家族那历来令人信服的魄力，“但各位可以安心，因为还有我在。”</p><p>仿佛是在验证这个承诺，Fingon一刻也没有拖延，就开始听取他们的报告，处理积压的事务。众人一一领命而去，最后只剩了他一个，然而Fingon似乎没有给他布置任务的意思。走到窗边，Fingon向外眺望，迟迟没有出声。</p><p>“你知道么，”隔了很久，Fingon才说，“我父亲当时就是把我锁在了这里。临行前他对我说，‘当年我要求你母亲不要随我流亡……那时我告诉她，如果有一天我也迷失，至少还有她为我指明方向。’”</p><p>Fingon又停了一刻。</p><p>“现在我想问他，谁能给我指明方向？”</p><p>“也许，前任至高王相信您有能力找到正确的方向。”沉默一瞬，他说，发自内心，并不觉得自己有半分虚言安慰的嫌疑。</p><p>Fingon闻言，背影一顿，稍停才轻叹一声：“……但愿我能。”</p><p>窗外天色昏暗依旧，但一阵大风自西而来，掀起了滚滚的沙尘。眼望远方，Fingon话锋一转：“Ecthelion，我要你回Gondolin。”</p><p>他惊异地抬起了头，但Fingon置之不理：“我要你回去，因为据我所知，要给Turukáno传信，你是最可靠的方式。”</p><p>他闭上了嘴。这个理由，他无可辩驳。</p><p>“我要你向他转告我的命令：不要轻举妄动。”</p><p>随着这一句，Fingon从窗边转过身，而他刹那间真切意识到：眼前的人，确实已是当今Noldor的至高王。</p><p>“告诉他：时局黑暗，时机尚未到来……但终有一天，我们会再迎接光明。”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] “Lacho calad！Drego morn！”：辛达语，Edain人的战呼，意为“光明点燃！黑夜退散！”<br/>[2] 引自古英语诗The Wanderer：<br/>Where is the horse gone? where the rider?<br/>Where the giver of treasure?<br/>Where are the seats at the feast?<br/>Where are the revels in the hall?<br/>Alas for the bright cup!<br/>Alas for the mailed warrior!<br/>Alas for the splendour of the prince!<br/>How that time has passed away, dark under the cover of night,<br/>as if it had never been.<br/>托尔金基于这首诗，作出了《魔戒》中那首著名的Rohan歌谣：<br/>Where now the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing?<br/>Where is the spring and the harvest and the tall corn growing?<br/>They have passed like rain on the mountain, like a wind in the meadow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 番外·Things They Do for Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>等到他能起床走动的时候，已是初夏时分了。</p><p>这不是他第一次来Falas，自然也不是第一次体验北境与南方的差异。然而这一次，他觉得两地的差异好像被放大了。远离了魔影，远离了烈火、浓烟和鲜血，就连天空也显得格外高远而清澈。</p><p>最后一块绷带也在昨天被拆掉了，那感觉就像摆脱了最后一道枷锁。他坐起来，借着清早的阳光检视着自己，讶异地发现过去那一片惨不忍睹的焦黑表皮和暗黄水泡，如今竟然没有留下什么痕迹。新生的皮肤细看起来泛着浅淡的红色，但更多的还是苍白，长久不见天日的苍白。这也难怪，他想。几个月来，我几乎没有离开这间屋子，我甚至不知道这里有多少人。医者虽然亲切耐心，却总是来去匆匆，因此他猜，像自己这样从北方送来这里疗伤的人，大概还有很多。</p><p>外面的情形与他设想的相差无几。这是专为伤者提供的休养之地，是个远离Eglarest繁忙海港的临海小镇，宁静而祥和。镇中惟一的一条石路，曲折通向海边一处小小的码头，年深日久，搭建码头的木头，根根都沾染了风吹雨打的痕迹。</p><p>他没想到的是，码头上有人；更没想到的是，这个人他曾见过。</p><p>离开Hithlum时，他由于严重烧伤而动弹不得，还发着高烧，整个人都是半梦半醒，但有个插曲却令他印象深刻——根据命令，所有的伤者都将被送去Falas，而临出发前，先是至高王的信使十万火急地赶到，要他们留步，紧接着至高王便亲自送来了一个昏迷不醒的人。担架经过他身边时，他费力地偏过头去看，匆忙中只来得及瞥见一个了无生气的侧影，连嘴唇都是种不祥的灰暗颜色。</p><p>“……照顾她。”一番忙乱之后，他和其他伤者一同被安置在船舱里，在陷入昏睡前隐约听到外面有人压低了嗓音这样说。“而你……不要让我担心。也不要担心我。”</p><p>现在，记忆中那张面孔与眼前的重合了。当然，他注意到了区别：比起那时，她有所恢复，脸色不再是病态的惨白，唇上也有了血色。虽说是初夏时分，但海边谈不上温暖，她穿得相当厚实，裹在那种出自Sindar之手的灰色绒料中，其实并不起眼。可不知为何，他觉得她是忽略不得的，整个人仿佛由内向外透出一种奇特的光彩，什么样的寻常服饰都掩盖不下。</p><p>不，这绝不是说他对她有什么非分之想。她不是自由之身，这他早在当初第一眼见她就知道了。令他不安的——更确切地说，令他不确定的——是这感觉究竟从何而来……而他渐渐想起，这种不确定，这种违背常理却不容置疑的直觉，很多年前曾经有过。</p><p>那时，有人在生死一线的危境中宁定地告诉他：“不要担心，那一个就交给我。”</p><p>他走近几步，发现她没像他以为的那样在享受海天阳光，而是在专心补缀膝头一件银线装饰的蓝斗篷。不过她的手艺可真不怎么样，他想。他印象中Noldor女子都有一双巧手，不管编织还是刺绣，那位在Lórien的花园中长眠不醒的王后，更是其中的佼佼者。可这位似乎是个例外。倒不是说她对怎样缝补全无概念，可是再娴熟的手法也无助于她出色地完成这项工作，因为他清楚看到，她拿针的手在微微颤抖，不受控制，无休无止。</p><p>等她第三次掉了针，他终于忍不住了：“你既然还没痊愈，就该回去好好休息。”</p><p>“承蒙关心，”她微笑着抬起头来，仿佛早就察觉有人在附近，“但我知道自己的极限。”</p><p>乍听起来，她说得云淡风轻，正是他的族人该有的态度——她显然跟他一样是出身Noldor。但他几乎是立刻冒出了怀疑。他长年巡防前哨，固守边境，不止一次从战场上归来，他见证过生离死别，辨得出貌似平静实则汹涌的无望，和貌似无痕实则透骨的悲伤。</p><p>这让他心中一动，于是以为自己懂得了前因后果。</p><p>“你是医者吗？”他问。见她摇了摇头，他也摇了摇头：“那你就不该断言何为极限。”他走过去，从她手里拿过针线放到一边，又把那斗篷折好，“他若还在，一定不会希望你轻易放弃。”</p><p>她没有抗拒，本来只是默然看着他做完这一切，听了这话却是一怔，接着失笑：“你误会了。”</p><p>“……是吗？那么抱歉。”她的笑容感染了他，叫他觉得方才想当然导致的错误也不那么令人尴尬了：“我是Arminas，来自Dorthonion。幸会。”</p><p>她则点点头，报以同样的说法：“我是Nimel，来自Hithlum。幸会。”</p><p>就像所有的初次邂逅一样，这只是日后更多交流的开端。他常常遇到她，有时是在码头上，有时是在小镇里，还有就是帮助医者时——照顾他们的医者从Nargothrond来，是个和善的黑发女子，忙起来并不拒绝援手。也正是因此，他开始注意到了一些令人费解的事实。尽管以他所知，女性通常都拥有一些治疗的天赋，但医者对他和Nimel一视同仁，只让他们去做包扎换药一类的琐事。Nimel自己的病情虽然看似一天比一天更有起色，医者却总是不厌其烦地一次又一次对她加以详查，而每次背过身来，神色都比从前更凝重。</p><p>也许是额外留心的结果，没过多久，他便发现了她的真正秘密。</p><p>他一整天不见她的踪影，起初并没有在意；然而直到第二天傍晚，他仍然没见她出现，不免生出了几分隐隐的担忧。她的住处离得不远，他去时正看到医者从她那里出来，精疲力竭，又无可奈何。</p><p>“或许你可以劝劝她，”见到他，黑发女子眼睛一亮，像是抓到了救星，“她现在的状况，不能起身，更别提去码头。”</p><p>他顾不得多问，跟着医者走了进去。Nimel正挣扎着系好斗篷的最后一根带子——正是他见她补缀的那一件——但他首先注意的不是她的动作。烛光中，她脸色青白，唇色发紫，看上去摇摇欲坠，随时都会支持不住。</p><p>“你这是干什么？”不假思索，这话就随着他平日问责部下时才用的严厉语气出了口，“这不是任性的时候——”</p><p>“不，”她一只手撑着桌子站了起来，“如果我还有任性的自由，那就是这个时候。”只是短短的一句话，就令她艰难地喘息了一刻，才能继续，“我的儿子，今天会来。”</p><p>他瞪着她，她则一改往日的从容淡然，毫不妥协地瞪了回来。她扶在桌边的手依然在微微颤抖，但不知是不是他的错觉，随着时间一分一秒过去，那颤抖似乎慢慢平息了。</p><p>“……下不为例。”他咬着牙说，然后不容分说过去背起了她。还好，她没有挣扎……但他旋即意识到，这只是因为她一贯的明智，知道挣扎也无济于事——她明明跟他差不多高，可是此刻他背上的重量，却轻得大出他的意料。</p><p>然而到了码头，她便谢绝了他的好意，坚持要独自等待。他尽管不放心，但拗不过她，只有暂时退开，悄悄躲在了灯柱后。海风掀动着她的黑发，落日的温暖光辉甚至给她的脸颊抹上了些许血色。在他的注视下，她似乎变了一个人，再次焕发了他曾见过的光彩，先前的虚弱、未知的病痛，现在都奇迹般无影无踪。</p><p>而目睹这一切，他却不能不问：她这样的掩饰隐瞒，究竟是为了什么？</p><p>她没等多久。一叶白帆从Eglarest的方向浮现，乘风破浪，迅捷而来，犹如归心似箭的海鸟。水手们刚刚抛下缆绳，船还没有停稳，原本站在船头的精灵少年就跳了下来，大步奔到了她身边。问候，拥抱，亲切笑语……他看着这温馨的一幕，不由得松了口气。然而就在他准备离去时，年轻的精灵从她身边退开，向他藏身的灯柱这边转过身来。夕阳的余晖中，一颗宝石在他额前闪闪发亮，碧绿如同春日的一汪池水。</p><p>……Valar在上，这只能是Ereinion Rodnor。</p><p>他脚步一滞，有一刻只能盯着那颗宝石，完全移不开目光。</p><p>……Fingolfin家族最年轻的王子，当今Noldor至高王的继承人。</p><p>而她是他的母亲。</p><p> </p><p>伤愈的人，当然不能赖在疗伤之所不走。当医者经过一番详细的检查，断定他已彻底康复，Dorthonion的Arminas就不再有逗留此地的理由。</p><p>接到消息，Eglarest隔天就派来了船，迎接他和另外几个伤愈的同伴。或许是纯粹的巧合，他和下了船就抱着记录册询问他们的名字和来处的精灵打了个照面，视线相交，两人都是一怔。</p><p>“Gelmir！”过去在Angrod麾下，他跟这位同袍虽说算不上密友，倒也混了个脸熟，“你什么时候到了海港？”</p><p>“大概比你晚些。我先是在Sirion隘口遇到了Nargothrond的援军，撤退时又走散了，最后就来了Falas——你也可以说，这是迷路的结果。”Gelmir合上名册，上下打量着他，“Arminas，你可清减了不少，伤势想必不轻？”</p><p>“总算都过去了。”这个话题他不欲多谈，那段日子他至今仍觉得不堪回首，“我们这是要去哪里，Eglarest？Brithombar？然后是不是该去……Nargothrond？”</p><p>他所效忠的王子已战死在Dorthonion，但他的忠诚仍属于Finarfin家族。养伤期间他听到的外界消息颇为有限，可也足够让他了解当前的形势：Dorthonion陷落，东Beleriand几近全线溃败，北境只剩Hithlum和Himring在苦苦支撑。如此一来，Finarfin家族的属下，理应前去Nargothrond。</p><p>但Gelmir否认了：“不，你可以选择。这是King Finrod的意思：‘当此危难时日，凡Finarfin家族子民，并无回归本国之义务，皆可视情形自由决定何去何从。’”</p><p>他还没考虑这意味着什么，就被一个沿着石路缓缓而来的人影吸引了注意。是她，Nimel——不，他纠正自己。现在他知道了。这不是她的本名。她告诉他的，只是她的Sindarin名字，不管出于什么缘由。</p><p>Gelmir循着他的目光望去，看清之后挑了挑眉：“来送行的朋友？”</p><p>“老实说，我不确定。”他硬邦邦地回道，但想了想，还是不无勉强地迎了上去。</p><p>“请允许我先说抱歉。”见他走近，她开门见山，没有一点文过饰非的意思。</p><p>“没什么。”他耸了耸肩，“听说你来自Hithlum，我就该心中有数。你们似乎都很擅长隐姓埋名。”</p><p>他以为她不过是个寻常女子，可她明明是Noldor的王后；就像当年那个自称Firdir的孤独猎手，却被证实是Fingolfin家族的将领。</p><p>也许，他真正恼火的，是自己那一再看不透真相的迟钝。</p><p>他的说法在她听来一定是莫名其妙，但她既没表现出困惑，也没流露出不满：“我还要感谢你的帮助。Ereinion虽然年轻，但要瞒过他并不容易。”</p><p>“你真正要瞒过的，不是他吧？”他脱口问道，在来得及后悔前又加了一句，“是至高王——我居然稀里糊涂地帮你瞒过了至高王。”</p><p>“我懂得他为什么决定送我来这里。”她用犹在颤抖的手拉紧了斗篷，唇边却浮现了微笑，“所以我能为他做的，就是不让他听到任何令他不安的消息。”</p><p>隐瞒伤情、隐姓埋名，就是为了这个目的？他差点就这样反问，但他忽然想起，她曾是Fingolfin家族长子的传令官，她曾追随那位王子左右，亲身参与无数战事，也因此才会伤重至斯。</p><p>他意识到，那位王子——不，至高王——最希望的是她安然无恙，最不希望的就是她重操旧业。</p><p>“……好吧。”他终于点了点头，“其实你不必道歉。你我都清楚，在这里，你本来就只能告诉我你这个名字。”</p><p>她笑了笑，心照不宣地默认了这个他替她找到的借口。</p><p>等到白船扬帆启航，Gelmir陪他站在甲板上，一同看着那个消瘦的人影渐渐变小模糊，最后在视野里消失：“她是谁？”</p><p>良久，他才清了清嗓子：“……Fingolfin家族的属下而已。”</p><p> </p><p>Dorthonion的Arminas，终究还是没有离开Falas，原因何在，他自己也没法解释。他能确定的是，这不是因为胆怯。Bragollach一役的惨状，难免会在一些人心中种下恐惧，但对他而言不然。每当他从噩梦中惊醒，周围仿佛还弥漫着火焰炙烤的高热、烧灼皮肉的焦臭，敌人的鼓噪犹在耳边萦绕，他的第一反应仍然是……拔剑。</p><p>就像Angrod和Aegnor面对潮水一般突如其来的烈火和敌军。</p><p>那次Aegnor从Mithrim归来，碍着Fingon的情面，直到Hithlum的王子离去，才宣泄了挫折恼怒。“我们本该采取行动！”不耐烦地把历来都不熨帖的金发捋到耳后，Aegnor一拳砸在案头，杯盘都震得叮当作响，“当初Findaráto说一切在中洲都变化更快，我们也不例外，我还不以为然，现在总算是信了——你看，过了几年安逸日子，就都染上了短视的毛病！别告诉我Thangorodrim只有我们还看得见！”</p><p>“短视的毛病我不知道，但你声音再大一点，我就真要染上耳聋的毛病了。”Angrod一边说，一边打了个手势叫侍立一旁的Arminas过来撤走那些脆弱易碎的东西，“而且也别一概而论。某些人怎么想我们不得而知，但Findaráto那边应该是不得已——他受欢迎是一回事，说服人去冒生命危险又是另一回事。倘若以为有了退路，自然不愿拼命，这是人之常情。”</p><p>而那场焚尽了Ard-galen的大火无情证实，所谓的退路，不过是个美好的幻梦罢了。</p><p>并没有人质疑他既然宁愿迎敌，为什么还留在后方。事实上，似乎根本没人记得他的存在。倒是Gelmir还有人惦念——有位贵族从Nargothrond特地赶来，但在发现此Gelmir非彼Gelmir后，只有失望而归。“那是他的兄弟，大战之后下落不明。”事后Gelmir告诉他，“说真的，他那个样子真叫人心酸。早知如此，我压根不会把名字写到送交Nargothrond的名册上。”</p><p>那一刻，Arminas心中一动，好像有点理解了她的做法，又好像更加困惑。</p><p>其实，即便她最初就向他透露了本名，他也未必能将她与她的身份联系起来吧？她们的名字，本来就很少被记入史册。有多少人记得前任至高王的妻子姓甚名谁？有多少人知道Finduilas公主的母亲出身为何？惟一能肯定的，是她们存在过。时光如流水，挟着岁月的细沙将她们的音容笑貌一点点埋没，多年后若是幸运，或许还能透过史籍的片言只字，让后世得以惊鸿一瞥。</p><p>Falas虽然远离前线，消息却不闭塞。海港之王Círdan通过水路与Hithlum保持着联络，与Nargothrond更是频繁互通有无。Celegorm和Curufin率众投奔Nargothrond，Sirion岛陷落，Sirion隘口落入敌手，Doriath与Haladin家族的人类联手……Bragollach转眼间已过七年，比起长期和平，如今时局堪称一片昏暗，即使近来形势有所缓和，也算不上什么安慰。“大敌暂缓攻势，一定是在积蓄力量，好再度出击。”他私下里对Gelmir分析道，多年战斗的经验令他对敌人的意图养成了直觉，“这也说明他忌惮我们，还不能一鼓作气消灭我们——否则他绝不会手下留情。”</p><p>仿佛是在验证他的结论，北方来的信使就在这时赶到了海港。Morgoth重启战端，Hithlum遭到两面夹击，Noldor至高王不得不以寡敌众，形势危在旦夕。</p><p>Círdan迅速作出了反应。Falas的全部船只都被征用，大军几乎一夜之间便在Brithombar和Eglarest两大海港集结起来，Arminas也在自愿前往增援的战士之列。一刻也没有耽搁，满载援军的白船井然有序地扬帆起航，而他迎着海风站在船头，等着自己这条船出发的信号。</p><p>纯粹是偶然，他的视线掠过了不远处一条正在拉起风帆，加速出港的白船。接着他猛然扭头，难以置信地睁大了眼。</p><p>有人站在侧舷的甲板上，从头到脚都是标准的战士装束，乍看平平无奇。然而他敢发誓，那不是别人，正是……</p><p>他张开了嘴，又狠狠闭上，默然目送那只船远去。头顶一群群海鸟振翅而过，清脆的鸣叫与悠长的号角遥相呼应，他恍若不闻，头脑中只容得下一幅画面：那只扶着剑柄的手。稳定，从容，不见一丝颤抖。</p><p>之后，他再也没有见过她。</p><p> </p><p>（Arminas番外完）</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nimel是Ninqueil这个Quenya名对应的Sindarin形式。<br/>Arminas和Gelmir不是我的原创人物。他们在《精灵宝钻》和《胡林的子女》中都有出场。根据《胡林的子女》，Arminas和Gelmir都曾是Angrod的部下，很可能参加过泪雨之战，Arminas还自称见过Húrin和其他Hador家族的人。没有记载表明这两人在骤火之战后的具体行踪。这个故事的设定纯系我的发挥，是基于合理推断之一：他们当时必然没有前往Nargothrond（《胡林的子女》中没有迹象表明他们来报信前曾在Nargothrond生活过），因而或者是去了Hithlum，或者是去了Falas，这样后来才得以参加泪雨之战。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 番外·Nobody Wants to Be Lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>涌泉家族领主宅邸的书房中，Elemmakil照常一个人伏案忙碌着。初冬的寒意已经触及了这座隐藏在群山怀抱中的城市，园中的树木几乎落尽了叶子，光秃的枝干刚修剪过，随处可见新鲜的茬口露着一点点泛绿的乳白，伴着遍地alfirin的墨绿长茎，非但不显得凄凉，反而透出一种乐观的刚强。</p><p>他上首的那张宽大书桌仍然空着，但一如既往，收拾得一尘不染。这里的主人奉王命外出，转眼已是三十余载，而他代行领主的职责，也有三十余年了。千头万绪的家族事务，他已经处理得驾轻就熟，一旁的矮几上，批阅过的羊皮纸堆成了整齐的一叠，稍后就会有侍从来取走，分送出去。</p><p>放下羽毛笔，Elemmakil活动一下手腕，把当天要看的最后一批文件挪到了面前。最上面的一份从标题来看是秋收的报告，他不免打起了精神，然而才读了几行，就听见窗外传来了隐约的喧闹。</p><p>领主宅邸俯瞰着南城的集市，声音想必就是从那里来——集市平时就是欢声笑语不绝于耳的地方，偶有新鲜趣闻或意外喜事，更是人声鼎沸。不过，在这片与世隔绝的和平山谷中，激动人心到值得持久庆贺的事并不多见，因此他以为这场喧闹跟以往无数次一样，过一会儿就会平息。然而他看完了概述，声音却还没有停止——不但没有停止，而且大有愈演愈烈之势。</p><p>他翻了一页，赫然只见密密麻麻一大片誊写整齐的数字，不禁叹了口气。这不行，他想，合上文件扬声问道：“外面是怎么回事？”</p><p>回答来得比他料想的要快：“Master Elemmakil，是绿树家族那两位有名的歌手——他们回来了。”</p><p> </p><p>Elemmakil初次听说那两位歌手，是在Vinyamar的春季庆典上。那时，他坚持随上司Ecthelion离开北境迁去了Nevrast，刚刚安顿下来便适逢盛事，纵是他本来身心俱疲，也觉得眼界大开。这倒不是因为他孤陋寡闻——气候寒冷的北境更倾向于庆祝夏季的到来，Mithrim山区的Sindar和Hithlum、Dor-lómin两地的Noldor，风俗都是选在入夏时节举行庆典。或许是环境与形势都不同的缘故，Thangorodrim的阴影之下，北境的庆典纵然欢快，也总是含了一丝桀骜不驯的挑战意味；若论无忧无虑、轻松自在，就说什么也不及隔着一道Ered Wethrin山脉的Nevrast了。</p><p>离开Dor-lómin时，Elemmakil把所有标志着过去职责的服饰都留在了身后，现在自然是抱定了入乡随俗的打算。他选了一身当地Sindar爱穿的朴实灰袍，特意往人多的地方去，只觉得一路见闻无不令人耳目一新。正是一年中最美好的时候，避在东边群鸟之湖Linaewen过冬的鸟儿纷纷回归，啁啾啼啭；北方的战事似乎全然不曾影响这片依山傍海的土地，放眼望去，春光明媚，万物衔新。Taras山脚下繁花如海，大片大片绵延开去，竟不输给白沙尽处的无边波涛，而海面吹来的微风犹带凉意，不时徐徐而过，便掀起一阵阵花香涌动。怒放的花丛中预先留有小径曲折，精灵族人穿梭往来其间，有Noldor，也有Sindar，但外人如Elemmakil，必须格外留心才能看出他们的差别——在Nevrast，Noldor与Sindar之间的界限早已模糊，几乎消失不见。两族族人服饰相似，外貌相若，彼此相处融洽，亲密无间，连通婚也是屡见不鲜。</p><p>这一片融融的和乐，仿佛有着不可抗拒的魔力，他放任自己信步而行，长久以来第一次淡忘了纷繁冗杂的责任与使命。一个个擦肩而过的人，一张张似曾相识的面孔……他认出了那位乐天开朗的金花领主和那位偏爱赤足的年轻公主，认出了Nevrast之王本人，认出了自己的上司和Noldor的白公主，甚至有那么一刻，他相信他瞥到了健康已经大有起色、只是脸色仍然苍白的Rog裹着厚重斗篷的身影。</p><p>举目所见，尽是欢颜，于是他也抛开烦恼，一律回以不含任何杂质的笑容。</p><p>当那缕歌声飘入耳中时，他刚掬起一捧泉水，正要送到唇边；待他回过神来，手中清水已经沥尽，一滴不存。</p><p>那是他平生听过的最动人的歌声。</p><p>梦游一般，他离开泉水，循声而去。双脚仿佛有了自己的生命，一步步引领他走近，歌声也一点点清晰起来，字字宛转清亮，犹如银铃：</p><p>……我们彻夜漫游，</p><p>歌舞迎来白昼。</p><p>兴高采烈归来，</p><p>满握香花为寿。[1]</p><p>他近乎急切地挤进围拢的人群，顾不得矜持，甚至想不起道歉。就在人群的中心，他找到了那位歌者。她背对着他，头上戴着一个五彩缤纷的花冠，一袭浅绿衣裙勾勒出苗条的身姿，在万紫千红当中恰似一棵亭亭玉立的小树。</p><p>不必细看，他就知道她是个Sinda。只有那一族才拥有这样令人叹为观止的美妙歌喉。</p><p>一曲终了，周围立刻爆发出一片欢呼。她微一欠身，便摘下了花冠，作势欲投。四面的笑闹声浪登时涨得更高，她向面前那些争先恐后伸手欲接的人们促狭地摇了摇头，笑着转过身来，不期然抬眼，正好让他看清她的浅灰明眸。</p><p>刹那间，他心中有什么猛然一动，就像……就像有谁探出一只看不见的手，径直伸进他的胸膛，找到一根他从不知道存在着的琴弦，拨出了一个闻所未闻的音符。</p><p>时间的步调像是放慢了。花冠缓缓离开她的手，飞过空中，一团馥郁落入他懵懂的掌心，他却像是化作了雕像，半晌不能移动。</p><p> </p><p>Elemmakil把桌上的文件略加整理归拢，便起身离开了书房。出门时，他嘱咐候在门外的侍从先别拿走文件分发，与此同时，另一个侍从为他取来了纯白饰银的领主斗篷，正要帮他披上肩头，却被他摆手阻止了：“不用这么正式，我只是随便出去走走。”</p><p>稍后，他摘了那个象征着代理领主身份的钻石亮银别针，换了件不显眼的浅灰外衣，从侧门出了领主宅邸。直到踏上通往下一层环城的阶梯，他才容许第一丝有关她的思绪浮上心头。</p><p>绿树家族的Lindeth，白城数一数二的歌手……环抱山脉的巍峨群山中，百余年形同放逐的光阴，即便有兄长相伴，她承受的寂寞与煎熬也绝非轻易排遣得了。</p><p>那种感觉，常人或许无法想像，可他曾经自请受罚去做干河秘道的外门守卫，日复一日年复一年地守在不见天日的山底，对此却是感同身受。</p><p>其实，他和她何尝不是一样？爱别离，求不得……在这片凡世土地上，这似乎是任何人都摆脱不掉的诅咒。</p><p>不过，她终究还是回来了，这比什么都重要。</p><p>他拐了一个弯，走上了通往集市的主道。就在这时，下层的城门方向传来了一声嘹亮的银号，他抬头望去，只见一队人马有条不紊地越过金绿相间的平原，正向Amon Gwareth接近。几个族人说笑着与他擦肩而过，他听见其中一个评论道：“今天倒真是热闹。”</p><p>“是啊，先是Legolas和Lindeth兄妹，现在又是Maeglin殿下。”另一个感慨，“倘若众水的主宰眷顾，下一个回来的说不定就是涌泉家族的领主。”</p><p>Elemmakil缓过神来，加快了脚步。</p><p> </p><p>Elemmakil第二次见到那位歌手，是在春季庆典之后不久。他名义上虽然还担着副官的职责，但一段时间以来都没有分派到任何公务。多年不曾享受过这样的空闲，他着实心存感激——毫无负担的放松对他来说有多重要，没人比他自己更清楚。而感激之余，他也明白，这必定是上司的理解与照顾。</p><p>他刚听说Ecthelion要脱离Fingon麾下，前往Nevrast，就径直找上门去，执意请求一同离去。“大人，我想我终于认识到了自己的极限。”他当时如是说。而那位历来沉静如水的领主默然注视他一刻，终究没有劝阻，只是拍了拍他的肩，准许了他的请求。</p><p>——愿Beleriand的和平治愈你的创伤。</p><p>他转身时，头脑中收到了这样的思绪。</p><p>而现在，他不能不开始相信，这也许真的可以做到。</p><p>这天他照例坐在沙滩上出神，极目所见都是令人心旷神怡的蓝天碧水、白沙青山，望得久了，人也仿佛渐渐融入了这片美景，呼吸与心跳都汇入了世界那绵长舒缓的节奏。</p><p>一阵孩童的欢笑由远而近，他回过头，发现有个穿着浅灰衣裙的姑娘领着一个服饰考究的小男孩在沙滩上散步。这会儿她俯了身，正对孩子耳语，他因而看不清她的容颜，却听清了她的声音。</p><p>他站起来的动作一定突兀至极，因为她和孩子同时向这边看来，两人脸上都是一副混合了讶异和好奇的神情。</p><p>“您一定是新来的Noldor之一，”四目相对，她直起身率先说，正是那个他铭刻于心的嗓音，“幸会，我是Lindeth。”</p><p>“我是Aranwë之子Voronwë，”她牵着的孩子不甘落后地说，“幸会。”</p><p>他忍不住笑出声来，倒缓解了本来的一点尴尬：“幸会，Voronwë。”</p><p>孩子心满意足地点点头，就挣脱了她的手，自顾自跑开了。而他重新望向她，希望自己刚才不会显得太鲁莽：“幸会，Lindeth。我是Elem……Elmegil。”</p><p>“Elmegil？”她重复一遍，不禁莞尔，“这倒真是Noldor才会取的名字。能不能告诉我，星在哪里，剑又在何处？”[2]</p><p>从没有谁调侃过他的名字，而“剑”这个词也触及了他尚未忘怀的惨痛记忆，于是他只笑了笑：“你不妨认为，我就是个名不副实的Noldo。”</p><p>“是吗？”这次她大笑了，笑声清脆，宛如珠玉相碰。</p><p>他和她一起坐了下来，一边看着Voronwë在海边挑挑拣拣，一边漫无边际地闲聊。那天他一反常态，简直是喋喋不休，事后他回想起来不免汗颜，因为自从踏上这片尘世之地，他通常一个月说的话也不如那一次多。他给她讲了大海彼岸那片蒙福的圣土上曾经有过的无瑕光明，讲了Valinor的双圣树如何在Yavanna的歌声中破土而出（那得是何等美妙的歌声——她感叹了良久），还有Tirion，Túna山顶的白城Tirion。她则给他讲了日月升起之前的Beleriand，讲了Nevrast和Falas两地的风俗（和他料想的大相径庭，本地的Sindar似乎一点也不排斥Noldor，比如提起Turgon，她颇多“随和”、“开明”一类的称赞，又比如一位年纪轻轻就声誉鹊起的学者Pengolodh，据她说就是个“名副其实”的例子，兼具Noldor与Sindar的血统[3]），还讲了她的兄长，从Nevrast到Falas的沿海一带公认最出色的歌手。</p><p>“怎么可能！”他听到这里，不假思索地说，“你明明才是——”</p><p>“多谢，”她歪头一笑，“可是我得承认，Legolas确实不愧这个名声。他现在跟着Galdor大人和Pengolodh去Falas了，等他回来，你一定要见见他才行。不过，你什么时候听过我唱歌，我怎么不知道？”</p><p>直到这时他才意识到，她并没有认出他。那个花冠，于她只是信手抛出，于他却是值得精心保存一世的珍宝。</p><p>他强压下失落，还没想好如何回答，Voronwë就举着几块浮木跑了回来。“我想要只船，”男孩央求他，“你能刻一个给我吗？”</p><p>习惯使然，他总随身带着小刀，而这样一个玩具对Noldor来说也是举手之劳。稳了稳情绪，他挑出一块质地大小都合适的浮木，稍一斟酌，就开始动手雕刻。随着娴熟的动作，木屑应手而落，很快一只小小的船就成了形。</p><p>Voronwë一直盯着他的一举一动，这时再也等不及，欢呼着就伸手去拿。他本就分散了注意力，结果猝不及防，手一颤，锋利的刀尖划破了手指。殷红的血涌了出来，眨眼间染红了苍白的浮木，玷污了船头雕出的天鹅头颅。</p><p>一时间，他只觉得全身的血都凉了。长久以来的压制，不过是在等待一个爆发的契机，千百个记忆中的画面掠过眼前，汇成了顶天立地的海啸。误会也好，过失也好，全都是软弱无力的借口，掩盖不了那一幕幕、一场场追悔莫及的血腥与残酷。“愿Beleriand的和平治愈你的创伤”……可是，Arda诸位主宰在上，他究竟怎样才能真正将那些尽数遗忘？</p><p>他犹在茫然，一只纤长的手已经伸了过来，轻柔却坚定地抽出了那只小船，递给了不明就里的男孩。Voronwë拿着小船，担心地看看他，又渴望地看看海，孩童的天性终于战胜了尚不成熟的理性，还是兴高采烈地往海边去了。</p><p>“Elemmakil。”</p><p>他一震，难以置信地抬眼，却见她正看着他，神色如常。</p><p>“这才是你真正的名字吧？”</p><p>是了，她如今是Nevrast的国民，也许并不在乎那一道语言的禁令，可另外那些事又如何，比如天鹅港的杀戮？他若向她坦白，她还会不会同样不在乎？</p><p>“你从前做过什么，我不清楚，也不由我来宽恕。”就像猜到了他在想什么，她说；他的惊诧与迷惑，她只付之一笑。“但我知道，剑不是耻辱。它可以用来杀戮，也可以用来守护。”</p><p>他低下头，视野忽然模糊起来。眼看着手上的血痕一丝丝淡去，多年来他头一次意识到，泪原来也有着温度。</p><p> </p><p>Elemmakil一走进集市，就发现了人群中那个裹着不起眼的灰斗篷的背影。远远看去，他觉得她比以前更消瘦了些，苗条到了近乎单薄的地步。她想必吃了不少苦，他想，同情、怜悯夹杂着自嘲油然而生，末了却尽皆化作一点惘然。</p><p>他本来以为那次在她面前失态之后，她会避他惟恐不及，然而令他惊讶又欣慰的是，她次日见到他时言笑如常，仿佛什么都不曾发生过。接下来一段时间，他几乎天天都能在Nevrast的海边遇到她，因为她那时还是Aranwë的夫人Aeriel的侍女，经常带着年幼的Voronwë玩耍散步。</p><p>这样的次数多了，他纵然明白她待自己只如亲友，也还是忍不住生出了不切实际的幻想，直到那一天他们照例坐在沙滩上闲谈，忽然间风起云涌，暴雨将至。他们匆匆忙忙跑去躲雨，走到半途，她却倏地停了脚步，盯着远处的山岩，而他清楚看见了她眼中克制不住的渴慕和明知无望的悲伤。</p><p>心刹那间沉到了底，他慢慢扭过头，顺着她的目光望去。黝黑的礁石当中一袭白衣飘飞，正是Noldor的白公主，而紧跟在她身后的人，是他的上司Ecthelion。</p><p>茫茫海上，远方云底有闪电蜿蜒，只是稍纵即逝的工夫，他却充分理解了那些从前想起来只觉得匪夷所思的情感——Vanyar至高王Ingwë的妹妹Indis是如何暗恋着已有妻室的Noldor之王Finwë，他的上司又是如何让对那位公主的心意左右了一个又一个至关重要的选择。无论是在蒙福之地还是在尘世海岸，那一种凌驾于世间无数情感之上的情感都显然足以创造各种各样理不清的谜题、解不开的死结，而他Elemmakil也逃脱不了那张矛盾的罗网——他爱着她，她却爱着他尊敬有加、付出忠诚的对象，而那个人却心有所属，永无可能对她垂青。他和她，其实惊人地相似，他此刻有多少失落，她就有过多少失落，而他此刻有多少绝望，她就有过多少绝望。</p><p>或许真如众位Valar所言，被伤毁的Arda既然不再完美，也就不再有快乐的保障。</p><p>但又或许，这又是一个他注定要扮演的角色？这一类的不如意，并不总会埋下愤怒和嫉妒的种子，也并不全以灾难收场。至少，他不觉得忿忿，也不觉得戚戚，真相带来的震惊过后，留下的是如释重负的坦荡。</p><p>所以数十年前当她离开白城的时候，他才能用一句简单的“无论如何，请保重自己”作为告别。</p><p>“Elemmakil！”</p><p>被这么一喊，他就晓得那份不引人注意的努力全成了泡影。出声的不是别人，正是Aranwë之子Voronwë——当年的孩子早已长成了神采飞扬的青年，那场始于一只小小木船的友谊，也早已经历了从亦师亦友到平等论交的变化。年轻精灵向他挥挥手，便分开人群走了过来，单看外貌几乎与Noldor贵族无异，只有那双海灰色的眼睛才体现了他身上那一半Teleri血统。</p><p>“刚才她向我问起了你，”Voronwë到了近前，放低了音量，“我以为你不会来，就自作主张地说了你现在公务繁忙，可能一时脱不开身。”</p><p>周围的人听了刚才的喊声，都认出了涌泉家族的代理领主，这时纷纷自觉让出了路。Elemmakil眼看着那个苗条的人影也似有所察，就要向这边回头，只得笑了笑：“你说的也没错，我是遇到了一份棘手的报告，才出来散散心。”</p><p>似乎没听他说了什么，年轻精灵忽然附到他耳边说：“对了，我觉得她好像变了不少——”</p><p>又一阵喧闹传来，打断了Voronwë的话。他们同时转过身，只见一队服饰纯黑的族人不知何时上了这一层环城，当中赫然走着一位年轻贵族——王的外甥、Gondolin的王子，黑鼹家族的领主Maeglin。一行人风尘仆仆，显然是刚从城外归来，还抬着几箱新开采的矿石。</p><p>“这种颜色，我大概见多少次都习惯不了。”Voronwë叹了口气，小声说，“那位殿下别的什么都好说，就是品味太独特了些。”</p><p>他话音未落，就有人哈地一笑。Elemmakil和Voronwë循声望去，只见一堆码得整整齐齐的苹果旁边靠着一个以Noldor的标准来看稍嫌瘦削的人，暗绿上衣与深灰长裤都是半旧的，靴子上还沾着泥土。然而明明是这样寻常的装束，却不知为何令人眼前一亮，就像沉闷的初冬时节里偏偏绽出一抹新绿，也许不合时宜，却无可辩驳地生机勃勃。</p><p>Elemmakil认得这个人。他们相见次数不多，但彼此绝不陌生——那是Legolas，行踪飘忽不定，等闲难得回城，既是最让绿树家族领主Galdor头疼的下属，更是白城名声犹在Lindeth之上的出色歌手。</p><p>“少了一位公主，多了一位王子；少了一位领主，多了一位代理领主。”青年手里玩着一个苹果，冲Voronwë粲然一笑，“不过一百多年的时间，城里的变化还真是不小，连我这样见多识广的老家伙都有些吃不消，也难怪你一个年轻人不习惯。”</p><p>他的嗓音乍听并无特别之处，然而一字字一句句从他口中吐出，细微转折浑然天成，莫名就有了令人屏息的韵律，竟是说不出地悦耳，与同样被誉为嗓音出众的Ecthelion各擅胜场，而且可以想像若是论起歌喉，必定要胜出一筹。</p><p>“好在你总算没什么变化，真让我这样孤陋寡闻的老家伙深感欣慰。”Elemmakil接过了话头，替瞠目结舌的Voronwë解了围，“Legolas，久违了。”</p><p>青年略去了寒暄，只点了点头权作问候：“听说你的上司去了Hithlum，归期还是未知之数？”不等Elemmakil回答，他又摇了摇头，“算了，我多余问这一句。毕竟这件事取决于你，而不是他。”</p><p>他说得没头没脑，Elemmakil觉得自己就算在脑筋最清楚的时候也不可能弄明白这是怎么回事，于是也不客气，正要追问，却不防有人从旁开口了。</p><p>“Master Elemmakil，难得见你来这里。”来人彬彬有礼地说，“绿树家族两位歌手回归，果然是全城之幸。”</p><p>是Maeglin。也许是在路上注意到了Elemmakil，白城的王子让属从等在环城阶梯上，自己带着两个随从走了过来。不同于即刻以礼相迎的Elemmakil和Voronwë，惯于特立独行的Legolas这次似乎也不打算破例。Sindar青年没有一点见礼的意思，只旁若无人地把手里的苹果放了回去，仿佛惟有那堆红里透黄的可口水果值得注意。</p><p>“这位想必就是‘锐目’Legolas了。”Maeglin淡淡笑着，似乎不以为忤，“我早知你的名声，与其说是巧合，我宁愿相信是缘分。”</p><p>“确实，”Legolas直到这时才抬眼一笑，目光果然不负“锐目”的称号，犀利明亮异常，“北边山中，拜殿下所赐，我和我妹妹差点被人当作Orcs射成两只灰扑扑的刺猬，这缘分不可谓不深。”</p><p>Maeglin微微一愕：“原来那天在矿脉附近形迹可疑的，竟是你们二位？”他并不躲避Legolas的注视，回望时目光同样犀利明亮，“但如此误会，二位为何不立刻出来澄清？那样——”</p><p>“说来惭愧得很，”Legolas打断了他，“当时我兴之所至哼了首小曲，结果被当成个五音不全的Orc，枉我向来忝居歌手，真是无颜面对白城亲友。这么没脸的事，您如果不提，我自己又怎么能说出口。”</p><p>且不论他说的有无夸张，光是此举本身已是相当无礼，Elemmakil不由得看他一眼，Legolas却恍若不觉：“不过，您想必不曾亲眼见过Orcs吧？何时见到真正的敌人才好历练，您说是不是。”</p><p>Maeglin抬手止住了上前一步、就要开口斥责的随从。年轻的王子脸上不见怒色，眼中却光芒一闪：“是，我们谁又不需要历练？就比如你的妹妹，我听说她自从涌泉家族的领主重伤归城就跟你一起去了山里，一晃这么多年，不知历练够了没有。”</p><p>“殿下请慎言！”</p><p>这一声直到脱口而出，Elemmakil才意识到那是自己。不假思索，他已跨前一步，臂上却感到一紧，与此同时，一个声音在他身侧响起：</p><p>“Elemmakil，Maeglin殿下只是有感而发而已。”</p><p>他认得这个声音。哪怕分别再久、相隔再远，他也不会听错。仿佛耗费了一个纪元的时间，他才能回过头去。</p><p>她确实瘦了些，但并不显得憔悴，明亮的灰眼睛里盈满笑意。</p><p>“至于我学到了什么，”她踮起脚，在他耳边悄声说，“我要单独告诉你。”</p><p>心跳蓦地停了一拍，又突然加快了，他遽然转身看她，几乎不能相信自己的耳朵。那一刻，阳光骤然穿透了薄云，照亮了瞭望山和山顶的城市，也照亮了这个群山环抱的凡世角落。</p><p>Elemmakil不记得Maeglin说了什么，又是何时离去。他也不记得Voronwë说了什么，又在周围聒噪转悠了多久。他所记得的，只是Legolas渐渐远去的清亮嗓音，歌词虽然平平无奇，却被名满白城的歌手唱得动人到了极致：</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>……你可听到了我的声音？你可听到了我的歌？</p>
  <p>它诉说着情意，这样你的心就能找到我……[4]</p>
</blockquote><p>“你到底在想什么？”末了，她好笑地问他。</p><p>“我只是在想，”他终于回过神来，又等心跳平稳了些，才慢吞吞地说，“那份秋收的报告，恐怕我一时是不可能看懂了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（Elemmakil番外完）</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] 这是《金枝》中对五朔节之歌的翻译节选。而Lindeth唱的曲调，请参考Loreena McKennitt的The Mummer’s Dance（出自专辑The Book of Secrets）里的相应部分：“We've been rambling all the night/and sometime of this day/Now returning back again/we bring a garland gay.”<br/>[2] Elemmakil：Quenya，意为“星之剑”（Star Sword）。其Sindarin形式没有明确记载，但按照规则来转换的话，应是Elmegil。<br/>[3] Pengolodh这个名字直译就是Elf-Noldo，暗示着他Noldor和Sindar的混血血统。<br/>[4] 歌词来自Christina Aguilera的Nobody Wants to Be Lonely。（我自己实在编不出来……）<br/>Thingol的语言禁令，我认为并没有被Nevrast以及后来Gondolin的Sindar接受。Gondolin仍说变体的Quenya，而且Voronwë、Aranwë、Elemmakil等人的名字也从来没有改成Sindarin形式。因此，本篇中Elemmakil的“谨慎”，其实只是他内心为天鹅港一事负疚的结果。<br/>Gondolin的Legolas外貌具体如何，没有原著设定。既然他最有可能是Sindar出身，又不大可能与Thingol、Círdan有血缘关系，本文中我将他设定为黑发，而非银发。<br/>Elemmakil其人在《未完的传说》中被形容为high and noble，并非泛泛之辈。无奈的是，他在那一篇中的出场主要是为了衬托Ecthelion的风采，就像他在我这整个故事里的配角命运一样。因此，我给了他一个单独的番外和一份当时绝大多数角色都求之不得的温暖，但愿这能给那个惨烈的纪元添上一抹亮色。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Where Does True Hope Lie?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>通过Echoriath的途径，与他记忆中并没有区别。</p><p>出了外围山底那些幽深的山洞，脚下的地面便平缓了许多。他知道，从这里到第一道大门还有相当一段距离，但路是笔直的，不再有曲折。</p><p>直到这时，他才长出了口气，算是真正放松下来。</p><p>离开Hithlum前，他就清楚回归隐匿之城的旅途将是一场空前的挑战，艰险异常，却又不容有失。根据Fingolfin家族得到的战报，Angrod和Aegnor战死后Dorthonion虽已沦陷，但Morgoth的邪恶生物向来对Sirion大河心存顾忌，Orodreth仍然据守Tol Sirion岛上的坚固要塞Minas Tirith，只是敌众我寡，Finarfin家族的次子自保已经相当艰难，实在无力阻止所有取道Sirion隘口南下侵入Beleriand的敌人。从Barad Eithel到Dimbar这一片过去的安全地带，现在已成了时有小股Orcs和恶狼出没的危险区域，而Fingon派出的护卫队也最多只能把他送到Serech沼泽，他此后何去何从，决不能透露给外人。</p><p>“不必我说，你也明白——这场大战彻底改变了北境的形势。”他临行前，Fingon对他说，“失去了无数族人和Atani盟友，失去了Angárato和Aikanáro，失去了我父亲……”</p><p>Noldor的至高王别开头，沉默了。他坐在Fingon下首，看不清这位昔日王储的神情，却听得出呼吸中那一丝强自压抑着的紊乱。还不只那些，他想。重伤的Ninqueil已被送往海港，我也即将动身离去。为了轻装起见，他没穿重甲，然而锁环、皮革和布料的分量压在肩头，忽然令他莫名窒闷。</p><p>“……将来很长一段时间，西线都只能采取守势。”隔了一刻，Fingon才续道，“而东线……”</p><p>近来消瘦了些，却反添了威严的君王起身走到窗前，凝望着外面的荒漠，仿佛要看穿滚滚的烟尘。</p><p>“至少，Maitimo还在。”</p><p>他知道，目前的消息是，尽管东Beleriand全线溃败，Maedhros却奇迹般守住了Himring山上不占丝毫地利的要塞。他虽不曾亲见那位王子作战，但仅此一条，其勇悍便可以想见。</p><p>“我父亲的遗体被众鹰之王送去了你当初离开的隐匿国度，Turukáno想必比我更清楚父亲的死讯。倘若他有心复仇，我要你把当今的形势巨细靡遗地说给他听。他向来明智通达，必定能作出合理的判断。”Fingon回过身，注意到了他的神色，“……怎么？”</p><p>他只踌躇了一瞬，就决定不再向Fingon隐瞒那些一直困扰他的疑问，因为他忽然意识到，错过这一次，他们不知要等多久才能再有机会长谈。</p><p>“Aranya，”他离座来到Noldor的王面前，并不躲避对方探询的目光，“您知道我当年是为了什么离开Tirion。有些人是为了风暴而生的，但我不是。我所做的一切，固然都是心甘情愿，但归根结底，却是因为我放纵了自己的心意，选择去追随一个人。然而事到如今，斯人已逝，余下指引我的，似乎只剩了责任。”</p><p>喉中一哽，他微一低头，几次深呼吸才平定了心绪，重新抬眼。</p><p>“……您也同样清楚，我走到这一天，虽然并非无悔，但从无怨恨。何况，即便没有一个理由，我也依然能恪尽职守、不负信任。只是，”他自嘲地一笑，“我发现那有时确实很难。”</p><p>“这么说，你需要一个新的理由？”Fingon扬了扬眉。</p><p>“这个理由，只能由我自己去找寻。”他轻轻摇了摇头，“现在，容我贸然问您：如果说支持着那个家族的，除了化解不开的深仇，还有反复重申的誓言和收复宝钻的执念，那么能否告诉我，还有什么支持着您？究竟要怎样，才能像您从前说过的那样，力求‘此生无憾’？”</p><p>室内静了片刻。远方平原上北风掀动着沙尘，汇成示威般的低沉咆哮，然而城头银蓝旌旗猎猎招展，报时的号声恰在这时响起，嘹亮如昔，清越依旧。</p><p>“天鹅港之后，我也有过同样的疑问。”Fingon将目光投向了窗外，“很久我都以为，我只能向前，是因为我不能后退……直到那一天，我们踏上了中洲的海岸。”</p><p>那一天，他也记忆犹新。他们尚在不敢相信地感受着脚下坚实的土地，Isil已悄然爬上天穹，以皎洁的银光驱散了长夜的黑暗……七次月升月落之后，在Mithrim的宽广湖畔，Anar自西方喷薄而出，笼罩着东方Ered Wethrin山岭的浓云，尽皆被炽烈的光焰点燃。</p><p>“当时我突然发现，我并不是不能后退，而是不想后退。我放弃了一个世界，将它留给过去，因为我不再相信它属于我们。”</p><p>“您认为，中洲属于我们？”他不得不问。</p><p>“不，”Fingon笑了，“但它比Aman更需要我们。Findaráto曾说，首生儿女在蒙福之地只是锦上添花，在尘世之地却是雪中送炭。”</p><p>我们与Morgoth结下了无法化解的血仇，无论身在何处，我们都憎恨着，同时也被憎恨。既然这是一个没有妥协的死局，我宁愿选择去对抗那无休无止的恶毒与敌意，守护这片赋予了我们更高价值、更大意义的大地。</p><p>“你说，有些人是为了风暴而生的，但你不是。我也并不认为我是。事实上，除了极少数人，我们大约全都不是，但这不妨碍我们选择去投身风暴当中。至于那是对是错……或许有那么一天，我们所做的一切都将得到公正的审判，而在那一天到来之前，我们总有权利选择。哪怕所有的选择都引向同一个结局，选择仍然存在。”Fingon转过身，“最终定义我们的，正是这些选择。”</p><p>Noldor的至高王离开窗边，走了过来：“不必着急，你还有的是时间去找出你自己的答案。”扫了一眼他背后的Ringlach，Fingon用力拍了拍他的肩，“将来有一天，或许你我还会再次并肩作战。”……</p><p>“Ecthelion阁下，木之门就快到了。”引路的卫兵停下脚步，指向前方一盏微弱的灯火。他抬起头，于是时隔三十余年，又一次看到了隐匿王国的第一道大门。</p><p>通道尽头自岩石中凿出两根高柱，柱间悬有巨门，以木条精心交叉制成，铆以铁钉，正是木之门。一行人走到近前，庞大的吊门经他一触便缓缓升起，没有发出一丝声响。门外赫然便是Orfalch Echor那鬼斧神工的纵深裂谷，虽是白昼时分，谷中却不见阳光直射，抬眼望去，两侧黝黑的群峰连绵不见尽头，如同根根张开的手指，森然指向群星隐约可见的靛蓝天空。</p><p>卫兵提着灯当先出门，走上了左边的宽路，他却立在原地略一怔忡，才能举步跟上。外面已是天翻地覆，这里却依然如故……不过是一道门的区别，却像是从一个世界进入了另一个世界。</p><p>出得山洞，便置身深谷。斜刺里有冷风掠过石壁骤然吹来，掀起了当初有意选择的暗色斗篷，顿时令他想起了一身的尘土血腥。</p><p>突如其来的烈火焚尽了Ard-galen的绿草，如今惟有Anfauglith的荒漠留存。隆冬季节已过，北风却凛冽依旧。在Serech沼泽与Fingon派来的护卫队分手后，他就凭借当年在北境游荡时积累的经验，尽量隐藏自己、避开敌人，如同一个影子，逃过了敌友双方的注意，成功穿过了Sirion隘口。然而进了Beleriand，变故陡生，几头狡猾的狼嗅到了马的气息，引着一队Orcs追踪而来。隐匿王国素有严令，纵是本国国民，如有敌人在后，也不得直接逃归，以免暴露干河秘道的入口。因此，他掉头向Brethil方向而去，在树林边界放走了坐骑，自己则埋伏下来。</p><p>那是一场狭路相逢的恶战，一方残忍，一方无情。为绝后患，他拼着受伤，也还是先用弓箭解决了所有的恶狼，然后才用剑去解决余众。杀戮于他已是熟极而流，事前不假思索，事后不屑回顾。然而他毕竟是孤身一人，离开战场时虽然还能强撑着行动，但胸口、臂上、腰间、腿际，周身几乎全被鲜血浸透，那处贯穿胸背的旧伤也被新伤引动，呼吸间一阵阵刺痛。</p><p>但他没有耽搁，只匆匆嚼了些草药，简单包扎了伤口，便踏上了归途。过了Sirion大河，敌人便不能再靠气味追踪，而刚刚一战赢得的时间并不多，他得分秒必争。靠着多年来磨炼出的意志，他顺利赶到了渡河的必经之路Brithiach浅滩，然而涉水时脚下虚浮，踩在鹅卵石上不小心一滑，人便栽了下去，水顷刻间就淹没了视听。</p><p>有那么一刻，他俯卧在一片冰冷里，不能动也不想动，觉得整个人都仿佛在虚空中漂浮……失去了全身的气力，也没有了尘世的负担，包围着他的，惟有那裹挟着种种悲欢离合、奔流在大地血脉当中的旋律回音，自从创世以来就从未停歇过的潺潺水声。</p><p>是何时，他在这里怔怔地回望岸上的篝火，耳畔响着同样的水声？</p><p>内心深处有个地方猛然一疼，冷到极致反而咬噬如炎的寒意从贴身的衣袋中生发蔓延，刺骨竟盖过了早春的河水，如同透胸而入的冰凌。</p><p>原来那是真的。艳阳下喷涌欢唱的泉水，源头却是大地根基里那深不可测的悲伤泉井。</p><p>我会不会死在这里？多少年来第一次，他认真地想，却不知为何并不觉得担忧恐惧。在这里，我犯了最蠢的错误，于是在这里，我也将迎来最后的时刻？……灵魂就似一层千疮百孔的脆弱薄纱，半悬浮着覆在伤痕累累的肉体上。他游走在清醒与昏乱之间，渐渐模糊了知觉的界限，虽然大睁着双眼，所见却不知是来自现实还是幻境。</p><p>何为预知？不过是摸索着命运的脉络，暂时把握了时间长河的走向。</p><p>我不能死在这里。水花飞溅，他挣扎着跪起，呛咳着低头看去，却只见水流如常远去，带走了丝丝缕缕的淡红。</p><p>就这样死去，才是真正有负初衷。……</p><p>“阁下，请再坚持一下。”大约是注意到了他的疲态，带路的卫兵体贴地放慢了脚步，“上了前面那道阶梯，就是石之门了。”</p><p>另一个原来走在后面的卫兵不声不响地赶上来，向他伸出了手。难怪人类会说“行百里格半九十”，他想，感激地接受了帮助。</p><p>步上阶梯，石之门就在眼前。一堵两头筑有石塔的巨墙拔地而起，扼住了深谷的咽喉，墙中留有拱门，通路却被一面打磨平滑的漆黑岩壁封住。站在门前荧荧发亮的灯下，他又一次轻触岩壁，石门沿着巧妙隐藏的中轴应手而转，露出了门后的庭院。卫兵领他径直去了北边的守卫塔，塔中的卫士们认出他是谁，都是惊喜交集，然而立刻就意识到，他的状况着实堪忧。</p><p>创伤和疲劳一齐发作，他再也站不稳，只得任由卫兵扶住，最后的印象是有人帮他解下了武器，脱掉了还潮湿着的斗篷和染血的铠甲衣物。</p><p>不知过了多久，他感到双唇被撬开，一股辛辣里透着甘甜的液体不容分说地灌入了口中。来不及抗拒，他接连吞了几口入腹，忍不住咳了起来，但那液体似乎有着立竿见影的功效，暖意迅速向四肢扩散开去，也缓解了各处伤口的疼痛。倦意油然而生，他不由自主地发出了一声长长的叹息。“我以前说什么来着？”半睡半醒之间，他模糊听见有人在说，“这家伙实在很不叫人省心，不管他的名声有多么可靠。”</p><p>他醒来时，精力已恢复了大半，只是一时记不起自己身在何处。睁开眼，他等了一刻才能让目光聚焦，但还没来得及观察，耳边就传来了一声低呼：</p><p>“Ecthelion阁下，您醒了！”</p><p>“……Elemmakil？”他在认出这个声音的同时，也看清了四面的石墙，意识到自己应该还在石之门内的守卫塔里，“你怎么又在这里？”</p><p>“请您放心，并不是我又犯了错，而是六门的守卫向城中送了消息。”他的副官显然明白他在担心什么，见他要费力地坐起来，连忙阻止，“先别动。您睡得太沉，去绞铁之门的路又太陡，医者认为最好不要随意挪动，所以就在这里给您处理了伤口。”</p><p>他这才发现，全身的痛楚已经微乎其微，不留神就觉察不到。</p><p>“你总算是醒了，”另一个声音适时插了进来，“每一次出城都把自己弄成这个样子才回来，你这是要以身作则，警示隐匿王国的国民‘轻易不要外出，否则后果自负’？”</p><p>话音未落，一个金发的人影闯进了视野。望着那双熟悉的蓝多于灰的眼睛，他不禁由衷地露出了微笑：“久违了，Glorfindel。”</p><p>金花家族的领主板着脸盯了他半晌，大有不依不饶的势头，但末了还是叹了口气，展颜一笑：“Ecthelion，你回来就好。”</p><p>门在这时开了，进来的是白袍的女医者。Elemmakil和Glorfindel见状都自觉退开，让她检查他的伤势。黑发女子熟练地拆开绷带，稍加审视就又包扎妥当。他看不见伤口，但从她微蹙的眉头来看，显然情况并不乐观。</p><p>倦意重新袭来，他只觉得睁不开眼。沉沉睡去的渴望空前地强烈，他向来认为自己意志坚定，此刻却抗拒不了这样的诱惑。耳边隐约传来医者的声音，像是在对Glorfindel和Elemmakil解释：“我不明白这是怎么回事——Ecthelion阁下虽然重伤之后奔波，消耗过甚，但现在体力已经恢复了许多，按理说伤口也早该好转……如果这次休息之后仍然没有起色，我建议尽快将他送回白城，那里不但有比我更好的医者，还有Pengolodh大人可以咨询。”</p><p>于是他再醒来时，身上就已换好了干净保暖的衣物。他起初听Glorfindel转达医者的看法时，还颇有些无奈地觉得这是小题大作，对担架更是坚决拒绝。然而待到Elemmakil把涌泉家族领主的斗篷披上他的肩头，为他系好，他试着迈步时却发现自己力不从心，真切体会了自身的虚弱，不得不接受了朋友和属下的协助。好在从石之门到青铜之门的路途并不遥远。扼守隐匿王国第三道关卡的高墙比石之门更坚固，三座方形塔楼坐落在大门上方，门分两扇，以青铜制成，镌满了繁复精美的符号花纹。过了这道门，便是最难走的一段。缓缓爬升的路在此不再迂回，反而陡然上升，虽有Elemmakil和Glorfindel在侧，他望见绞铁之门的厚重黑墙时，也已额头见汗。</p><p>然而当他从铁铸的巨鹰雕像下穿过了三重铁栅的大门，却不由得轻轻挣开了扶持。他记得自己进入干河秘道时还是白天，现在的天光却俨然已过黎明，他一定睡了一整夜。Orfalch Echor深谷至此已攀上Echoriath群峰的高处，烟尘皆淡薄了不少，曙光经崇山峻岭上的积雪反射，皎洁如同月华，照得前路微微发亮。</p><p>而在绞铁之门内，白银之门外，路边有无数uilos不顾春寒料峭，正傲然盛放，犹如满天星辰栖落地上。</p><p>没有人出声。他望着那片茵茵绿草，脚下像生了根一样无法挪动，心中却是一片茫然。千种思绪、万种情感仿佛都失了根本，空荡荡地无从依托。</p><p>一阵轻微的脚步声打破了寂静。他听见有人在叫自己的名字，循声望去，只见一行人正从白银之门的方向快步而来，当先的一位容貌英俊、气度不凡，纯黑的衣饰虽然是Eldar很少选用的沉郁色调，质料却透着卓然不群的华贵。</p><p>是Maeglin，Noldor的白公主Aredhel的儿子，如今地位不在Idril之下，无异于Gondolin的王子。</p><p>摆脱了前一刻的失神，他和Glorfindel、Elemmakil迎了过去，但离得还远，Maeglin就示意他们免了见礼。“王上刚从山中回来，就得到了Ecthelion阁下回城的消息，我当即便请求王上准许我前来迎接。”他看了看一旁的金发领主和黑发副官，“但比起您多年的挚友和忠诚的部下，我还是慢了一步。”那双亮得惊人的黑眼睛转向路边的绿草，停留了片刻，又望向他，仔细地上下打量了一番，“一别经年，您可还好？”</p><p>“承蒙关怀……”只说了一句，他就觉得胸中钝痛，喉间隐隐有血腥上涌，难以为继。Elemmakil见他脸色不对，急忙伸手稳住他，Glorfindel则不卑不亢地替他回应：“殿下见谅，他路上疲劳过度，又受了伤，医者嘱咐尽快返回白城。”</p><p>Maeglin闻言立刻吩咐随从回去报信，然后也不多说，只亲自引着他们通过了第五与第六两道大门。白银之门与黄金之门造型相似、色调迥异，大门皆作环状，银白和金黄的护墙上分别立有银圣树Telperion和金圣树Laurelin的塑像。出了黄金之门，道路也愈发开阔，眼见再走几步就是峡谷尽头，Maeglin忽然放慢了脚步，回头看来。</p><p>他心中没来由地一凛，抬眼看时，Maeglin却分明是神色如常。年轻的王子迎着他的目光，做了个“请”的手势：“Ecthelion阁下，欢迎归来。涌泉家族的领主重回水乐之岩，白城光彩如今将更胜往昔。”</p><p>Elemmakil犹不觉得什么，他却注意到身边的Glorfindel眸色一冷，但他顾不得思考原因何在。因为随着Maeglin让开一步，那片群山环抱的谷地便赫然呈现在面前。白雪皑皑的平野正中有墨色山丘拔地而起，一座白城披着玫瑰红的晨光，犹如一颗光华璀璨的钻石，巍然屹立在瞭望山上。</p><p>报讯的银号就在这时吹响，远远回荡在山谷中，清亮悠长。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>本章其实不妨取名Of Ecthelion and His Coming to Gondolin。六道大门的描述均出自《未完的传说》（《Tuor及他前往Gondolin的旅程》）。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他从不曾想过，自己的归来会在全城引起这样的轰动；从底层的城门到顶层的王宫，环城的阶梯两旁都挤得水泄不通。Maeglin若非早已心中有数，就是把讶异掩饰得滴水不漏。年轻的王子保持着得体的微笑当先而行，自愿充当了引路的角色，而他由Glorfindel稳稳扶持着步上环城，眼中所见，夹道皆是真诚的面孔，耳中所闻，四面尽是由衷的称颂。</p><p>到了最后，他只听得出他们在一遍遍唤着他的名字与头衔，反反复复。</p><p>直到他上了王宫前的广场，欢呼声才被留在了身后。在王之喷泉边，他停下暂歇，晶莹的水花簌簌洒落，争先恐后、无休无止地投入深不见底的池水，他呼吸着湿润的水雾，好一阵才能平息心中的波澜：“这是为什么？”</p><p>“因为，”金发的领主与他一同隔着薄薄的水幕，重新望向广场外沿仍在殷殷注目的人群，“你让他们相信，大难来临之际，隐匿王国并没有置身事外、独善其身。当初很多人都觉得，迁来此地是个艰难的抉择。外面那个世界无论有多少不尽人意，都永远是家园故土，难以割舍。”</p><p>而且，在这片瞬息万变的凡世大地上，人们其实更希望能找到一个理由去坚信：情义恒久长存，亲友永不相负。</p><p>他没有立刻见到Turgon。Fingolfin家族的次子从山中的葬礼归来后就把自己关在了私室中，至今还不曾理事，因此代替Gondolin之王出面的是王的女儿Idril Celebrindal，白城的公主。她被列位白城领主簇拥着立在王宫正门前，象征哀悼的素淡衣裙反而衬得一头金发异常耀眼，如同一团辉煌的阳光。Maeglin本来一路都维持着从容的仪态，却在见到她的瞬间微微屏住了呼吸，然后匆匆垂眸，退到一边为他和Glorfindel让出了去路。</p><p>然而他还没来得及见礼问候，Idril就径自离开众人，款步下了台阶。“Ecthelion阁下，我听说你有伤在身。”她目不斜视地从Maeglin身边走过，直到他的面前，才微仰起头站住。他低头望进她近在咫尺的明眸，那两汪浅灰深处闪动的熟悉神采，千真万确只能属于Fingolfin家族。“请回去好好休养。如果至高王遣你归来是担忧Gondolin轻举妄动，那么你不必急于传达他的口信，因为白城目前并无出兵企图。”</p><p>他那七位不曾出城相迎的同僚也围拢过来，关切溢于言表，但他们显然听说了他的状况，因此只简单寒暄了几句便异口同声地催他快回南城的涌泉家族领主宅邸。Elemmakil已经先行一步去安排准备，当他踏进那座数十年不曾涉足的建筑，发现自己几乎忘了这是一度曾视为“家”的所在……熟悉的布局，未改的陈设，从临着花园的小厅中望去，庭院中积雪尚未全消，却已随处点缀着alfirin的洁白花朵，一时分不清哪里是花，哪里是雪。</p><p>小厅的壁炉里已生起了火，侍从帮他脱去了斗篷，端上了热茶。</p><p>“我很快就走，你要好好休息，别掉以轻心。”金发领主看他喝了半杯茶，犹不放心地叮嘱，“我已经派人通知了Pengolodh，他应该不久就会过来。外门的医者说不像是中了敌人武器上的毒，希望没有大碍。”</p><p>“等等，”他放下杯子，突然想起了一件事，“之前在峡谷出口的悬崖上，Maeglin殿下说话时，你为什么神色不对？”</p><p>“我就知道逃不过你的眼睛。”金发领主微哂，“是那位殿下的措辞——你和Elemmakil当时都不在场，所以并不清楚，可我却知道，他最后的一句话，正是当年王上说来欢迎Lady Aredhel回城的。”</p><p>他默然。他从来都不奢望Maeglin会对那些旧事一无所察，而倘若这就是对方知晓后的反应，他竟觉得并非不可接受，因为细想起来，那其实要算相当孩子气的举动。</p><p>“有些话我本想等你好些再说，但现在看来，还是先说了更好。”Glorfindel读出了他的想法，不禁摇了摇头，“当心Maeglin殿下。他年纪虽轻，用心却一点也不单纯。平心而论，他才华出众，处事通常大方妥当，平时不平易近人也无伤大雅。然而你要知道，他对你怕是有些心结——你这次离开前不是就亲身经历过？”</p><p>经Glorfindel提醒，他也想起了那一次Maeglin是怎样看似无心、实则有意地追问他，在蒙受祝福、干戈不动的Aman为何能磨炼出这样出类拔萃的身手。</p><p>“坦白地说，他这样做，我反而看不透。”Glorfindel皱眉，“他既然不是逞一时之快的莽撞之辈，就应当明白，这种处心积虑戳人痛处的做法只能疏远你也连带着疏远了我，并没有半点好处。”</p><p>他静了一刻，抬头望向墙上Ringlach的银蓝剑鞘——Elemmakil已经命人把它挂回了原处。“也许，他只是在迁怒。”他慢慢地说，“以他的立场，本来就没有亲近我的理由。何况，他是……她的儿子，更是白城的王子。别说他只是迁怒……哪怕他恨我，我也不会因此而怠慢了我应尽的义务。”</p><p>“……”Glorfindel欲言又止，最后叹了口气，“多少年了，你还没发现？总这么理智，注定要活得辛苦。”</p><p>“我知道。”他回过头来微笑，“但如果这就是问心无愧的代价，那么我会心甘情愿地偿付。”</p><p> </p><p>Turgon终于召他前往王宫议事时，已经是十天以后。他带着Elemmakil来到通往王宫正门的宽阔台阶下，远远见到Pengolodh带着一个学徒从学者塔那边穿过广场匆匆走来，便停下了脚步。</p><p>白城的王室学者人如其名，Noldor和Sindar两族的血统同样明显，可又异常协调——暗绿的学者长袍正适合瘦长的身量，一双浅灰的眼睛虽然不曾见过双树之光，却是非同一般地明亮[1]。</p><p>“Pengolodh大人，多谢您的药草和建议。”他等学者走近，一边配合着对方的步子走上台阶，一边由衷地说，“我的伤已经痊愈了。”</p><p>“治标不治本罢了。”学者扫了他一眼，做了个“不值一提”的手势，修长的手指上还残留着墨水的痕迹，有红有黑，煞是醒目。“Mirröanwë要想持久，hröa和fëa缺一不可。我所学的只够医治hröa的创伤，fëa的问题无能为力。你这样下去，迟早有一天连我也帮不了你。”[2]</p><p>这话说得很不客气，不过他只笑了笑，不以为忤，因为城中人人都知道，王室学者Pengolodh向来直截了当，从不浪费时间。Pengolodh的博学常常让人忽略了他的年龄，然而他生在Nevrast，不管用Noldor还是Sindar的标准来看都堪称年轻，他真正用来钻研典籍、积累学识的时间，很可能只是此地绝大多数居民年纪的零头，却能从一众不乏流亡Noldor出身的学者中脱颖而出，这除了天赋过人，毅力和自律也必不可少。</p><p>他们从金银双树之间穿过，眼前就是王宫所在的白塔正门。他的目的地是Turgon的私人议事厅，需要从这里沿着外围的走廊绕过大厅，然而他转身准备与学者道别时，却发现Pengolodh也向这边迈开了脚步，要走的路似乎与他相同。转念一想，他明白了：“王也召你前来？”</p><p>“对，”学者脚下丝毫不缓，“前几天王上命令我整理有关留在中洲的Teleri一族和造船工艺的资料，今天通知我送来。”</p><p>学者身后的学徒捧着的大批书卷和图册，想必就是那些资料了。然而Teleri和造船……他心中忽然一动。不，这无关那场发生在大海彼岸的不幸……想到这里，他惊觉自己尽管还谈不上心平气和，但长久以来这却是第一次，他不必动用全部意志去平息那些记忆引起的纷扰。一念及此，他竟有短暂的迷惘，等回过神来，再去细想先前灵光一现的模糊念头，已经不得要领。</p><p>就这样，他一路思索着，不知不觉已到议事厅前。守在门外的卫士为他们打开了门，与此同时，等在门口的传令官提高声音，作了通报。</p><p>这确实不是他料想中的单独会面；恰恰相反，白城的首脑人物几乎齐聚一堂。多年不见，Turgon乍看并没有什么变化，隐匿之城的王神色如常地端坐在长桌一端，只是周身全无装饰，连王冠、额环之类也一概不见。Turgon下首左边坐着Idril，同样是素颜常服，无形中让坐在王右边的Maeglin那一身纯黑少了几分突兀。以Glorfindel为首的众位领主依次分坐两侧，金发友人对面空着的座位显然是留给他的。令他惊讶的是，鲜少参与政事的Aranwë也在，还有一位年轻精灵站在这位王室亲族背后，赫然是Aranwë的儿子——与Elemmakil交情甚笃的Voronwë。</p><p>等他和Pengolodh都见礼落座，Turgon示意侍从关上议事厅的门，又沉默了片刻，才平静地开口：</p><p>“诸位都已知道，我们迁来此地，乃是众水之王促成。”</p><p>这不是他熟悉的Turgon的嗓音。沙哑、疲惫，就像Bragollach的烈火过后，砾石尽现、难以为继的溪流。然而当他望向长桌尽头的人，却发现蓄在那双眼睛深处的光采犀利依旧。</p><p>“因此Gondolin何去何从，不全由我们决定。”</p><p>众水之王Ulmo曾二度给Turgon送来讯息，指定群山环抱之中的Tumladen谷地为修建隐匿之城的地点，这对Gondolin的国民来说并不是秘密。然而白城居民还不知道的是，不久以前，Ulmo施展力量，沿Sirion大河溯流而上，借着梦境向Turgon重申了Noldor的判决和当年在Nevrast作出的预言。数百年安居乐业之后，Dagor Bragollach这场突如其来的惨败，无疑标志着命运的潮流已经改变方向。</p><p>“‘Noldor的真正希望乃在西方，来自大海的彼岸。’”末了，白城之王说，不像介意自己嗓音的异常，“然而诸位想必也很清楚，航海并非Noldor所长。”</p><p>一时满座寂静。Turgon并未明言，但无论是否亲历，几乎人人都想起了那段早在日月诞生之前发生在彼岸海滨的过往。阳光从长窗中照进来，却被吹过瞭望山顶的朔风剥夺了热度，洒在地板、长桌乃至众人身上，不带一丝暖意。在王右边下首，在他斜对面，Maeglin自然而然地抬眼望来，目光在他脸上停留了片刻，才若无其事地移开。</p><p>“现在我们将作另一种尝试。”</p><p>话一出口，白城的王微微一顿，似是不敢相信自己竟会这么说，但很快便恢复了常态，把目光投向坐在长桌另一端的王室学者。Pengolodh旋即起身，从学徒手里拿过一卷羊皮纸，向众人徐徐展开。</p><p>“……造船。”</p><p>会议持续的时间不长。既然王命已下，余下的就是种种细节，诸位领主需要时间考虑周全，拿出详尽可行的计划。只是临结束前，年轻的Voronwë出乎意料地提出要做使者出城南下，但Turgon不置可否，只让他先回去与家人——尤其是他母亲——好好谈谈。</p><p>Turgon示意他留步的时候，他并不觉得惊讶——自从回到白城，他就在等待这一天。稍后他跟着Turgon离开议事厅时，不可避免地与立在王座旁的Maeglin擦肩而过，然而那位王子这次似乎失去了对他的兴趣，视线穿过长窗落在外面的蓝天深处，竟显得有些茫然。</p><p>Turgon带他走上通往白塔高层的阶梯，径直到了自己的私人书房。Idril曾经提到，过去将近一个月的时间，Turgon都是孤身一人在这里度过；令他略感安慰的是，尽管如此，这里并没有变化，一切都还是他记忆中的模样。他落座的同时，王室的卫士和侍从全都按照吩咐鱼贯退出门外，而门一关紧，Turgon就命他讲出Fingon要他转达的口信，丝毫没有耽延。</p><p>“我‘明智通达’……Findekáno这样说？”听他说完，坐在书桌后的Turgon轻轻一哂，“他想必不知道，我之所以还能‘明智’到底，仅仅是因为众水之王的及时干涉。那时我站在山巅，甚至察觉不到风有多冷，心心念念的只有一件事——复仇。”</p><p>他回来后已经听说，是众鹰之王Thorondor将至高王的遗体从Angband抢救出来，安置在北面的高山上，而Gondolin之王闻讯亲自前去，为父亲修筑了朴实无华的埋骨之所。明灯既碎，其光不再……葬礼上，连绿树家族的Legolas那位出身Sindar的歌手都无法唱完挽歌，可想而知Turgon心中感受如何。</p><p>“你已经知道，我并不宽容。”Turgon望向窗外，“有些人、有些事，我决不忘却，永不原谅。”</p><p>他看着Turgon的侧影，眼前浮现的却是乍闻噩耗时的Fingon。千言万语涌到唇边，张口时却化成了简单的一句：“王上，请节哀。”</p><p>Turgon不动，也不答，隔了一刻才开口：“……是我离开了他。Findekáno尽到了责任，我却没有。我来到这里，远离可能的战乱毁灭，为的是保存希望——”慢慢吐出这个词，他低声笑了起来，笑声里有自嘲，也有苦涩，“然而我没有意识到，这会是个何等昂贵的希望。”</p><p>他默然。这世间有些不幸，本就不存在言语可以纾解，而那种心如火焚却无能为力的煎熬，他并非没有体会过。何况，他能想到的任何理由，Turgon都必定心中有数。</p><p>“你说，Artanáro和Ninqueil都被送去了Círdan的海港。”又隔了一刻，Turgon说，嗓音更加沙哑低沉，“这么多年来，我这个Nolofinwë家族的次子都在作壁上观……没能全力支持父亲，没能保护惟一的妹妹，到头来，竟然连这样的事也帮不了我的兄长。”</p><p>有一瞬，他必须集中全副精神，才能抵挡海啸般席卷心头的痛楚：“……也许在这不完美的尘世里，我们谁也不能避免遗憾。”</p><p>Pengolodh终究是对的。有些创伤并非属于肉体，所需的绝不只是足够的时间与高明的医术。</p><p>不知过了多久，Turgon不再凝视窗外，而是回过头来，望定了他的双眼：“Ecthelion，你回来时，众水之王对你说了什么？”</p><p>尽管他还不曾详细汇报，但Turgon显然对他的经历了如指掌，不过细想起来这并不奇怪。计算一下时间，他渡过Sirion大河时，也正是Ulmo再次向Turgon送来警示的时候。</p><p>“他说，我们很少被单独一种渴望打动。”他应道，没有犹豫，也无意隐瞒，“我所追寻的，从来不曾也从来不会彻底失落。”</p><p>一个人可以为了另一个人而改变，走上一条始料未及的道路，然而那并不能注定旅途的终点；正如上古时代，众位Valar自时间深处、Eä之中一点点雕琢出Arda的形貌，功成之时却不是它的结束之日，而是它真正的开端。</p><p> </p><p>数月之后，经过尽可能周密的策划和筹备，第一批信使身负王命，经由干河秘道离开隐匿之城，沿Sirion大河南下，目的地是大河的入海口。不出众人所料，Aranwë之子Voronwë没能入选——他身为家中的独子，年纪尚轻，又是双重意义的王室亲族，Turgon要求慎重为上，这样的结果自然是情理之中。然而谁也未曾预见到的是，信使们出发不久，百年不遇的异事就降临到了白城——众鹰之王Thorondor从城外带来了意想不到的访客。</p><p>他赶到白塔脚下时，那两个身上还沾着血迹和泥土的少年正被卫士严密看守着，仍在惊疑不定地四面环顾，像是不敢相信自己的眼睛。听到侍从通报，一高一矮的两人都回过头来，其中较矮的一个跨上一步，明显是准备摆出镇定交涉的姿态，但看清他后，少年眼睛忽然一亮，把先前的迷惑和顾虑全抛到了九霄云外。</p><p>“Ecthelion大人！”</p><p>Dor-lómin的人类Galdor的长子Húrin难以置信地叫道。</p><p>“您怎么在这里？这是不是说，我们到了北境的某个地方——”</p><p>“不，不是，”他也认出了那两个少年。他熟悉Edain人的习俗，知道Hador之子Galdor的两个儿子从小就被寄养在母族Haladin家族生活的Brethil森林里，上次回到Dor-lómin还是在骤火之战以前。</p><p>“你们到了Fingolfin之子Turgon的国度——Gondolin，水乐之岩，也就是你们传说中的隐匿王国。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] 《未完成的传说》中提到，Tuor看见Voronwë的海灰色眼睛和富有穿透力的目光，便判断他是Noldor一族出身。然而Voronwë出生在Nevrast，不可能见过双圣树光辉，那么他眼中的光芒就只能来自他那一半Noldor血统。这似乎暗示着，见过双圣树光辉的Noldor，后代也可能继承那种目光异常明亮的特质。<br/>[2] Mirröanwë，Quenya，复数形式为Mirröanwi，指“灵魂”（fëa）和“肉体”（hröa）共存的自然状态，即“灵肉结合”。<br/>《精灵宝钻》中记载，Turgon于骤火之战后派出第一批信使，沿Sirion大河南下，在大河入海口学习造船，但具体时间没有明确记载。这里我把此事设定在Húrin和Huor被带去Gondolin之前。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Pledge – 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elemmakil出门的时候其实就有预感，知道自己不可能太平无事地一路走到下层环城。果不其然，他刚进南城的集市，就听一阵喧嚷由远而近，接着只见两个金发少年飞也似地冲过街道，所过之处，城中居民一边半真半假地大呼小叫，一边驾轻就熟地给他们让出了一条通路。两个少年跑开不久，又见王室学者Pengolodh皱着眉头快步赶来，手里还拎着炭笔和记了半满的纸，一个便装打扮的学徒抱着一摞笔记，紧随其后。</p><p>早年的经验这时阴差阳错地有了用武之地，Elemmakil早早就察觉情况有异，因而及时闪到路边，成功避过了风头。等这一行人都不见了踪影，他才继续上路。</p><p>两个月前，两个出身Atani一族——次生儿女，也就是人类——的少年出乎意料地来到隐匿之城Gondolin，当即引起了空前的轰动，就像一块巨石猛然砸进了一潭久无波澜的静水。</p><p>Atani这个种族，城中的Eldar此前只从Valar的教导中有所耳闻，除了涌泉家族的领主Ecthelion一人，谁也未曾亲见，难免对这两个货真价实的人类少年大为好奇。待到众人发现他们年纪虽小，却教养良好、礼貌周到，还能说流利的Sindarin，言谈举止颇有北境Fingolfin家族的风范，猎奇的兴趣也就自然而然转成了纯粹的好感。</p><p>Dor-lómin的Galdor之子Húrin和Huor，不但得到了白城之王Turgon的特殊礼遇，还激起了王室学者Pengolodh的莫大热情。这位向来求知若渴的学者如获至宝，多年来都不曾这么兴奋过，先是立刻拜访涌泉领主宅邸，向曾经与人类打过不少交道的Ecthelion追根究底地问了无数问题，记下足有四五呎高的笔记还嫌不够，又开始致力于收集第一手材料，有空就去寻那两个人类少年喝茶——名为喝茶，实为访谈，而且往往一喝就喝到华灯初上，繁星满天。如此这般，两个少年初来乍到时还对一切都心存敬畏，有问必答，不厌其烦，然而日久天长，兄弟俩毕竟是少年心性，不堪拘束，商量一番，又实践几回，就摸索出了一个简单但有效的对策——望风而逃。然而王室学者之所以成为王室学者，靠的就是一个“锲而不舍”，于是乎到了现在，这类追追逃逃的套路几乎天天上演，俨然变成了白城一景。</p><p>Pengolodh大概还要过一段时间才会明白，他们为何会是这样的反应——Elemmakil边想边穿过集市，向绿树家族居住的街区走去。</p><p>白城居民对两个人类少年可谓包容有加，甚至到了宠溺的地步，但众人对这场闹剧多少有些不以为然。在他们看来，两个月如一日的询问固然令人头疼，但问题再多也总有问够的一天，忍一忍也就过去了；那两个人类虽说怎么算都还是孩子，耐心差些可以理解，但也委实不必这样小题大作，闹得满城风雨。</p><p>Elemmakil起初也作此想，并且把这事当作笑谈讲给了自己的上司Ecthelion；然而黑发的领主听后并没有笑。</p><p>“我第一次见到金发Hador，他还是十几岁的少年；而当我再见到他，他已经是壮年的男子，成了Marach家族的族长。这中间，只隔了二十二年。”</p><p>沉默了片刻，黑发的领主望向朝北的长窗，崇山峻岭在视野尽头拔地而起，遮住了那片他们都曾生活过、战斗过的北境，惟见重峦叠嶂，天高云淡。</p><p>“我去Hithlum的次年，他被前任至高王封为Dor-lómin的领主。六十六岁时，他年事已高，却亲身征战依旧，在Bragollach一役中为前任至高王殿后，战死在Barad Eithel门前。”</p><p>他说得平淡，Elemmakil却不由得动容，然而动容之余，心头又冒出了说不清的疑惑。“年事已高”这个词，他之前本来就鲜少听人使用，而这样一个词居然拿来形容“六十六岁”的年纪，乍听更是匪夷所思。细想之下，他终于意识到了问题所在：</p><p>“您的意思是，两个月的时间，对我们来说转瞬即逝，对他们来说却全然不能忽略？”</p><p>黑发的领主轻轻点头，微叹了口气：“我亲眼见过他们出生、成长、衰老、逝去。六倍于两个月的时间，就是一年；而至多百年的时间……就是他们的一生。”</p><p>隔了一会儿，黑发的领主不闻他出声，抬头见他怔在那里怅然若失，倒自嘲地笑了：“人闲下来果然就会变得唠叨，是我煞了风景——我想起故友，一时感慨，不知不觉就说了这些。其实，那两个孩子倘若在此长住，你们迟早会发现他们那一族的秉性和归宿都和我们有些区别……但早些知道，对他们、对我们都有好处。”</p><p>您要是也算唠叨，那全城就没有不唠叨的人了——但Elemmakil没有心情把这话说出口。因为他忽然想到，这段时间以来，这位领主对那两个人类虽然不算疏离，但也谈不上有多么热络，考虑到他第二次前往北境的经历，如此态度未免显得过于冷情。然而Elemmakil十分清楚，这位领主冷静不假，冷情却绝对不然，因此他一直相信这种反常背后必有缘故。</p><p>这两个月里，他已经认识到这样一个事实：Atani虽非Quendi，却与Quendi一样是Ilúvatar的儿女、能言的生灵，并非灵智未开、寻常无知的飞禽走兽；首生儿女与次生儿女无论有何区别，双方的亲缘都无疑极近，近到不啻于兄弟手足。而现在看来，这或许就足以解释他的上司为何有所保留——事实上，究竟要怎样才能做到毫无保留，既然明知一场相识注定只能持续不到百年的时间，既然不等开始就能预见到结束？</p><p>他思考着这个前所未有的难题，头脑中来来去去的念头纷繁芜杂，只觉得以自己的经验和悟性，怕是短时间内休想找到一个满意的答案。</p><p>“对了，我回来这么久，居然还没有向你祝贺。”</p><p>思路突然被这句话打断，他回过神来，只见他的上司正隔着书桌看他，眼中除了诚挚，还有一点略带茫然的羡慕。他顺着那位领主的目光低头，跃入眼帘的赫然是自己指间那一环亮银。</p><p>“愿你的命运不同于我，愿你的珍宝自始至终与你同在。”[1]</p><p>回想到这里，Elemmakil下意识地动了动手指，不由得微笑起来，抛开了那些令人头疼的思绪。</p><p>转过街角时，他不期然遇上了熟人。“水乐之岩”诚如其名，Gondolin城中水源比比皆是，这条街的尽头便有一个泉眼，巧匠们从中引出一道活水，沿着白石砌成的沟渠绕过房屋，流向下层环城。水渠边，Aranwë之子Voronwë正俯身把什么放进水中，然后退后两步，仔细观察着它顺流而下。</p><p>“你又在尝试新的设计？”</p><p>Elemmakil走到他身边，打量着水上那个形如木屐底的东西。自从出使的请求被驳回，Voronwë就开始钻研一切跟造船有关的技术，结果是设计出无数稀奇古怪的模型，全城的喷泉、山泉、水井、水池、水渠，就没有哪处没被他用来做过实验。用金花家族领主Glorfindel的话来说，“Noldor的热情加上Teleri的爱好，这小子真不愧是兼得两族之长。”</p><p>“甲板这么大，有必要吗？”看了片刻，Elemmakil怀疑地问。</p><p>“这船是要飘洋过海的，航程肯定漫长，甲板大些方便活动，无聊了还可以放个风筝。”Voronwë得意地解释。</p><p>Elemmakil努力维持住严肃的表情，跟Voronwë一起屏息目送它渐渐远去。然而斜刺里一阵山风吹起，那只怪模怪样的小船左摇右晃一会儿，终于还是一歪，倾覆在了水中。</p><p>“看来这样也不行，”Voronwë泄气地说，掏出图纸展开，草草打了个叉，就揉成一团要丢掉。</p><p>“即便不行，丢了也可惜。”Elemmakil眼疾手快地从半空中抄住了那团纸，然而他还来不及多说，就被Voronwë眼尖地看见了他袖口那道以Eldar的标准衡量不甚整齐的针脚，年轻精灵立刻转移了注意力：“这是谁缝的？！你们领主该不是又换使女了吧？依我说，宽厚虽然是优点，但那位大人也太不挑剔了些——”</p><p>Elemmakil不得不咳了一声，打断了他：“不是使女，是Lindeth。”</p><p>“……”Voronwë顿时张口结舌，半晌才能说下去，“……难，难怪。我就说看着怎么这么……浑然天成。”</p><p>Elemmakil低头看看袖口，又抬头望望远山白云，不免叹了口气，突然充分理解了白城之王的考虑——换了是他，也不放心派这小子负责造船出海这样关乎全族前途的任务。“我都不在乎，你紧张什么？她是歌手，又不是裁缝。”</p><p>Voronwë尴尬地笑笑：“我不是担心你不习惯么——你毕竟是Noldor出身，你那一族个个都手巧。”</p><p>“那可不见得，”Elemmakil慢条斯理地把那张图纸抚平折好，“就比如我，家学渊源也没用，手艺一样要贻笑大方——好在她也不在乎。”</p><p>事实是，他把亲手打造的银戒送给她时，不无忐忑地暗示它们恐怕不代表Noldor的普遍水准，她却笑着摇头：“别哄我。”她伸手覆上他的手，让两枚银戒并列，在星光下闪耀，“我是Sindar出身不假，也不敢说见识有多广博，但我看得出，它们是真正的杰作。”</p><p>“杰作的话，仍然不敢当，”他也笑了，反手握住了她的手，“但我做过的所有东西，没有哪样比它们更重要。”……</p><p>看看天色，他把那张图纸递还给Voronwë，道别之后，便继续向绿树家族那片时时飘来歌声的街区走去。</p><p> </p><p>王宫守卫见他到来，一面派人通传“涌泉家族领主求见”，一面引他径直上了白塔。他们的王不在议事厅，也不在书房，而是席地坐在书房外一方俯瞰着王宫花园的露台上。听了报告，Turgon也不起身，只是直接招手示意他过去坐到自己身边。侍从随后送来藏了五年的苹果酒，微风吹过，花朵的芬芳混合了果酒的醇香，中人欲醉。</p><p>花园里，白城的公主Idril正和那两个人类少年坐在一处，王室学者Pengolodh也在左近，一刻不停地奋笔疾书。</p><p>Turgon没问他求见是为了何事，他也不急着提起。从这里，他们都听得见那三个人的交谈，此刻话题兜兜转转，围绕的中心却是个城中Eldar断然不常听到的词——“胡须”。</p><p>“我岁数不大，所知全是来自典籍。”学者那就事论事的嗓音冷不防插了进来，“有说法是，Quendi一生中要到所谓的‘第三周期’，才会在下颌及腮边长出毛发，但即便是中洲年纪最长的Thingol王和Círdan大人，也还没到那个阶段，而第二周期就出现这种现象的，有记载的只有前Noldor王后Nerdanel的父亲Mahtan。”[2]</p><p>Idril想了想，不禁恍然：“原来如此。我幼时见惯了那位大人，还以为他那只是个性使然，竟是从没多想。”她偏过头，看着两个人类少年，“你十六岁，他才十三岁，就……人类真是和我们大大不同。能不能……能不能让我好好看看？”</p><p>她这么放下架子软语央求，Húrin和Huor明知她论起年纪比自家祖宗都不知大出多少，还是免不了脸上发红。不过脸红归脸红，兄弟俩依然表现出了这个岁数的凡人少有的风度，大方地让她凑近，细细端详了一番。</p><p>“你对他们似乎不太热情。”见他不由自主脸现笑意，Turgon忽然问，“是因为你曾熟识他们那位牺牲在Bragollach里的祖父？”</p><p>“……是。”他收回目光，惊讶于白城之王一针见血的洞察，“王上，您必定懂得，一旦有所了解，就再不可能无动于衷地看着他们逝去……何况，他们卷入的，并不是他们的战争。”</p><p>Turgon颔首：“我也听他们讲了些本族的传说。他们长途跋涉，翻过高山，来到这片海滨的土地，为的是逃离魔影，而不像我们，举族流亡，离开蒙福之地，为的是追击大敌。”</p><p>他略一沉默，还是决定问出口：“请恕我唐突，但您又为什么这样看重他们？”</p><p>“我若说这也是众水之王的叮嘱，你会不会觉得太敷衍？”Turgon反问，“但那是真的。那时我对Hador家族只有耳闻，Ulmo大人却特别提出要我善待那个家族的人……我虽然还不知道他用意何在，但如今见了他们，我发现这样做也并不难。”</p><p>白城之王望着言笑晏晏的女儿，怔忡一刻，语调里多了一丝怅惘。</p><p>“自从她母亲去世，Itaril就不曾这么开怀。这么多年，从Nevrast到Gondolin，王室公主的责任几乎都落在了她肩上——Irissë当年是什么性子，你不是不知道。”</p><p>Turgon虽在对他说话，却并没看他。而下方的花园里，金发的公主就在这时自然而然地伸手，帮金发的少年摘掉了一片落在头上的绿叶，仿佛长姐在呵护幼弟。</p><p>“假如Elenwë还在……”</p><p>Turgon的嗓音低落下去，几不可闻。过了一刻，他们不约而同，轻轻举杯向西方致意，阳光透过酒液，映出一团明丽的金黄。</p><p>待他们重新留心聆听，花园里的闲谈已经换了话题。</p><p>“……律法可以确立，也可以变更。”这次换了Idril在娓娓而谈，“Eldar和Edain的习俗和情况都不同，做法也就不同。而且，即便Eldar也不是没有例外——比如，我是女子，但我没有兄弟，父亲的继承人就是我。”</p><p>“女人也有继承权？”Huor睁大了眼睛，“你们Eldar可能行得通，但我们人类……恕我没法想象。女人要是也可以有继承权，那祖父就不是族长了，Adanel才应该是；父亲也不该是族长，Gloredhel姑妈才是——Valar在上，我可还记得清清楚楚，我小时候拿着一条毛毛虫就把她吓得尖声大叫。”</p><p>“毛毛虫有什么可怕？”Idril迷惑地问，“再说，不管它可怕不可怕，这跟女子该不该有继承权又有什么关系？”</p><p>她的反应显然不在少年意料之中，Huor一时语塞，挫败地抓了抓一头金发，总算及时想起个合适的解释：“……见了毛毛虫都要大惊小怪，怎么能指望她领着我们征战，保护家园？”</p><p>大概是想象了一下那个场面，Huor面色变了几变，终于还是没忍住，哈哈大笑起来。Húrin本来竭力板着脸，要摆出一派有别于弟弟的成熟风范，这时也不由得嘴角抽搐，但还是从旁提醒：“也没那么绝对——没哪个男人敢小看Haladin家族的Haleth。”</p><p>“啊，的确。”高个子的少年听了那个名字，立刻止住笑，端正了神色，“我不该忘了她这位女中豪杰。”注意到Idril眼露询问，他又笑了起来，“公主，这又是个说来话长的故事，以后我和我哥哥再讲给您听。”无视Pengolodh即刻投来的炯炯目光，他向Idril略一欠身，“至于女人的继承权……请容我这么说，有朝一日真有需要，我还是宁愿去保护您，而不是被您保护。”</p><p>“我却看不出，这到底有什么好笑。”</p><p>Huor跳了起来，Húrin脸上的笑影也消失殆尽。声音来处，Maeglin拨开花丛走近，语中散发着不加掩饰的冷意。</p><p>“我的母亲——也就是王的妹妹，你们一族发誓效忠的至高王Fingolfin惟一的女儿——她虽然没有上过战场，却曾经是位战士。”</p><p>他不看Idril，也不理睬停了笔、直瞪向他的Pengolodh。</p><p>“否则她就不可能成功穿过恐怖的Gorgoroth谷地，到达Himlad，更不会进入Nan Elmoth，遇到我的父亲。”</p><p>有一刻，四下里鸦雀无声。自从Eöl被Turgon判决处死，抛下Caragdûr的悬崖，城中居民心照不宣：在Maeglin这位王子面前，“父亲”一词无异于禁忌。谁也想不到，他这时竟会自己主动提起。</p><p>寂静中，年轻王子的目光在Huor身上停了片刻，又移到Húrin身上。接着，不知是不是偶然，那双黑眼睛蓦地向他和Turgon所在的高处瞥来，与他的视线一触即离。</p><p>似乎是听得够了，Turgon放下杯子长身而起，回了书房。他起身跟进去时，却发现白城之王没有落座，而是站在书桌旁，眼睛仍望着窗外。</p><p>“我以为他丝毫不念父子情分，未免凉薄……”</p><p>这样自言自语一般说着，Turgon脸上浮现了一抹浅淡的微笑。</p><p>“……原来他始终都不曾忘记。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] 出自《魔戒》卷六第六章“离别众人”，原话是Celeborn对Aragorn说的。<br/>[2] 托尔金曾经解释，精灵的生命分为三个“周期”（cycle），“精灵直到生命的第三周期才会长胡子。”参见精灵语言学会（Elvish Linguistic Fellowship）出版的期刊Vinyar Tengwar第41期，From The Shibboleth of Fëanor一篇；同一处还指出，Fëanor的妻子Nerdanel的父亲是个例外，他还在生命的第二周期早期。需要指出的是，虽然这些笔记给出了一定程度的解释，但托尔金终生都在不断修改他的故事，对于“精灵也会长胡子”一事，如今无可辩驳的定论是不存在的。</p><p>根据HoMe 11（Grey Annals），Húrin生于第一纪441年，Huor则生于第一纪444年，他们被Thorondor送往Gondolin时是458年，Húrin应是17岁，Huor是14岁——然而《精灵宝钻》中提到他是13岁，这只能理解为他当时未满14岁，因此我也同样处理了Húrin的年龄。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Pledge – 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他离开王宫时，夕阳的余晖已经染红了大半座白城。</p><p>那场不大不小的插曲过后，Turgon问起他的来意，他便提出了自己的建议。在他看来，王室学者Pengolodh向两个少年询问人类的传统无可厚非，但也应当教给他们精灵的学识，作为回报。Turgon听完，立刻召来了王室学者，而Pengolodh闻言，欣然接受，全无异议。</p><p>“这才是交流的正道。”学者秉承一贯的直爽，没有文过饰非，“我近来反思，我大约是过度放纵了自己的兴趣，操之过急，才引得他们如此排斥。”检讨过自己，学者却出人意料地话题一转，“王上，Maeglin殿下博闻强记，已经不再需要我的指导，从前例行讲授的时间，如今请您准许我自由安排。”</p><p>“……你确定？”Turgon稍一沉默，紧盯着学者问。</p><p>“我所能传授的是学识，而非智慧。”学者直视着君王，“然而学识本身浩如烟海，绝无可能一一相授。Maeglin殿下尽得求知之道，我没有什么可以再教给他的了。”……</p><p>他穿过广场，本想直接回领主宅邸，改天再找Pengolodh详谈，然而刚下环城阶梯，余光就瞥到了两个金发的人影。Húrin和Huor蒙Turgon特许，一应起居都在王宫，此刻蹑手蹑脚地出来，想必还没得到消息说Pengolodh改了策略，仍在企图躲避王室学者的纠缠。等到确认那位学者及其学徒没有一个在左近，兄弟俩就像是离了笼子的鸟儿，连走路都轻松自在了不少。</p><p>而他事后百思不得其解的是，自己既然已经下定决心保持距离，当时为何又会鬼使神差地走在他们视野之外，身不由己地跟了上去。</p><p>两个人类少年因为一路小心翼翼，走得并不快，边走还边压低了音量交谈。他微一凝神，便听出那并不是Sindarin，而是他们本族的语言——众所周知，他曾常驻Hithlum，与Hador家族交情甚笃；但拜Teiglin河源头那段旅居生活所赐，他还通晓那一族人类的语言，不但听得懂，而且能说得很流利，这就不是人人都知道的了。</p><p>“……我们认识Fingolfin家族的公主，这要是说给家乡的人听，大概谁都不会相信。”Huor的嗓音还没彻底脱去少年的痕迹，“见了Idril公主，才知道那些歌手唱的一点也不夸张，世间真有那种十全十美的姑娘。”</p><p>“你莫不是看上了她？”Húrin斜了他一眼。</p><p>“当然不是！”Huor连忙否认，“我就是说说。她那么美，家乡所有的姑娘加起来怕是都比不上，人还那么和气……你看同样是精灵王族，Maeglin殿下就没那么平易近人。”</p><p>“他年纪小，身份又尊贵，冷淡些也不奇怪。”</p><p>Húrin或许是想息事宁人，但苦于历练不够，这话说得难免有些言不由衷，Huor一听就噗哧一声笑了出来：“年纪小？！他年纪再小也成年了，少说也有五十岁大，闹不好比我俩的父亲还老些。再说，Ereinion殿下年纪也小，论起身份只怕更加尊贵，怎么不见人家是这种做派。”</p><p>“Ereinion殿下哪里是旁人比得上的？他父亲是当今的至高王，他又跟着前任至高王长大，‘诸王后嗣’实至名归。”离忙碌的街道越来越远，看看周围没人，Húrin也放松下来，说话少了些顾忌，“想来奇怪，这位Maeglin殿下的母亲既然是至高王的妹妹，为什么我在家乡就没听人提过那位公主？”</p><p>“Idril公主不是说，Bëor家族那些老祖宗还没到Beleriand，Turgon王就举国从Nevrast迁来了Gondolin？那样的话，我们当然不可能听说。”Huor想想，又补充道，“不过那位Aredhel公主的事，有次祖父喝醉，我倒是听他模模糊糊咕哝了几句，好像是说，那位Ecthelion大人不知怎么得罪了她，结果就硬是被赶到了北境……可见她也不是个好惹的。”</p><p>……原来在人类当中，流传的故事竟是这样。</p><p>冷不防听到这偏离真相何止万哩的说法，他心中激荡的同时，又有挥之不去的哭笑不得，一时竟不知道该不该去澄清，又该如何澄清。</p><p>“总之，Eldar是我们的盟友不假，但他们也不是我们能企及的，就别胡思乱想了。”Húrin放慢了脚步，望向北边的山岭，“我更想知道，那些离开Brethil，继续往Dor-lómin去的Bëor家族的人都怎么样了。”</p><p>Huor跟着黯然了一阵，忽然一拍脑袋，眼睛一亮：“这倒提醒了我，你其实是想起了那位名叫Morwen的表姐吧？她那个绰号我可还记得，确实是位精灵一样的美人儿——”[1]</p><p>Húrin头也不回，准确无误地在比自己高的弟弟头上敲了一记。Huor揉了揉脑袋，扑上去还以颜色，兄弟俩打闹了一阵，都是微微见汗，Huor擦擦额头，忽然冲着不远处一个被几棵柳树掩映着的水池一指：</p><p>“今天躲那位学者，本来就跑出一身汗，回去洗的话又要被那些精灵侍从当成珍禽异兽一样看待，不如就在这儿洗洗算了，大家都省事。”</p><p>“这……”Húrin左右看看，有点犹豫。</p><p>“怕什么，”毕竟小了三岁，性子也冲动些，Huor话没说完就开始脱那件绣着银纹的蓝上衣，“难道还会有人偷看？”</p><p>他听得一清二楚，不由得抽搐了嘴角。不够光明正大的事看来最好还是不做，他自嘲地想，既然再躲实在说不过去，不如赶快找个办法不露痕迹地现身才是。然而他一连踢开了两根草茎，那边的两人都恍若不觉，自顾自地继续说笑着，眼看就要趟进水里；他愕然一瞬，猛然发觉了自己的错误。</p><p>第三次，他脚下用力，踏断了一根炭笔粗的枯枝。这次终于有了立竿见影的效果，两个少年动作齐齐一僵，警觉地向他这边回过头来。</p><p>“谁？”</p><p>离开北境没多久，我就忘了考虑人类知觉的局限——他又一次自嘲地想，走出柳树下的阴影，应了一句：“是我。”</p><p>认出是他，两个少年都长出了一口气。黄昏的微光模糊了他们的轮廓，但他的目光落在那个肩宽腿长的高个子少年肩上，轻易辨出那里蜿蜒着一道泛红的伤疤，显然是新伤。</p><p>“这是你被Thorondor救起之前受的伤？”</p><p>“对，只是看着吓人，实际不怎么严重。”Huor摸摸那道从肩头一直延伸到上臂的伤，满不在乎地笑笑，“族里老人向来都说，只要浅，伤口大些也不怕，深了才危险。”</p><p>他承认这种说法不无道理，但少年那天经地义的态度反而加重了他的忧虑：“外面的形势，已经恶化到了你们这些孩子也要去作战的地步？”</p><p>“不，”Húrin接过了话头，“还没有，至少我们被大鹰救出来的时候还没有。我们只是不愿置身事外——他们要毁掉的，是我们的家乡。”</p><p>俯身捡起上衣丢给弟弟，Húrin向他踏上了一步。他本能地一退，然后才意识到自己的反应全被这个不到十七岁的人类少年看在眼里。</p><p>“大人，我知道您在北境立下的功绩。”Húrin仰起头，“我想问，您愿不愿意教导我们？”</p><p>他没有立刻回答。暮色四合，金发的少年在渐暗的天光中毫不畏缩地看着他，仿佛完全懂得他为何迟疑。</p><p> </p><p>“我就知道你做不到。”</p><p>金花家族的领主Glorfindel坐在涌泉家族领主宅邸那间向花园敞开的小客厅里，见他进来，一派了然地笑道。他刚从王宫回来，还没来得及换掉指导剑术时的装束，正值盛夏时分，尽管Amon Gwareth山顶凉风须臾不息，依然驱散不了浓浓的暑热，阳光一照，他额角的细汗显得分外醒目。</p><p>“若是真能硬下心肠不管，你也就不是你了。”</p><p>他解开皮带、扣环之类的琐碎物件，递给等在旁边的侍从，对好友那“早知如此”的调侃语气只能报以微笑。</p><p>金发的领主看了看天色：“今天你回来得倒早，是他们有什么别的安排？”</p><p>他点点头：“Idril公主亲自来带他们走了，说是王召他们去花园。”</p><p>“我也听说，王对他们似乎是越来越器重了。”Glorfindel也点点头，“只是，Maeglin殿下呢？”</p><p>他等侍从退下，才看了一眼仍旧笑得若无其事的Glorfindel：“我并没见到他。”</p><p>“别告诉我你没发觉我们这位王子看那两个人类不顺眼。”Glorfindel显然不打算如他一般谨言慎行，“这在城里可不是什么秘密了，不信你去问问Elemmakil——现在他常去绿树家族那边，消息只怕比你我都要灵通。”</p><p>“然而绿树家族恐怕对Maeglin殿下有些成见。”他有点无奈，“你也是清楚的，Legolas早些时候编了首滑稽歌谣，从头到脚、巨细靡遗地描述了一番Orcs的模样，据说是为了‘普及常识’，起因却是……Maeglin殿下在北方山里开采矿脉时缺乏经验，险些误伤了同族。”</p><p>“想来那位殿下其实只是无心之过，却被那位闻名遐迩的歌手这么一通宣扬，当真是丢人到家，不知暗地里会如何恼怒。”Glorfindel摇头的同时又忍不住莞尔，“但自从那两个人类来到，王也确实冷落了Maeglin殿下。我听Egalmoth和Duilin私下闲聊，感慨连Pengolodh那么一个心无旁骛的都推脱了教导那位王子的责任，一心扑到研究Atani这个课题上去了。”</p><p>“Pengolodh那么做，并不是王的授意。”他不能不纠正。</p><p>“我知道。”Glorfindel稍稍端正了神色，“然而你也要知道，机缘巧合之下，再问心无愧的举动，用意在别人看来都可能截然不同。不过我倒有些好奇，你与那两个人类称得上朝夕相处，可知道他们究竟作何打算？”</p><p>Glorfindel走后，他换了干净的衣衫，到四季盛放不断的alfirin花丛中坐了下来。高天之中，丝丝缕缕的白云如同飞絮，被劲风吹送着匆匆掠过苍穹。他遥望着那一片琉璃般清澈的蔚蓝，靠着精灵的视力分辨出Crissaegrim群峰上空盘旋的小小黑影，知道那是无时无刻不在警醒守护着隐匿国度的群鹰。</p><p>见王室学者改了做法，人类少年先是惊讶，之后很快就跟着换了态度。城中那追追逃逃的盛况一朝不再，反而是兄弟俩开始频繁造访王室学者的塔楼，其中又以年长的Húrin去得更勤；而年少的Huor似乎更投Idril的缘，从而得以常伴Turgon左右。等他应了Húrin的请求，每日去王宫指导他们剑术和野外生活的技巧，就连最迟钝的人也察觉了那两个少年的重要。</p><p>如此想来，Maeglin若是真的觉得Húrin和Huor夺走了本属于自己的关注，并不是没有理由。</p><p>然而那位王子不知道，这样的关注，根本不是两个人类少年所求。</p><p>就是这天，他前往王宫一隅的训练场时，无意中又撞见比他先来的兄弟俩在低声交谈。他们大概丝毫不曾疑心过，白城里除了Pengolodh，还有别人懂得他们本族的语言。</p><p>“待在这里，真像是做梦。”Huor感叹。短短大半年中又长高了两吋的少年靠着洁白的城墙远眺，颜色恰似冬日晴空的眼睛映着朝阳的金辉，让人不禁生出了错觉，仿佛他不只是一个仅仅见过十四次季节更替的凡人。</p><p>在他身边，他那个子矮些，却明显沉稳成熟不少的兄长Húrin慢慢点了点头，若有所思：“你知道我们来了多久了？”</p><p>“不知道。”Huor摇摇头，“但那有什么要紧？这地方的每一天都跟前一天没什么区别，就好像时间在原地踏步。”</p><p>“但在外面，时间并没有原地踏步。”Húrin指出，眉宇间浮现了忧虑的纹路，“不知父亲和母亲过得怎样，北境形势到底如何……你我在这里过得太平快活，我们的族人却……”他住口不说，叹了口气，“也不知道王何时才会出兵，收复Bragollach的失地，报了父仇。”</p><p>Huor眼里那梦幻般的光采熄灭了。踌躇了片刻，他咬了咬牙，毅然说：“王不会出兵。”</p><p>Húrin一惊，迅速看了看周围，然后跨前一步，逼视着弟弟：“你说什么？你怎么知道？”</p><p>“是王亲口对我说的。”Huor面对着兄长，艰难地回答，“‘时机未到，隐藏的子民还不应现身。’”</p><p>“时机……”Húrin重复一遍，眼神忽然茫然起来，声音也渐渐低落下去。</p><p>他的到来打断了两个少年的谈话，接下来的训练中，他看得出兄弟俩尽管都想努力表现得一如往常，却谁也掩饰不住发自内心的郁郁。而当Idril过来传达王命时，他顺势宣布提前结束当天的教导，Húrin有意在临走前落后一步，轻声问他：</p><p>“大人，王的律法可是这样说的？——‘任何找到进入这秘密王国的路，见过这座城的陌生人，无论精灵还是人类，都不得离开，直到王敞开大门，隐藏的子民重回外界之日。’[2]”</p><p>此时他望着天空，不期然想起了金发少年说这话时的神态和语气，心中蓦地一动，升起了一种难以名状的预感。</p><p>而他的预感，当天傍晚就得到了证实。</p><p>王室学者Pengolodh记载，在Gondolin旅居将近一年后，Galdor之子Húrin向Turgon进言，请求离开白城，而他的请求情真意切，有理有据，竟然成功打动了白城之王，作出一个史无前例的决定：</p><p>“我王，我们不像Eldar，我们只是必死的凡人。你们可以忍耐漫长的岁月，等待在遥远的将来与敌人决一死战；但我们寿命短暂，希望与力量很快就会衰微。此外，我们并未找到前来Gondolin的路，实际上并不确知这城的位置；因我们是怀着恐惧与惊奇，由高空中被送来的，而且万幸的是，一路我们的双眼都被遮住了。”[3]</p><p>然而当时他并不知道那场对话的全部经过。得到消息，他晚餐也顾不得吃，便动身赶去了王宫。不出所料，两个人类这一年来居住的地方远远望去灯火通明，但他穿过走廊时，却注意到周围笼罩着一种不寻常的寂静。</p><p>一见门口那些服饰尚黑的随从，他就明白了原因何在。而在房间里，Maeglin披着华贵的黑袍，挺直身躯站在Húrin对面，居高临下地俯视着个子只到自己胸口的人类少年：</p><p>“王的恩典远超过你们所意识到的，律法也不如先前那般严苛；否则，你们就将别无选择，在这里住到老死为止。”[4]</p><p>“王的恩典确实极大；但是倘若我们所言还不够分量，我们将对你发誓。”[5]</p><p>短暂的死寂之后，少年抬手止住就要张口反驳的弟弟，以超出年龄的冷静回应了年轻的王子。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] “美人儿”——见译林老版魔戒，软精装版第二部311页：“‘如此说来她一定非常美了，’法拉米尔道，‘是位危险的美人儿。’”他指的是Galadriel。<br/>[2] [3] [4] [5] 均出自《精灵宝钻》第十八章。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 番外·Battle Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>又是一个晨光黯淡的黎明。</p><p>太阳自东方慢慢越过Ered Wethrin的崇山峻岭，温吞的阳光泛着浅淡的黄，勉强照亮了缭绕在战场上的浓稠迷雾。满目疮痍的大地横陈在Mithrim湖的浩渺灰水旁，昔日成群的天鹅这时早已不见了踪影，一望无际的滩头空荡荡的，一片沉寂。</p><p>自从Fingolfin家族来到北境驻守，这还是第一次，战火烧到了Hithlum本土。</p><p>Noldor的至高王把长矛交给侍从，动作略显迟缓地下了战马。白昼的到来迫使敌军暂时收兵，停止了持续整夜的攻势；然而连日作战、几无喘息之机的影响，即便是他也不能继续忽视下去。空气中弥漫着几乎触碰得到的湿冷，铠甲上蒙了一层薄薄的水汽，无形中模糊了那些新添的划痕、凹陷和血迹。</p><p>临时设下的营地里，已经搭起了不少务求实用的营帐，篝火一处处燃起，伤者不断被送来，与此同时，各级指挥官也在清点人数，估算伤亡与损失。近卫队护送他径直来到中央的营帐前，在那里，银与蓝的旗帜在凛冽的北风中猎猎招展，金色的火焰图案也抹不去肃杀的气息。</p><p>他进门后才摘了头盔，情不自禁地吐了口气。他是他们的王，决不能流露出丝毫彷徨软弱，尤其是现在——他们虽未遭遇显著的败绩，却被逼迫得节节后退，明眼人都看得出，情况正变得越来越不利。</p><p>他铠甲脱到一半时，有人敲敲门进来，把一杯冒着热气的药草茶放在了案头，帐中即刻散开了一种提神醒脑的辛辣香气。来人只是普通的勤务士兵打扮，他却一眼就看出那其实是位身材颀长的女子，不由得停了手，连呼吸都小心了些。而她退出去良久，他还怔在原地，竭力想压下那些他宁愿不在此时此刻忆起的点点滴滴。</p><p>敌人这次从东西两线同时发动的大举进攻，规模远超过以往，Hithlum全境的Noldor无论男性还是女性，都被征募起来，不管情愿与否，都必须拿起武器。</p><p>Bragollach虽然告一段落，北境面临的压力却有增无减。Angrod和Aegnor战死后，Bëor家族的凡人不甘放弃几代人经营的家园，他们毅然送走了妇孺，余下的男子由Barahir领导，发起了寸土必争的殊死抵抗，然而Morgoth的铁腕之下，他们终究不敌，被一步步逼上了穷途末路，Dorthonion全境沦陷，落入了敌手。不久，Morgoth的股肱大将Sauron又挥师南下，突袭攻取Sirion岛，Orodreth不得不弃守Minas Tirith，败走Nargothrond。若非Haladin家族与Doriath联手遏制了那股黑色的潮流，大敌的爪牙只怕已经深入了Beleriand腹地。</p><p>不但未能收复失地，反而在危机中愈发深陷……我是否算个称职的君王？若是……若是父亲还在，当此形势，他的应对会是怎样？</p><p>他卸去了所有护甲，这才动手拔出留在臂上的箭头。那个Orc弓箭手瞄得极准，那一箭狡猾地射入了铠甲的缝隙，激战中他只来得及折断箭杆，好让它不妨碍行动。一阵剧痛传来，他皱皱眉，低头见涌出的血是鲜红的，不禁松了口气，觉得这一来就免去了治疗的麻烦，且还有希望在入夜战斗再次开始前痊愈，真是件幸事。</p><p>不知山脉一线战况如何——他顺手拿过那杯热水，心不在焉地倒上了伤口。就像在回应他的疑问，帐门毫无预兆地被掀开了，一个卫兵一头撞进来，伴着一股刺骨的冷风：</p><p>“王上，Barad Eithel刚刚送来急报。”</p><p> </p><p>苟延残喘一整天的太阳闷燃成一团暗红的火球，沉落到Ered Lómin林木莽莽的群山背后。暮色苍茫，渐渐笼罩了Hithlum的大地。从山坳中、沟渠下、洞穴里，Morgoth的爪牙如蚁群一般涌出，重新集结起来，鼓噪着扑向经过白日休整，此时严阵以待的Noldor防线。</p><p>他骑马停在阵前，举目凝视着北方。不期然，白天得到的消息浮上了心头——泉边堡垒遭到新一轮猛攻，代表他镇守该地的Dor-lómin的领主、Hador之子Galdor不幸阵亡。黑暗魔君想必真的下定了决心，打算毕全功于一役。</p><p>远处，更多星星点点的火把自铁山脉蜿蜒而下，先是拧成无数条长龙，继而汇成一片，在平原上推进。</p><p>这一次，任谁都看得清，敌人的数量，远远胜过他们仅存的兵力。</p><p>他察觉了后方的轻微骚动。Hithlum的守军已经顽强拒敌多日，人困马乏，对手的声势又如此浩大，再坚定的人也难免动摇。</p><p>示意近卫队让开一条通路，他纵马而出，拨转马头，面对己方的阵线。寒风呼啸，Mithrim的冰冷湖水在漆黑的夜色中惟见混沌一团，只是偶尔闪动着微弱的光亮。</p><p>“四百六十二年来，大敌从不曾成功侵占Hithlum的一吋国土。”</p><p>他扬声说，让这样的词句回荡在山岭间，响彻战场。</p><p>“因为Fingolfin家族驻守于此。”</p><p>他抬起头，众人顺着他的目光望去，只见银与蓝的旌旗犹自傲然飘扬，凌驾于火光之上。</p><p>“只要Fingolfin家族还在此地，他就休想得逞；而倘若真有所谓的末日——”</p><p>他铿然拔出长剑，高高举起。</p><p>“——我们也要让它值得铭记。”</p><p>这场生死攸关的战斗，在史书中只不过是一笔带过；既不曾详述以寡敌众的一方是如何在绝境中不肯屈服，决意战至最后一人，也不曾细说千钧一发之际，转机又是如何乘风而至——Falas的援军在Círdan带领下，驾船直入Drengist峡湾，从湾口登陆，自西方发动攻击，一举扭转了战局。</p><p>扬眉吐气的Hithlum骑兵犹在秋风扫落叶一般追杀狼奔豕突的大敌爪牙，Noldor的至高王却退出了扫荡残敌的行列。当初他们且战且退，一路撤至Mithrim湖畔，准备背水一战，连他也怀疑厄运的足音或许真在步步逼近；然而海港精灵的号角就在这时破空而来，点燃了超出想象的希望。可是眼看胜利在即，他胸中却升起了不祥的预感，那是一种逐渐紧迫的催促，好似一根越绞越紧的弦。</p><p>在Falas的中军里，他找到了Círdan。海港的领袖虽然也是甲胄在身，但毕竟没有亲自上阵，远不像半身浴血的他那样狼狈。</p><p>彼此问候过，他被那异样的预感驱使着，甚至顾不得表达由衷的感激，只唐突又急切地问：“Ereinion……？”</p><p>“他很安全。”Círdan向他保证，“您的儿子的确要求前来，但我说服他留在了Falas。”</p><p>他长出了口气，心却不知为何仍然悬着，无法释然。</p><p>“……但我还有一个消息。”</p><p>已在凡世的海岸停留了数不清的岁月，见过了诉不尽的悲欢离合，Círdan仿佛读出了他那说不清道不明的不安，深深看他一眼，微微低下了头。</p><p>心中那根绷得紧紧的弦，似乎无声无息地断了。他茫然抬眼，目光越过Círdan的肩头，越过那些服饰尚灰的卫士，在人群中逡巡，终于找到了那一处莫名牵挂的所在。暗灰的单薄布幔从头覆盖到脚，遮去了熟悉的身形和容颜。北境的大风起处，布幔轻扬，揭示出一角染血的蓝。</p><p> </p><p>（番外完）</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这场战斗在《精灵宝钻》中有所记载，发生在骤火之战七年之后，即第一纪元462年。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Union – 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“只要Thorondor愿意，你们就将获准依照所来之路离开。我为这次分别悲伤；不过，以Eldar的标准衡量，过不了多久，我们便会重逢。”[1]</p><p>人类Húrin和Huor，就这样离开了隐匿之城，去与来同样突然。对有些人来说，这无疑是深深的遗憾，但对另一些人而言……</p><p>Elemmakil等在黑鼹家族领主宅邸的会客室里，用礼貌掩饰着疑惑，不明白这位领主为何忽然派人请自己上门。须知，白城中十一个家族虽然相处得颇为和睦，但也有远近亲疏之分；因着两位领主之间积年的情谊，涌泉家族向来和金花家族过从甚密，相比之下，黑鼹家族不但兴趣爱好大相径庭，中间还隔着那些正常人都知道最好三缄其口的往事，就从来都称不上多么亲近。</p><p>想了一阵没有结论，Elemmakil干脆不再多想，改去打量这间他此前从没来过的会客室。这里显然经过了精心布置，装饰以暗色为主，辅以乌亮的黑曜石，不起眼处还点缀了泥金的花纹，丝毫不像他从前想象的那样乏味沉闷。</p><p>原来，通常不为Eldar所喜的黑，只要使用得当，也可以呈现出自身的美感。</p><p>他不禁想起了那条传闻——Rog曾当面问过Maeglin（全城大概也只有这位领主会如此没有顾忌），为什么给自己的家族选择这样一个名字。据说，那位王子当时挑了挑眉，难得地展颜一笑：“珍贵的宝石与矿藏，大多埋在幽深之处，我的家族不介意去充当黑鼹的角色——把它们挖掘出来，帮它们重见天日。”</p><p>门就在这时开了，进来的是白城的王子本人。Maeglin似乎心情相当不错，落座后，先是和颜悦色地请Elemmakil坐下，接着就开门见山地说明了此举的目的：</p><p>“请你前来，是因为我今日在王宫得到了北境的消息。自从那两个凡人走后，Ecthelion大人总是分外关心外界的动向。”</p><p>众所周知，Maeglin殿下深得王的眷顾，即便在城中修建了属于自己的宅邸，仍然在王宫中保留着单独的一层塔楼，消息比其他领主灵通也不足为奇。</p><p>“Hithlum和Barad Eithel遭到两面夹击——至高王那一面苦战之后得到Falas的援助，化险为夷，但另一面，人类领主Galdor战死，他的长子Húrin临危接管了族人，率军彻底击败了来犯的敌军，将他们一直追杀进Anfauglith的荒漠。现在，Dor-lómin领主和Hador家族族长的头衔，都属于他了。”说到这里，Maeglin轻轻勾起了嘴角，“真是想不到……仅仅四年前，那个凡人还只是个孩子。所谓次生儿女的宿命，或许有其神奇之处也说不定，只是不知他这些年来有没有长高一些。”</p><p>Elemmakil忙于记下这些内容，忽略了最后一句里包含的讽刺。默想一遍，他相信自己记得正确无误，便起身告辞：“非常感谢，殿下。如果没有别的要事，那就原谅我失陪了——如您所说，这些消息Ecthelion大人一定急于得知。”</p><p>Maeglin看他一眼，并未对他的疏离态度表现出不快：“不愧是Ecthelion大人的得力助手……你想必觉得，我大可以直接把这些告诉那位大人，找你纯粹是多此一举。”</p><p>Elemmakil不失恭敬地立在原地，却没开口，等于默认了他的说法。</p><p>“实际上，我找你来的确还有别的考虑。”Maeglin见他这样，也不恼怒，反而像是觉得有趣，“我从Pengolodh收藏的资料中发现，你父亲曾是Tirion的Aulendil之一？”</p><p>Elemmakil不是没猜测过这位王子可能问出什么问题，但这一个是真的令他措手不及。集结起这些年来从自己的上司那里学来的全部自控，他才能平静作答：“……是。但他没有离开Tirion。”</p><p>“我能否认为，你某种程度上继承了他的技艺？”</p><p>“抱歉要让您失望了，”Elemmakil克制着渐长的烦躁，尽量平淡地回应，“那不合我的天性。”</p><p>“啊，那确实很遗憾。”Maeglin听他这样说，不似作伪地叹了口气，“我本来希望，我可以对你解释清楚我和绿树家族那两位歌手的误会。”</p><p>当天晚上，Elemmakil当了一次不折不扣的不速之客。Legolas和Lindeth住的小院位于白城中层，他上门时，兄妹俩正准备吃晚餐，一番“时机拿捏得当真是Noldor一般精准”的调侃后，他被慷慨分配了一个座位和一份食物，笑语闲聊中，不知不觉桌上杯盘纷纷见底，外面也已是繁星满天。</p><p>“‘惟有感觉不被需要的时候，灵感才会垂爱’——Doriath的Daeron这话，从前我还不信，现在却是信了。”闻名遐迩的歌手一边自言自语，一边伸了个懒腰，站起身来，“而且，不识趣也得有个限度，我还是从善如流去吧。”</p><p>那个猫一样灵活的人影只一闪就出了门，留下两人相顾愕然，继而又一起失笑。</p><p>“……你哥哥这样出去，真的没问题？”Elemmakil看看桌上那三个空空如也的苹果酒瓶子，不免有点怀疑——印象中，他自己只续了一次杯而已，她则是一滴也未沾唇。“我若没记错，这段时间负责维护城中秩序的可是Galdor大人。”</p><p>“不用替他担忧，”Lindeth过去关上门，回头一笑，“他眼力好得很，又熟悉大街小巷，Galdor大人多少年都没捉到他，这次也不会例外。”她回到他身边，俯身在他额上轻轻一吻，“今天你好像有心事？”</p><p>他只能微笑，心想自己的涵养功夫果然还不到家：“我想听你说说，你和你哥哥在北边山中险些被Maeglin殿下误伤的详细经过。”</p><p>“怎么突然想起了这件事？”她惊讶地问，“都过去了那么久，而且也只是有惊无险，我劝过我哥哥别再不依不饶，他就是不听。”</p><p>“今天Maeglin殿下找我去，显然想要澄清。”他拉她在身边坐下，“他说，他们当时正在试验一种他当年从蓝色山脉的矮人那里学来的陷阱。我并不精于此道，所以也不敢自称完全懂了他的说法——大致是，一旦挡了两个精巧装置之间的光，也不必触碰到什么，就会引发预先上弦的弩箭。”他不确定自己是否应该告诉她，Maeglin的解释固然听起来毫无破绽，其中却似乎缺了些……无辜者应有的诚意，令他无法释怀。</p><p>“那样的话，一定是我不小心。”她蹙眉回忆，“那段时间，我过得就像在梦游——”她迅速扫了他一眼，脸微微一红，“——结果远远不如Legolas谨慎。”</p><p>“你觉得他的说法可信？”他不能不追问。</p><p>“难道还有别的可能吗？”她困惑地反问。</p><p>Elemmakil无言以对。的确，难道还会有别的可能？倘若那不是一个单纯的误会……</p><p>不，他告诫自己。不管你对那位殿下看法如何，个人的好恶不应左右理智的判断。</p><p>良久，他们谁也没再开口，只是依偎着彼此，享受着宁静的满足。</p><p>“对了，我听说王又要选派使者出城？”等到他终于要离开，她送他到门口，犹豫了一瞬才问，“还是去造船出海吗？”</p><p>“不尽然，”他告诉她，“上一批使者一去不返，音讯皆无，王并不打算一味去重复没有结果的尝试。这次派出的人，身负的任务将是查明情况回报。”</p><p>她欲言又止，他立刻就注意到了：“怎么？”</p><p>“……我哥哥说他要去。”她有些黯然。</p><p>Legolas向来我行我素，从没对白城的政务与决策表现出什么兴趣；因此Elemmakil听她这么一说，着实意外，但还是立刻安慰地拍了拍她的肩：“别担心，即便他真想去，也不见得能成功，你看身为王室亲族的Voronwë就是个榜样。何况，外面形势不容乐观，王已经要求人选务必精干，有对敌作战的经验才好。”</p><p>然而第二天一早，一个意想不到的消息就传遍了全城：绿树家族的Legolas求见白城之王，自荐出城，并且提名Aranwë之子Voronwë一同前往；而Turgon不知出于什么考虑，居然准了他的请求。</p><p> </p><p>他醒来时，只模糊地记得自己做了梦。</p><p>山风从敞开的窗口长驱直入，犹带着暮春季节的凉意，然而傍晚的霞光所及之处，万物无不披上了一层温暖的红。天还没有全黑，但外面的城中已看得见星星点点的银色灯光；下方乐音隐约，曲调却似信手拈来、不拘一格，琴声清亮泠然，笛声低回缠绵，相依相托，极尽温柔。</p><p>他默然聆听片刻，深吸了口气，起身洗去梦境的最后一丝残迹，低头凝视着侍从早已备好的装束。一尘不染的白，不含杂质的银，众多钻石璀璨生辉，几乎刺痛了他的眼睛。</p><p>又是“夏日之门”Tarnin Austa的前夕，一年一度的庆典将自午夜开始，到破晓结束。</p><p>夜深时分，他依着这些年来的习惯，独自去了顶层的广场。平日里人来人往的地方，一旦没了欢声笑语，便显得异乎寻常地空旷。空中悬浮着微不可见的雾滴，清澈的泉水不知疲倦地腾起又溅落，一刻不停地没入深不见底的寒潭，水声像是被放大了，激荡着Amon Gwareth屹立万年的雄浑根基，直至岩石本身也为之震动，仿佛要在这静谧的夜里开声歌唱。</p><p>手不由自主地移到胸口，轻轻按住贴身而藏的两环金属。过往的种种，生动鲜活一如昨日，纵然智者说Eldar的强大天赋就在于记忆，然而比起旁人，他其实更加清楚：很多时候，不只是不能忘，更是不想忘。</p><p>既然无意遗忘，惟有长久铭记。</p><p>他大约是出了神，丝毫不曾察觉有人接近，直到一个不请自来的意念叩响了他思维的门户。</p><p>——Ecthelion阁下？</p><p>他遽然回头，看清来人是谁，讶异反而更甚——裹着一袭厚实的斗篷，悄然站在石阶下的人，竟是竖琴家族的领主。</p><p>——Salgant阁下，我未曾料到你会来这里，失礼了。他转身面对这位历来低调的同僚，也以意念作答。——今年庆典的筹备又是稳妥周到，多亏你这一个月来的细心安排。</p><p>Salgant微微点头。——近年来的庆典若说有什么遗憾，那也只是Legolas这位白城首屈一指的歌手不在罢了。他和Voronwë这一去，算来已有五六年，我甚至听到了传言，说他们多半凶多吉少。</p><p>——但愿他们平安无事。他想到了Legolas的妹妹，那位终于看清心意、找到所爱的Sindar姑娘，由衷地希望她不必承受失去至亲的悲伤。</p><p>——但愿。Salgant沉默了一刻，忽然抬头正视他，像是下了决心。——你我虽然早就相识，经历却截然不同，交情也只平平……我贸然过来找你，其实脱不掉交浅言深的嫌疑。但旁观这么多年，有个问题，我不能不问。</p><p>他起先不置可否，只注视着竖琴家族的领主。夜色中，那张略嫌瘦削的脸庞仍然透着苍白，眼睛却因紧张而异常明亮。他还记得在Tirion时的Salgant……然而那场冰海跋涉改变了一切。如今的Salgant堪称白城领主中的异类：性子不算开朗也不算强势，身体又称不上健康，除了精通音律、擅长竖琴，并没有什么抢眼之处。之所以能在Turgon麾下拥有不低的地位，全是因为他有一个无人能及的优点：周密，巨细靡遗的周密。任何计划、任何工程，一经他斟酌补全，实施时便不会出现任何错漏。</p><p>这样一个若无必要便决不开口的人，会有什么是非问不可的？</p><p>仿佛读出了他的疑问，Salgant自嘲地动了动嘴角，但即刻敛去了笑意。望着他，竖琴家族的领主出乎意料地打破了节日前夕那约定俗成的缄默，一字一句说得低沉，却极其清晰。</p><p>“我只想问，这座名为‘水乐之岩’的城，有朝一日是否还会有幸听到你长笛的旋律。”</p><p>他身不由己地倒退一步，就像迎面挨了无从抵挡的沉重一击。一时间，他站在石砌的水池边缘，连呼吸也困难起来，用尽全身力气才克制住颤抖。从Salgant眼中，他能看清自己的映像：脸上的血色荡然无存，周身的纯白与亮银、水晶与钻石，全都失却了光采，惟一能把他与一尊雕像区分开来的，是见过彼岸光明，因而只要一息尚存就绝不可能暗淡的眼睛。</p><p>他的长笛……还有那与生俱来的渴望，点燃灵魂的热情，奔涌于血脉之中的旋律，早在那场冥冥中注定的相遇之前就已存在，给他单纯的世界涂抹了绚丽的色彩，却戛然终止于那次发生在这片凡世土地上的别离。</p><p>究竟是他心灰意冷，终至放弃了它，还是它捉摸不透，主动离开了他？……曾几何时，他跋涉过Helcaraxë的冰海荒原，即便生命之灯随时可能被寒风冷水扑灭，即便艰苦境况容不下任何无关幸存的奢侈，他也没有将它抛弃，因为他固执地坚信，抛弃了它，就抛弃了他自己。然而事到如今，他心爱的乐器却与赋闲的武器一同沉默，无论何时他抚过它光洁的表面，心中都再也激不起哪怕些微涟漪。</p><p>或许，这就是他为过去那一系列选择付出的代价。高峻的群山隔绝了外界的音讯，却阻挡不了厄运的回声，毕竟，那位掌管灵魂、宣示命运的大能者曾断言：他们将宛如背负重担，日渐厌倦世界。</p><p>“我的本意，并不是提醒你那些不幸。”他竟会这样茫然失措，Salgant显然始料未及，再开口时语中多了诚挚的悔意，“我是想说，你正在经历的，我也有过经历。”</p><p>他竭力压下胸中的起伏，于是恍然想起，Salgant在那片残酷的冰海上失去了所有的亲人——父亲，母亲，年少的妹妹，全都被一道突兀出现的裂缝吞噬，跳入刺骨的冰水不顾一切地搜寻，到头来只是徒劳一场，被救上来的精灵自己也是九死一生，从此再也没有恢复如初。可他居然从来没有想过，那位名声虽然不及Fëanor家族的Maglor，沉迷的程度却不见得逊色半分的琴手，又有多长时间陷在伤痛迷惘当中，荒废了属于自己的音律。</p><p>“……你是怎样……”隔了一刻，他低声问。</p><p>“它不会抛弃我们。”竖琴家族的领主轻声回答，却分外笃定，“因为我们就是被这样造就。”</p><p>他们一同离开广场，去了朝东的城墙，但谁也没有提起这场意料之外的交谈，仿佛达成了某种默契。黑夜渐逝，晨曦初现，正当夏日之门的颂歌就要又一次响彻白城，远方却骤然吹响了银号，一阵紧似一阵，越过平原，在山谷中回荡。</p><p>人人都知道，那表示有人穿过了干河通道。</p><p>绿树家族的Legolas、王室亲族Aranwë之子Voronwë，被戍守六门的卫士径直送回了白城。Turgon亲自带着Idril和Maeglin等在王宫门前，诸位领主也全数到齐，分立左右。</p><p>不寻常的寂静中，两个风尘仆仆的人影走上前来，Sindar出身的歌手收敛了惯常的桀骜，率先向白城之王深深躬身：“王上，我们幸不辱命，带来了外界的消息。”</p><p>聚拢在广场上的人群闻言，顿时一阵骚动，白塔门前的Turgon却不动容：“那就说来听听。”</p><p>“如此，我要先请您容我和我的同伴落座，再请各位耐心倾听。”</p><p>歌手似乎全不挂怀王的态度，肆无忌惮地抬头，眼中光采粲然，连晴朗夜空中的Helluin也无法比拟。</p><p>“因为它是一首很长的歌谣。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] 引自《精灵宝钻》第十八章。<br/>从《精灵宝钻》和《未完的传说》中涉及Gondolin的部分来看，Turgon似乎直到Tuor到来，才彻底闭关锁国，不容居民进出，而在那之前，除了派出造船、出海求援的使者，是可能有少数人奉命出入的。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Union – 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那的确是一首很长的歌谣。</p><p>年复一年悬心等待的消息，就这样一朝如愿来到。Amon Gwareth山顶，夏季伊始的清风仍带着丝丝凉意，Sindar出身的歌手未解斗篷便在已经就座的白城之王与诸位贵族面前落座，将同样沾染了旅途风尘的诗琴搁在膝头沉思良久，才拨动琴弦，开始轻声吟唱。</p><p>它题为Lay of Leithian，“从束缚中得释放”。</p><p>开头，它极似北境一度流传的那些唱着松树之地Dorthonion的歌谣。骤火之战中，那片高地首当其冲，承受了最猛烈的攻势，也蒙受了最惨重的损失。他们已经知道，凡人Bëor家族的Barahir送走族中妇孺，带领余下的族人发起了绝望的抵抗；然而他们从不知道，那里的状况竟惨烈至斯。青翠苍莽的松林一点点不可逆转地沦为Taur-nu-Fuin的阴森鬼影，Ladros的领主身边的人也一个个减少，最终与仅存的十二位同伴退去Aeluin湖畔藏身；在那片上古时代Melian亲自祝福过的圣地，水晶般的湛蓝湖水犹自倒映着黑夜中的满天繁星。歌谣放缓，一一念出他们的名字：Barahir，Beren，Belegund，Baragund，Radhruin，Dairuin，Dagnir，Ragnor，Gildor，Gorlim，Arthad，Urthel，Hathaldir。可惜的是，背叛未必总是起自贪欲与恐惧，爱与眷恋同样能播下毁灭的种子。黎明前的黑暗中，吃腐尸的鸷鸟如枯叶般栖满枝头，喙尖滴落浓稠的鲜血，染红了遭到出卖的避难之地，扑灭了不离故土的最后希望。</p><p>曲调一转，唱到了Barahir之子Beren，他是如何机缘巧合地幸免于难，得到警讯、为父报仇后，又是如何久久孤身流浪。他们已经知道，大敌视Eldar的盟友Edain人为眼中钉肉中刺，然而他们从不知道，一个凡人头颅的赏格，竟可以高昂到等同于Noldor的至高王。到头来，Beren走投无路，只得取道Gorgoroth山脉南下逃亡。他九死一生地穿过了Dungortheb的险恶谷地，闯过了此前无论精灵还是人类都从未有人闯过的迷咒防线，进入隐匿国度Doriath时人已驼背，发已染霜。</p><p>Beren那场经历，歌谣只是一带而过，语焉不详，然而那片恐怖的谷地与其中潜伏的危机，旁人或许全无概念，他却记忆犹新。下意识地抬眼，他望向对面的Glorfindel与Egalmoth，却见他们也正目光复杂地回望。</p><p>那处贯穿胸背的旧伤深处倏然一疼，就如一枚尖锐的长针直刺而入，引动了无数过往。但不等他去平定心绪，耳中的歌谣忽然一变，暂时远离了沧桑变故，搁置了刻骨悲怆：</p><p>“木叶长，蔓草绿，</p><p>    野芹花采采苍苍，</p><p>林中若有亮星，</p><p>    幽暗里灿烂朗朗。”[1]</p><p>它就这样以Ann-thennath[2]的体裁讲了下去，将那场冥冥中注定的相遇娓娓道来：夏日Neldoreth的密林中，Thingol之女Lúthien翩然远逝，留下Beren茫然若失，心心念念着林间空地上起舞的Tinúviel，忘了折磨他良久的苦难和悲伤。</p><p>日上中天，白塔前的听众浑然不觉；然而随着歌谣继续，他们也越来越惊讶，越来越迷惘。他们已经知道，次生的一族将首生的儿女视同天人，因而并不奇怪那个凡人会在惊鸿一瞥后失魂落魄地寻找她的踪迹；然而他们从不知道，不朽的精灵竟能决心与短寿的凡人结为连理，相伴一生一世。Melian与Thingol之女Lúthien，神灵与君王的女儿，竟会……竟会选择那样一个国破家亡、注定一死的流浪汉，既不顾智者也不甚了了的种种未知，也不顾弹指之间就要面临的永世别离。</p><p>“他呼唤伊人精灵之名，</p><p>    于是她驻足聆听。……</p><p>他看见穹苍星空，</p><p>    伊人眼中流转盈盈。”[3]</p><p>那一刻，就连Turgon也深吸了口气。坐在王左手边的Idril不由得稍稍倾身，紧盯着歌手，轻启双唇，欲言又止；但在另一侧，Maeglin神色不变，只微垂了视线，不引人注意地改换了坐姿。</p><p>当天的歌谣，至Thingol要求Beren去取得一颗精灵宝钻而戛然收尾。因为一听到那个白城中数百年来几乎从不提起的词，Turgon就止住了歌手，在众人注视下率先起身：</p><p>“今天就到此为止。Legolas，你与Voronwë今夜歇在王宫。明天，我们将在议事厅中继续。”</p><p>不知不觉，夜色已深。他离开王宫白塔，路过广场中央的那孔活水时，不由自主地放慢了脚步，若有所思。头顶一丝云也不见，墨色的天穹中繁星若尘，与水中的倒影遥相呼应，俨然一片起伏动荡的星辰之海；水声悦耳如故，永无休止地倾诉着诞生于岩石中的旋律。</p><p>不必回头，他就知道是谁跟了上来。他的好友停在他身边，长长地叹了一声，难得地不含任何调侃意味：</p><p>“听过了那么多惊心动魄，突然就忍不住怀疑：城中的世界和城外的天地，到底哪个更加真实。”</p><p>他无言地点了点头。那位天赋过人的歌手以无双的技艺将故事唱得堪与现实媲美，字字句句唤起了一幕幕场景、一幅幅影像，直到此刻依然生动鲜活，流连在每个聆听者的脑海中。</p><p>“……我见过一些Bëor家族的人类，”隔了一刻，他才低声说，“那时Angrod殿下和Aegnor殿下都还在。当时我不明白那些人类为什么选择前来北方，更不明白他们为什么选择Dorthonion……就连我们Noldor，也有太多族人只求安居乐业，而Dorthonion从气候到物产，都不能与Beleriand相提并论。”</p><p>“Finrod殿下——不，现在他是Nargothrond的王了——他在东Beleriand最先遇到的，正是那一族吧？”金发的领主心思向来机敏，略一回想就串起了先前的种种零碎片断，“另外，你和那两个人类孩子都说过，Bragollach中若不是这位Beren的父亲Barahir，Finrod王在Serech沼泽必定凶多吉少，也正是为此，他才赠给Barahir一枚戒指作为信物。”</p><p>“而依照Legolas歌中的说法，Beren在父亲罹难之后，把它从敌人手中夺了回来，这才能在Menegroth向Thingol王证明自己的家世传承。”</p><p>他撇开方才有关Bëor家族的感慨，顺着Glorfindel理出的脉络思索下去，而Glorfindel听了，先是点头同意，接着又不禁摇头，但不是针对他的结论，而是事实本身。</p><p>“Doriath那位脾气不小的灰精灵之王，当真是多少年来都没一点改变。精灵宝钻……”即便是Glorfindel，这个词出口时也不由得一滞，“当年他既然能颁下那么极端的禁令，想必十分清楚那三颗精灵宝钻背后有着怎样的渊源，如此，他现在居然还会提出那样的要求……”</p><p>金发的领主住了口。他们并肩凝视着水中倒映出的变幻莫测的星空，有一段时间谁也没有出声。半晌，他轻声说：</p><p>“这个故事的结局和影响，只怕要超出你我的想像。”</p><p>仿佛在验证他的说法，一片不知来自何处的新叶被夜风携来，悄然落进了池水，一圈圈波纹随即在水面扩散开来，越来越广。</p><p> </p><p>Elemmakil上门去找Voronwë的时候，夏日之门的庆典已经过去了整整一个月。Voronwë先是与Legolas一同被Turgon留在王宫中暂住，获准归家后，又果不其然迎来了络绎不绝的访客。这一个月来，眼看王室亲族Aranwë那栋白石住所的大理石门槛都有了被踏破的危险，Elemmakil通情达理地认为，他家的卫士如今一见人来就如临大敌，委实是情有可原。</p><p>目送卫士拖着脚步进去通报，Elemmakil礼貌又耐心地等在门外，却忽然被人从后面拍了拍肩头，回头时只见一人严严实实地裹着灰斗篷，还拉起了兜帽，光天化日之下，暖风融融之中，只能用四个字形容：欲盖弥彰。</p><p>“你这是闹什么——”他一句话还没说完，就被乔装改扮的Voronwë一把拽走，身不由己地跟着年轻精灵一番七拐八绕，进了城北的玫瑰巷。</p><p>还不到玫瑰盛开的季节，放眼望去，前后都是深绿羽叶与棕褐枝干，偶尔还有随风摇曳的泛着浅绿的花苞。Voronwë左右看看，也不顾有刺，一头扎进花木最茂密的地方坐下，才掀开兜帽，长出了口气：</p><p>“Valar在上，我算是相信了——好奇心不但可以杀死猫，而且可以要人命。”</p><p>Elemmakil忍不住笑了出来。“那你觉得，我来找你是为了什么？”他游刃有余地拨开重重花枝，到Voronwë对面坐下，一根尖刺也没沾身，“看来你该学学Legolas才是——他从王宫出来的第一件事，就是宣布Pengolodh记录了整首Lay of Leithian，结果王室学者分派学徒们一直誊写到现在，所需的份数也没誊完。”</p><p>“我要能像他那样就好了。”一提那位歌手，Voronwë眼睛一亮，神色却是一黯，“Elemmakil，我这次出去，才知道自己从前不知天高地厚，当初竟然还自告奋勇要去造船出海……王没派我去，回想起来真是万幸，否则肯定要误了大事。”</p><p>一去若干年，这小子成熟了不少——Elemmakil想，不自觉就微笑起来：“别那么说——毕竟，我们谁也不能完全预见未来。”他看着尽管还远谈不上稳重，但明显更沉得住气了的年轻精灵，由衷地说，“Voronwë，欢迎你回来。”</p><p>他们坐在玫瑰丛深处，一聊就是很久——或许“聊”并不确切，因为多数时候，都是Voronwë讲述，Elemmakil倾听。</p><p>“我们出了干河秘道，第一晚就遇上了敌人。Elemmakil，我和你不一样，我平生没见过真正的战斗。那是我第一次亲眼看到大敌的爪牙，也是我第一次看到Legolas怎样对敌。”</p><p>Voronwë说起Legolas，言语间全是心服口服的钦佩。</p><p>“我早知道他了不起，可没想到他有那么了不起。他用长刀割断最后一个Orc的喉咙时，我甚至没来得及数清敌人的人数。我惊得半晌说不出话，等到想起问他是怎么学来这些，他却轻描淡写地说：‘我跟着Galdor大人上战场的时候，你父亲还在大海对岸。’你知道，就是他那种惯常的态度……”</p><p>Elemmakil很熟悉那种态度，不由得莞尔。然而他同时也暗暗为Voronwë描述的那个Legolas感到惊异——白城中众所周知，绿树家族的领主Galdor曾参加过那场发生在Noldor回到中洲以前的大战，但没人提到那位著名的歌手也卷入其中。或许，对那位歌手而言，战争与万事万物并无不同，都是世间可以编入歌谣、谱入乐曲的经历。</p><p>“起初他很不客气——坦白地说，我到现在也不明白他为什么向王提出带我同行——但我肯学，而且学得很快。后来有一次，我们被一群恶狼困在山洞里，一连七天都只有洞壁上渗出的水可喝，只有Idril殿下赠给我们的<em>lembas</em>可吃。本来我们还可以坚持下去，但他不知用什么办法察觉，有更多敌人正在赶来，于是我们只能强行突围。我不想回忆那段经历……至多能说，我发现我是个还不赖的战士。但我受了伤，他也受了伤——伤势远比我严重。那天夜里，我们费了不少力气爬到树上高处，他把自己捆在粗枝上，免得掉下去，然后就不再出声。我以为他不是睡着了，就是昏了过去，但就在那时，我听见他轻轻地说：‘如果我撑不下去，请照顾Lindeth。’他不说的话，我永远也想不到她其实不是他的亲妹妹……他从残垣断壁中救起她时，她还是个路也不会走的孩子。”</p><p>仿佛没注意到Elemmakil的反应，Voronwë径自说了下去。</p><p>“好在他恢复了，我也恢复了。从此以后他对我更不客气了，但口风松动了不少，太艰苦或者太无聊时还会讲些故事。他不愧是歌手，记得很多故事……比如，他说他去出席过Mereth Aderthad，重聚的盛宴。我父亲正式向Círdan大人提出求娶我母亲的时候，他就在场。他还说，他见过那位Doriath的公主。在大敌逃回中洲以前，Thingol王常常在千洞之城Menegroth举办盛宴，庆祝那位公主的生日。他不止一次跟着Falas的吟游诗人们前去，还因此结识了学者Daeron。当然，我也不止一次问他Lúthien公主究竟是不是像传说中那样美得超凡脱俗，可他总是既不承认也不否认，只肯说眼见为实。</p><p>“我们回来之前，去的最后一个地方是Nargothrond。歌谣里唱的千真万确，现在那片国度戒备森严，不过我们进去时光明正大，没费什么周折。Legolas说我们来自海港，他一看就是Sindar出身，我又是这样的血统，他们一点也没起疑。之后……”</p><p>说到这里，Voronwë略一沉默。</p><p>“你想必已经听说了Nargothrond那些往事。”</p><p> </p><p>Nargothrond之王、Finarfin家族的长子Finrod，以生命兑现了许下的诺言。如今大河奔流依旧，Tol Sirion也已再度易手，昔日的守卫之塔虽是面目全非，却得到了净化，整座岛屿从此就是那位深受爱戴的王族的埋骨之所，不容亵渎，不受玷污。</p><p>那首歌谣讲述的故事，开头就被Glorfindel形容为“惊心动魄”，实际上起承转合，无不令人屏息瞠目。凡人Beren和精灵Lúthien一同踏上那条通往世间至深黑暗的道路，历尽艰难奇险，真的从黑暗魔君的铁王冠上取得了一颗精灵宝钻——可这还远远不是结局。</p><p>“隔离之海将他俩分离，</p><p>    最后仍再相聚，</p><p>多年前他俩远去凡尘，</p><p>    隐逸林中无忧和鸣。”[4]</p><p>那传奇般的死亡与抉择、重生与归隐，歌止曲终，仍是荡气回肠，意犹未尽。然而城中平民还在为Beren与Lúthien的故事入迷惊叹，领主们已经不能不去考虑得更深更远。Lay of Leithian止于那对情侣前往Tol Galen隐居，外界的变化却没有就此停滞。</p><p>“既然Morgoth并非不可战胜，那么精灵和人类组成空前的联盟，全力向Angband发动进攻，就并非没有机会。”在涌泉家族领主宅邸的书房里，Glorfindel站在壁炉边，眼望跳动的火焰，低声复述着Voronwë对Legolas那首歌谣的补充，“在西线的Hithlum，至高王正在动员备战。在东线的Himring，Maedhros殿下也在加紧整军，据说愿意为他作战的不只是Noldor，还有蓝色山脉的矮人和新来的人类。”</p><p>“空前的联盟……王究竟会作何决定？”他轻声问，抬头时，Glorfindel也正转过身来。目光一触，他们彼此了然，知道双方想到的是同一件事。</p><p>回想起来，那首歌谣中最为“惊心动魄”的，不是妖狼之岛上的对决争斗，不是黑铁牢狱中的见闻交锋，而是发生在另一个隐匿王国Nargothrond中的诸般变故。恩将仇报，薄情寡义，背叛离弃……那位曾被凡人取名为“智者”Nóm的王，出发帮助Beren时只带了十位同伴跟随，宁可自己被臣民辜负，也决不容朋友被自己辜负。</p><p>那段往事，Turgon自始至终，只是一言不发地聆听，眼中的光采越来越淡，寒意却越来越盛，到得极致，已看不出是哀伤还是愤怒。但Voronwë报告时，Turgon听到那个正在组建的联盟以谁为名，终于控制不住，摔下权杖霍然而起，总算及时背转身去，又在王座前伫立良久，才头也不回地说：“‘Maedhros联盟’……很好。”</p><p>白城之王本已恢复如初的嗓音，那时又透出了一点沙哑。</p><p>“就让我们拭目以待，他将召集起一个什么样的联盟。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1][3][4] 均出自《魔戒》卷一第十一章“暗夜白刃”，引自阿拉贡唱的“缇努维尔之歌”。据阿拉贡说，那首歌的精灵语原文用的便是Ann-thennath这种体裁。<br/>[2] Ann-thennath指一种精灵诗歌的体裁。原词是Sindarin，它的精确含义尚有争议，但大致意思是long-lines，或可理解为“长调”。<br/>Lay of Leithian的各种版本，参见HoMe 3。我没有直接使用那些成型部分的叙述顺序，本章的故事按照设定，是Legolas“整合”出的版本。<br/>《精灵宝钻》中说，Barahir那十二位同伴的名字，在众多歌谣中都有提及。<br/>此时，Beleriand绝大多数居民应该还不知晓Aegnor与Andreth的故事，而Beren与Lúthien也的确是有史以来第一对跨过两族之间鸿沟的情侣。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>